To have lost everything
by DLotus
Summary: Complete: Legolas is fighting for what he holds dearest, but it seems to be a fight he cannot win. A story of love, betrayal, battle, family and triumphs.
1. Chapter 1: Riding out

**To have lost everything**

Thranduil: The King of the Woodland Realm

Legolas: Oldest son of King Thranduil, crown prince and heir to the throne, commander of the army.

Lucien: Son of King Thranduil, warrior and captain of the northern patrol.

Gilmarkar: Youngest son of king Thranduil, highest member of the council.

Arin: Wife to Legolas, married for almost 70 years at the beginning of the story.

Anariel: The Queen, dead.

Legolas' two bodyguards: Rozarko and Girion.

Legolas' elite team: Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron.

 **First chapter: Riding out**

Legolas stood in the door and watched his wife sleeping. Her light blonde hair framed her beautiful face. She looked so much at peace. He loved her, no doubt in than. She was pregnant with their first child, about nine months through, and still three months to her do day. Elves were pregnant for a year; it takes longer to create an immortal life than to create the life of a mortal.

Legolas walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, my love" she said tiredly.

"I did not mean to wake you" Legolas said with regret in his voice.

"It's okay, I'm tired enough to fall right back asleep again. Are you off to the council meeting?".

"Yes" he answered and smiled down to his wife, "do remember that Lord Elrond and his family are coming today?".

"Oh yes" she smiled, "that I will not forget".

Legolas kiss her one last time, before he walked out of their bedroom to their living room where his two bodyguards were waiting, Rozarko and Girion. Rozarko was the oldest of the two, and about five hundred years older than the prince. He got the job as minder when Legolas was born. Girion was about the same age as Legolas, and got the job when Legolas started as captain for his patrol. Legolas was only three hundred years old at that point, the youngest captain in the Woodland Realms history, but one of the best, and by now, he commanded the entire army.

Rozarko put the white mithrel circlet on Legolas, who frowned and sighed.

"You do really hate that ting, don't you" chuckled Rozarko.

"Yes" answered Legolas before they walked out the door towards the meeting hall.

Legolas was the second last to arrive, the king was the last. The meeting hall was large, with large floor to roof windows to the right wall overlooking the forest. There were tables shaped like a horseshoe, and at the end the king and two princes were seated. Gilmarkar stood two the kings left, and at the kings right were Legolas seat. All stood and bowed when the crown prince walked in, and when he sat down, so did the others. Rozarko and Girion stood by the wall right behind Legolas, who organized his papers in front of him. Gilmarkar leaned over to his older brother.

"You are late" he commented.

"Well, yes" Legolas snapped and sighed, "but not as late as the king" he added with a twinkling in his eye.

Gilmarkar and Legolas wasn't very close, and often they stayed as far from each other as possible. Why this was thus, none could actually say. Legolas and Gilmarkar always seemed to be stepping over each other's toes.

A couples of minutes later the king arrived. Thranduil walked to the head of the table with determination, and all in the hall stood and bowed for their king. When Thranduil seated himself, so did his sons and the counselors.

Thranduil opened the meeting, and after two hours of discussing trade arrangements among other. Thranduil turned to Legolas, who had been mostly silent so far. It was mostly Gilmarkar who had a flair for politic, opposite Legolas, who was a warrior and commander for the army, and therefore didn't concentrate as hard on trade matters. That didn't mean he didn't have his opinions, he had, and they could be very strong at times. Legolas was known for his ability to talk his case, he had a strong personality, and therefore was well respected.

"Legolas" Thranduil said with authority in his voice, "you request that your team go to the southern border, why?".

"The activity of both spiders and orcs grow ever larger for every day that passed. They press our forced north; they cannot stand the attacks for much longer. We have to strike back before the dark grow too much and we are helpless against it. I request that I take my team to the southern border, and make a strike before the orcs and spiders grow to reckless. If it is possible, I also request to go towards Dol Guldur to survey the activity there, and see what enemy we are up against, possible get an insight of their plans".

Murmurs broke lose, and Thranduil thought for a moment.

"I assume you will lead this attack, or should I call it mission?" Thranduil said.

"Yes" Legolas answered.

"You are about to have a child in three months, can you be back before that?".

"That is not a question. I expect to be back in no more than two months, hopefully before. I will have at least two other team on standby in case the attack takes longer than that. And withdraw from the mission in time to be back".

"when do you plan to ride out?".

"In two days".

"Isn't it too dangerous to go so near Dol Guldur?" one of the councilors asked.

"Of cause its dangerous" Legolas replies with a calm voice and turned strong, blue eyes towards the councilor. "But how will you otherwise know who our enemy is? How will you know what lies behind those walls? And what threatens our realm?".

"But you are about to be a farther" another councilor said, "would you not rather be at home with your wife and child, instead of going out to a danger you do not know what is?".

"Of cause I would prefer to stay at home. But I want my child to grow up in a safe world, as I'm sure you all want to be at peace in a world where it is safe to be".

"But can't you get others to do this?" the councilor asked.

"I could, but then I would not be sure for the success of the mission".

"Can you be that now?" another councilor asked with hardness in his voice.

"No I can't" Legolas answered calm and met his gaze. "I cannot be sure this mission will succeed, but my team holds the best odds for success. If we can gather any information about our enemy, any at all, we have a chance to stand even better than we do now. We have a chance at knowing our enemy a little better, so we know what we are up against, and therefore can make precautions".

Silent fell over the hall after that, Legolas gazed upon the councilors, but none of them dared meet his gaze. Legolas turned next to Thranduil.

"My king", Thranduil met his eyes, "I know this missions are dangerous, but the things we can benefit of it, if we succeed, will make our stand against the enemy that much stronger".

"Very well" Thranduil sighed, and took the paper from Legolas and signed it, "permission granted" the said and handed the permission back to his son.

That afternoon Legolas was with his team, making them ready for the mission south. His team was of ten of the best warriors in the Woodland realm, and all of them was carefully picked out by Legolas.

First in the evening, Lord Elrond arrived with his family. They were led to the private living room of the royal family. Arin and Lucien, Legolas' younger brother, but older than Gilmarkar, was seated in the couch in front of the fire. Gilmarkar occupied an armchair with a book in his hands, and Thranduil sat in the other armchair, looking some papers over. Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

When Elrond and his family was announced by the guard by the door, all of the royal family stood to greet their friends. Thranduil walked first over and greeted Elrond.

"Lord Elrond" Thranduil greeted with a bow and a hand over his heart, "welcome, mellonamin".

"It has been too long, my old friend" Elrond greeted back with a bow and his hand to his heart. Thereafter they met in a warm embrace.

Elronds eyes soon fall on Arin, who stood behind the two youngest sons of Thranduil. She was in a simple, but beautiful white dress.

"Princess Arin" Elrond greeted and kissed her hand, "you become ever more beautiful from every time I see you".

"Oh you flatter, my Lord" she chuckled and blushed slightly.

"Are you trying to steal my wife away from me, my Lord?" a calm voice behind Elrond asked.

The Lord of Imladris smiled and turned to find Thranduil's eldest son stand behind him. Legolas stood with a smile open his ethereal face. He too, was dressed in a silvery white tunic, with his silvery white hair cast around his shoulders, which made him appear even more ethereal.

"I don't think anybody is capable of stealing her away from you, my prince, she loves you too much for that to happen. And, by the way, I do not dare steal her from you. You will hunt me down to the end of the world and have no mercy on my soul".

"Well" Legolas said and chuckled, "can't argue with the truth".

"It is good to see you again, penneth" Elrond pulled Legolas into a fatherly hug.

Elledan and Elrohir hugged their lifelong friend thereafter and Arwen hugged him last. The two families dined together that evening, and shared news about their two realms.

Two days after, in the early morning, Legolas rode out with his team and two bodyguards. Legolas got ready in his private quarters, Arin by his side the hole time.

"Two months you say" she said while Legolas put his green tunic on.

"Two months, and then I'm home with you again" he smiled.

"Be careful" she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm always careful" he said and earned a chuckle from his wife. "Well, almost always careful".

He walked over to her and kiss her tenderly, "I love you so much" he said against her lips. In that moment the child inside her started to kick and she yelped in surprise.

Legolas laughed and knelled in front of her and ley hind hands on her stomach, the child immediately relaxed when it felt its fathers calm energy. He kissed her stomach before standing up again and taking his weapons. He kissed his wife goodbye before he walked out of their room and towards the courtyard.

Rozarko walk out of the stables with his gray horse and Legolas pure white stallion. It was a magnificent horse, strong and trained for war, bur incredible loyal. Legolas didn't ride with saddle, only harness, there also was pure white. The royal family and Elrond's family walk out to the courtyard to say goodbye to Legolas. When Legolas walk out the door, dressed in his green patrol tunic, his team all knell whit their fits on their heart, a gesture of true loyalty towards their commander. Thranduil looked down upon his eldest son as he mounted his horse, and was filled with pride.

Legolas turned his horse towards his king, family and friend on the steps to the palace. He put his hand to his hearts and bowed his head. His team did the same, before he turned his horse and galloped towards the southern border.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission failed

**Second chapter: Mission failed**

They had been at the southern border for three weeks by now, and every day was a battle for survival. The orcs attacks almost every day, and the elven warriors at the border did everything in their power to strike back.

An early morning Legolas sat on a branch of an old tree with Rozarko and Girion, spying on an orc patrol under them. In the trees surrounding them sat the rest of Legolas' team, all of them with their bows in hand, awaiting his signal.

The orcs stopped and what seemed to be their captain looked nervously around. Then Legolas gave the signal, and the arrow flew towards the orcs. Soon the orcs drew out bows and arrow, and shot them towards the trees where the elves were.

Girion jumped to the tree next to the one he came from and took cover behind its trunk. Legolas took cover behind his trees trunk, with Rozarko just over him on another branch.

There was about thirty orcs, and twelve elves, well, twenty now, Legolas concluded and let lose an arrow who pierced through an orcs eye.

The orcs begun to spread out, and more elves jump of the trees and fought the orcs with swords or knives. Legolas tree soon was surrounded by orcs, and he drew out his white twin knives. He jumped down from the tree and landed on top of an orc. He cut its throat over before he turned to block a strike from another orc.

Soon Rozarko and Girion was at his side, protecting him and fighting off orcs. Rozarko bloked a strike from an orc, and Legolas beheaded the creature. The three elven warrior fought with accuracy and a fierceness only seen in highly trained elven warriors. They fought back to back, and not one orc came through their defenses.

Soon all the orcs ley dead before the feet of Legolas' elite team.

"The second team will deal with the burning of the corpses" Legolas said to his team when they were assembled. None of them had any serious wounds, only a few small cuts and bruises.

Legolas and his team continued south, towards Dol Guldur. The second team was not long behind them, and would deal with the burning of the orcs corpses, and the orcs who fled the fights. Legolas had in mind to get as close to Dol Guldur as possible, to see what lay behind the old fortress walls. His team would fallow him as long he deemed it save for them, the second team would thereafter deal with orcs trying to move past the elves.

The elite team move soundlessly through the forest. After four days of traveling on foot, they were only an hour from Dol Guldur, and Legolas stopped his team and regrouped.

"Anglond, Mirthral, Tristan and Cyan" Legolas said in a low voice, "you take watch here. I want Rogon, Logon and Galdor to take watch to the eats, and the rest, Falael, Kaleth and Gilthron to take watch west from here. The eastern and western watch just a mile from here. Rozarko, Girrion and I will sneak towards the fortress, you have half an hour to be in possession before we move forward. If we are not back before the sun sets, move back to camp and regroup, you know the drill".

"Yes captain" they all said before moving out.

Half an hour later, Legolas, Rozarko and Girion moved forward through the trees. The forest was completely silent, not even a bird or an insect made a sound. The wind was silent too, and the trees did not even make a sound. Legolas found that very distressing. He was used to the trees in the north sing out to him when he walked by. But not here, here the trees were weighed down by the darkness.

After an hour the three elves found themselves before the walls of Dol Guldur. Legolas could clearly feel the evil from inside, and shuddered by the thought that he was going that way.

They had not seen a single orc on their way towards the fortress. The fortress lay on a hill, surrounded by rocks. The only way in was a small stone bridge over a gulf. The trees stood close to this bridge, and the three elves climbed as close as they could.

Legolas was the first to jump soundlessly to the stoneground, and after a signal from him, Rozarko and Girion also jumped down without a sound.

With Legolas in the front, the three of them sneaked towards the open gate, Legolas with bow and arrow ready, Rozarko and Girion with sword ready.

The courtyard was empty, so Legolas moved further inside. From a corridor to the left they heard the sound of orcs, but not approaching. Legolas walked slowly towards the sound. The corridor ended abruptly before a gab in the ground, and in the bottom of that gab could the orcs be seen. Legolas, Rozarko and Girion sneaked towards the gab on their stomachs, and took a look over the edge. They saw rank after rank of orcs and wargs.

An orc captain walked through the ranks, yelling at them. Legolas could understand a great deal of the words the orc spoke, and soon he knew what their plan was. He therefore signaled to Girion and Rozarko to withdraw.

They moved backwards before turning and standing, just in time to see five orcs coming their way. The three elves hid behind a wall before the orcs saw them, all of them with their weapons ready. Luckily, the orcs walked right past them, and the elves hurriedly walk towards the gate.

But soon the orcs saw the elves and sounded the alarm. The three elves ran as fast as they could towards the gate, but the orcs surrounded them, and the gate closed before the elves. In the courtyard the elves stood back against back, orcs surrounding them.

Long they fought the orcs off, but they kept coming, and soon they were overpowered. Girion took a strike to his left leg and fall to his knees. Rozarko was hit in the head with the hilt of an orc sword and lost consciousness. The orcs drew him away from the fight.

Legolas tried to fight off the orcs who drew Rozarko away, but got overpowered when three orcs sprang open him and knocked him to the ground. He tried to fight them off, bur more orcs came and hold him to the ground.

The orc captain came walking towards Legolas, and crouched down in front of him. He led a finger ran over Legolas chin, he tried to move away from the touch, but the orc atop of him press his neck harder to the ground.

An orc came up to the captain with Legolas' weapons, and the orc took one look at them.

"The elven prince" he said in western, "take him to the dungeons".

Legolas struggled as the orcs took him underground and threw him in a small, dark cell. There were no windows, and the only light was the torch in the corridor outside the cell. He looked around, he was alone in his cell, the one opposite his was empty. He had no idea where Rozarko or Girion was.

The cell was moist, three of the walls was of stone. Legolas was chained to the wall like an animal. For hours and hours Legolas fought against the chains. The shackles around his wrist bore into his skin and made him bleed. But he didn't care for the pain it caused, he just wanted to be free, to come home to his beloved wife and upcoming child. He made a promise, to me home within two months, and he vowed to keep that promise.

After what felt like days of struggle against the chains, Legolas gave in. For now, anyway. He was becoming short of breath, and sweat rippled his forehead.

"Girion! Rozarko!" he decided to call.

He didn't get an answer, and de didn't expect one, but had to try. He moved as close to the bars as possible, but could not see anything, only the cell opposite his own. He couldn't see down the corridors. With a sigh he sat down, back to the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head upon his knees.

De didn't dare fall asleep, didn't dare the orc take him of guard. He watched the corridors, and listened for any sound, but nothing. He was let alone in his cell for five days before anything happened. By that time, he was tired beyond words, hungry and thirsty, and very frustrated.

Four orcs appeared before his cell, one of them Legolas recognized as the captain.

"What are you doing here?" the captain demanded to know.

Legolas didn't answer him, but glared at him with eyes that burned with anger.

"Where are the rest of your hiding?" the orc captain growled.

Legolas kept his silence. With a nod from the orc captain, the three orc unchained Legolas and chained him instead to a chain in the ceiling. They pulled in the chains until Legolas didn't touch the ground, but hang in his wrist.

Legolas bit his lips to keep to keep his silence. The chains bore into his skin and made his wrist bleed again.

The orc captain walked into the cell, wearing a whip in his right hand. Legolas had been tortured before, and therefore didn't make a sound when the first whiplash sounded and hit him over his back. The orc continued five more time.

"You will give me my answers!" the orc yelled, "why are you here?".

Whiplash.

"Where are the rest of you?".

Whiplash.

"What are your plans?".

Whiplash fallowed by two more. Legolas hissed when the two last hit his, by now, very sore back. He could fell the warm and moist soaked his back, and he began to fell slight dizzy of the pain, and the lack of sleep and nutrition. His body trembled by the stress and pain it was put through.

"Let him hang" the orc captain said before exiting the cell, and Legolas once again found himself utterly alone I the dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness that consumes it all

**Third chapter: A darkness that consumes it all**

How long Legolas hanged by his wrist to the ceiling, de didn't know, but it felt like days. He could feel his strength start to fade, he could no longer keep himself awake, and therefore didn't notice the orcs before they opened his cell door.

The orcs placed some water and a plate with bred on the floor.

"Ready to talk?" the orc captain asked.

Legolas kept his silence. The orc hit him over his sore back with the whip, but Legolas didn't make a sound. The whiplashed stung to his back. The orc whipped him ten more times before de frustrated threw the whip out of the cell. By now his back was burning, and he could feel the heat of his blood running down his back.

"You will start to talk, elf, I swear on it, you will talk" he growled low and angry, "chain him to the wall so he can eat, we don't want him to die on us".

Legolas was soon chained to the wall again and left alone. He slowly took the cup of water and drank it. He didn't realize how thirsty he was before there wasn't any more. The bread he took one bite of, but the dryness of the bread with the dryness of his mouth burnt, and he couldn't get more than a few bites down.

He could do nothing about the whip wounds on his back. He sat with his side against the wall, and tried not to think of the pain it caused him.

He realized that by now his team most have reached the palace, and the king would know of what has happened. The agreement was that if Legolas, Rozarko and Girion didn't return before sundown, it was either because they were killed, taken captive or simple unable to flee from the fortress. That his team knew, and his father.

Now the prince sat alone in the darkness, he tried to listen after any sound in the dungeons, bur nothing. If Rozarko and Girion were alive, they were not being held near him. He sighed frustrated and let his head drop upon his knees. He was tired, and his back burned, the same did his wrists. Soon he felt asleep.

When he awoke next, his cup was filled with water again, and an apple lay next to it. He drank half of the water and ate the apple when he realized, he had not heard the orcs come and give him the water and apple. That was a distressing thought and he shuddered.

He stood up, but had to support himself to the wall by the dizziness that overwhelmed him. The edges of his vision were black, and his legs were shaking under him. He stood like this for a moment, and waited for his vision to clear.

Again he tried to pull at the chains, mostly because he hadn't anything other to do, and because he just wanted to try again, even when he knew he couldn't pull free of them. After an hour he gave up and sat back down again. He drank the rest of the water.

A month past like this, alone in the darkness, chained to the wall. Orcs came with only enough water and food to barely keep him alive, and then they chained him to the ceiling and whipped him. Not only the back anymore, now also the torso. But Legolas didn't tell them anything, and the orcs grew even more frustrated.

After two months, and Legolas' deadline he realized, the orcs were so frustrated that they burst into his cell and almost beat him to death. Legolas cracked a few ribs, his shoulder dislocated, his nose broke and so did his left leg. After this the orcs let him be and Legolas tried his best to mend his wounds. He used the chains to relocate his shoulder, it was painful, but his only option to get it back into its right place.

He pulled hard against the chain, and couldn't help the small scream that escaped his lips when the shoulder relocated. He world around him tilted, and he lay himself down against the cold stone floor. Soon he felt asleep again.

After a week, the orcs only came by to give him food and water, they didn't talk to him or tortured him. But Legolas realized this was another kind of torture. They kept him from the light all living beings knew elves treasured very high. Even the torch in the corridors they turned off. All was complete dark now.

The dark was creeping in on him, everywhere he looked it was completely dark. He thought of his wife and unborn child, and found it gave him some strength in the darkness that seemed to consume him. He knew that in about three weeks, his wife would give birth to their child, and he made her a promise, a promise that he would be there. He had to find a way out.

With all of his strength he pulled himself of the floor, and took a look to where the chains were linked to the wall, to see if there were any weaknesses. He felt around the link, but couldn't feel or see any weaknesses. He sat down again with a sigh. How could he escape this? For every day he felt his strength weaken, the dark that surrounded him seemed to suck the life out of him. He felt so tired, and so utterly alone.

He tried for so long to pull, kick and beat at the chains, that he didn't realized he was being watched. The orcs opened his cell, and Legolas stood complete still in front of them.

"You cannot escape these dungeons, princeling" the captain said, "so don't bother trying".

"As long as I breathe I will try to escape" Legolas said in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh" exclaimed the orc, "it talks".

Legolas snapped his mouth close and glared angrily at the orc captain. He ordered Legolas chained to the ceiling again, and again they whipped him. Legolas lost count of the whiplashes, and felt the dizziness return slowly.

The orc exited his cell and led him hang from the ceiling for days. Every day they return to whip or beat him, but Legolas didn't tell them anything.

One day, the orcs returned with torches, and burned his legs and torso. The screams soon sounded throughout the dungeons. But Legolas still did not tell the orcs what they wanted to hear.

The orc captain stood before the falling elven prince. Legolas still hang from the ceiling, all of his limps trembled, he was dizzy and nauseous.

"More than three months have you withstood our torture" the orc said, "you are firm, that I must give you. But, since you don't want to talk. I know you come from the woodland realm, and I have released my army against your lands. Soon they will burn".

"You have attacked us for many years" Legolas said, his voice trembling a little, "we have fought you off all of these times, why not this time?".

"because…" the orc didn't get to say anymore before another orc came running to the cell.

"Elves!" it exclaimed, "elves, they are attacking!".

The orc captain ran out of the cell, and soon Legolas found himself alone again, but not without hope. He tried to listen, but the walls were so thick that he couldn't hear a sound from outside. He tried again to escape, but his strengths were failing him, and he soon collapsed on the floor. All was silent, and all was so completely dark.

Long he lay on the floor, and nothing happened. He tried to stay awake, but the hours passed in utterly silence. After two days, the orc captain returned, to Legolas' dismay.

"We fought your army off" the orc said I triumph and walk out of the cell again.

For months Legolas was kept in the darkness, not once did the leave the cell. The orcs did not torture him much anymore, they just kept him alive in case they could use him. He was after all son of the woodland King. The years passed, and Legolas only hope and anchor to life was the thought of his life and child, who by now must be about three years old. How he longed to meet his child, he didn't even know if he had a son or a daughter. He hoped they were safe, and after the circumstances happy.

He imagined his wife lay their child to sleep at night, sing and read her or he stories. Arin had the most beautiful singing voice Legolas had ever heard, and knew she would sing for their child. He knew his father and brothers would be there for her and their child, they would help and support her all that they could.

Soon he lost track of the years, the orcs would not even tell him, and he felt like he was beginning to lose his mind. He was beginning to fall apart, and did not know how long he could survive like this. The only thing that kept him from this, was the thought of his wife, child and family.

One day, or night, Legolas could not tell, an orc came to give him his little water and food. Legolas used the rest of his strength to overpower the orc. But his strength was failing him, and the orc sounded the alarm, and soon orcs fell into the cell and Legolas was beaten unconscious.

After that, the orc chained him to the ceiling again, and kept him there. They fed him water and food once in a while to keep him alive, but led him hang like this for weeks. Once Legolas managed to kick the orc who came in the head, the orc fell hard against the stone floor, and didn't make any more moves. A pool of blood soon appeared under its head.

It was only first when the next orc came a week later they discovered the dead orc. The captain was summered, and he glared at the elf before him.

"Get him down" the captain said, "chain his hands, neck and legs. No one is entering this cell again".

With that said, the orc walked out of the cell, and the other orcs did as the had ordered. Legolas was chained to the wall again, but this time his legs and got chained as well. This strained his movements a lot, and made the elf even more frustrated.

The orcs gave him food and water through the bars, and didn't walk into his cell once. It stayed like this for years. One day, Legolas heard a strange now sound from down the corridor. First it sounded like someone sniffed. The sound disappeared again soon after, and he didn't hear anything else that day.

The next day the sniffing sound returned, this time closer to his cell. Legolas sat completely still and listened to the strange sound. But soon again, it disappeared. It continued like this for days, the sniffing coming closer and closer to his cell, but didn't show the cause of it.

After weeks like this, Legolas woke to the sound coming closer than ever. He didn't dare to move, but stayed as he was, lying on the floor, back to the wall and facing towards the corridor.

First he didn't know what he was looking at, maybe a ghost. A white, transparent figure, almost like a white shadow, was standing before his cell. Legolas slowly got up to a sitting position, his back pressed against the cold stone wall.

The figure turned its head and stared at him. Its eyes were empty, but nevertheless, Legolas felt penetrated by its gaze. He felt a cold running through the very core of him. The figure started to whisper in a strange language.

"What do you want?" Legolas ask in a low, and very hoarse voice, and he realized he hadn't spoked a word for what, years maybe.

The figure didn't answer, but instead lifted a single finger and pointed at him. Legolas froze for a short moment, before he asked:

"what do you want with me?".

But the figure just turned and walked away. Legolas didn't see or hear any more to this for weeks. The orcs came twice a week with food and water.

After some weeks the orc captain returned, along with seven other orcs, heavy armed with spears, knives and swords. Legolas stood and faced the orcs. The captain unlocked the cell and entered with the orcs, they could barely fit inside the small cell. Legolas felt crowded. All seven orc soldiers turned their weapons against him, and Legolas stood completely still when the captain walked over before him.

"Take his ring" the captain ordered.

"No!" Legolas exclaimed and pulled against the chains when two orcs moved closer.

The orcs with the spears move the tip of the spears close against Legolas neck, and he could barely move against the chains and the weapons pointed at him. The orc took his wedding ring off his finger. Legolas felt a pang of emptiness the moment it was off. That ring had been on his finger for so many years, it was a symbol of his love and devotion to his wife, and he felt like the orcs took that symbol away from him.

"This will show the woodland king that we have his son" the captain said triumphant, "I wonder how much he will sacrifice for you, princeling?".

Soon Legolas was alone jet again. And for the first time since he was taken captive, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He slid his back dawn the wall till he sat on the floor, put his knees to his chest and buried his head on them.

How he missed his wife, what would she think when she received the ring? What would his father think? Did they even think he was still alive? Was he dead to his family? His realm and people? With these thoughts running through his head, he felt he coldness creeping in on him stronger than ever before. After just some days he felt his strength weaken, like it was slipping through his fingers. He was fading, he knew it. He could not stand the darkness anymore, the loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4: Free

Fourth chapter: Free

King Thranduil was sitting on his throne, his two youngest sons were standing on the floor below him. Ismil, the captain of the palace guards had told Thranduil that Legolas' old team were bringing in an orc, who had a massage for the king. Thranduil sat deep in thoughts, normally he didn't negotiate with orcs, but this one came from Dol Guldur.

Anglond and Mirthral were dragging in the orc before the king, behind the rest of the team were walking. They put the orc before the king, and held their swords before its neck. The orc was heavy chained and couldn't move much.

"You have been brought before me, orc, what do you have to way?" Thranduil asked in a calm but regal voice.

"I have something for you, elf king!" the orc spat.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at the orc, and waited for the orc to continue.

"It in my front pocket" it spat again.

Tristan walked forth and drew out a leather wallet from the pocket, it was closed with leather straps. He slowly opened it, and when he saw what was in it, he made a face of complete surprise and shock.

"My king" he said in a low voice.

Thranduil was already on this way down the steps to the throne. He took the wallet from Tristan and looked inside. He could not help he small gasped that escaped him.

"Get Arin" he said, and Rogon walked off to get her.

"Where did you get this?" he then asked the orc.

"Where do you think?" the orc said with a smirk, "from a pretty elf prince right finger of cause".

Lucien and Gilmarkar turned to their father when they heard, and he showed the ring inside the wallet.

"That is Legolas' wedding ring" Lucien gasped, "where is he?" he asked the orc with anger in his voice.

"Oh you think I would tell you?" the orc laughed.

"Why have you come" Thranduil asked, "what do you think you think you can achieve?".

"Send your patrols away from the southern Mirkwood" the orc said.

"Why" Thranduil asked.

"Then you get your pretty elf prince back, or, what's left of him" the orc laughed.

"What?" came a female voice from behind, Arin had arrived and looked at Thranduil with a mixture of shock and surprise.

Thranduil handed her the wallet, and she took out the white mithril ring, formed like branches and leaves in a delicate pattern. She recognized the ring in a second, her husband's wedding ring. She looked up at Thranduil, who nodded towards the orc. Arin turned and faced the orc with all her anger.

"Where is my husband?" she asked with so much force, that the orc looked frightened for a second. "You have his ring, what have you done to him?".

The orc didn't say a word.

"Throw him in the dungeons" Thranduil ordered, and Anglond and Mirthral walked off with the orc, the rest of the team fallowed.

"What does this mean?" Lucien asked and walked to lay an arm around Arin's shoulder.

"Apparently Legolas seems to be alive" Thranduil said, his voice grave, "for now at least. The orc was from Dol Guldur, so Legolas most still be in their dungeons".

"After all these years" Lucien whispered, "he can't still be alive? Can he?".

Tears were starting to roll down Arin's cheeks, and Lucien squeezed her shoulder.

"He is a lot stronger than you think" Thranduil said, "but you are right Lucien, sixty-seven years is a long time, I honestly don't know if he could survive this long. But something tells me he is still alive, and fighting to stay alive every day that passed".

Thranduil walked over to Arin and putted a hand on her cheek, the brushed away a few of her tears.

"He is fighting to stay alive for you Arin, for you and your son".

"He doesn't know he has a son" Arin cried.

"He knows he has a child, that is enough".

Something awakened Legolas. He lay still for some moments, wondering what had awakened him. Then he heard it, someone was calling his name, a voice he didn't recognized, but didn't sound threatening. It was a young voice, fair and melodious. But there was an urgency to it.

Legolas tried to call back, but it didn't come out more than a whisper. He heard the voice come closer, and light was shining towards him from the corridor.

A young elf stood at the cell door. Legolas only saw a faint shadow; his strength was failing him quickly. He was shivering over his whole body. The young elf yelled something Legolas only registered as a faint echo, but soon two others joined him and they broke down the cell door.

One of the voices off the elf kneeling beside him, he recognized as Rozarko, and the other he thought was Girion, but not sure. They tried to talk to him, but he had not the strength to reply. The young elf took out two white twin knifes, Legolas thought they looked hauntingly familiar, and cut him loose from his chains. Rozarko lifted him up and hold him close while they fled the dungeons.

For the first time in sixty-seven years, Legolas felt the wind blowing at his face. Girion took his cape off and draped it around Legolas, who was beginning to shake more in Rozarkos arms, who was whispering soothingly to him. But Legolas didn't pay attention to the words, he was too tired.

Everywhere around him it sounded like a big fight was going on, and he heard loud voices yell orders he didn't have the strength to hear. Soon, he didn't hear anything.

Legolas became completely limp in Rozarkos arms, the shivering stopped, and he couldn't feel Legolas breathe anymore.

"Legolas!" he yelled and lay him on the ground, "no, no, no. Not now!" he almost cried.

Everyone in the courtyard of Dol Guldur stood still and watched Rozarko lay their seemingly lifeless prince on the ground.

"His pulse is very weak" Rozarko said to Girion.

But before they could do anything, Elrond and Galadriel was by their side. Both of them laid a hand on Legolas' heart, and a soft white light began to glow on the spot.

"Come back to us, prince of the green forest" Elrond and Galadriel said in soft voices.

A soft white glow formed underneath their hands.

"Please Legolas" Rozarko pleaded, "do not give up. Not now".

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon his forehead. In that moment, Legolas started to breathe again, but they could still not get in contact with him.

"We have to get him out of here" Elrond said, "this place is draining his strength, and he has not much of it left".

Rozarko lifted Legolas again, and walked towards the exit gates. The elite team were gathering around them to protect them from leftover orcs. There weren't many orcs left, and those who were, were easily killed by the skilled elven warriors. Rozarko held Legolas close to him, and made sure he was safe.

"Stay with us" he whispered to Legolas while he ran for the exit.

Soon they were out of Dol Guldur, and Rozarko handed Legolas to Girion while he mounted his horse. When he was seated, Girion handed Legolas back to Rozarko, who made sure Legolas was seated comfortly in front of him, with Girions cape wrapped around him to keep him warm. Then they were of, galloping towards the woodland realm, and they didn't stop before the evening.

A fire was burning in the middle of the clearing, some elves were taking care of the horses, others making dinner. In the trees surrounding the clearing, three elves were sitting watch, camouflaged in the foliage. Rozarko, Girion and Elrond was taking care of Legolas near the warming fire. He was beginning to gain consciousness again. Galadriel was going back to Lotlorien with her few warriors, knowing Legolas was in safe hands.

Legolas felt warm, for the first time in years. Someone near him was talking, but he could not jet hear the words. He tried to lift his arm, but it felt too heavy. When he finally opened his eyes, everything was hazy, and he felt dizzy. Someone was softly calling his name, Elrond he thought. But what was Elrond doing here? And where was he by the way?

He took a deep breath, "Elrond?", it came out as barely a hoarse whisper.

"Yes Legolas" came the soft reply.

Legolas moved his head towards the sound of the voice, and soon his tired, blue eyes found those wise, gray ones of Elrond. Elrond smiled softly to Legolas, and let hind fingers run through his silver blonde hair.

"You are safe now, penneth" Elrond said.

"You look awful" Rozarko grinned from behind Elrond, who shot him a dirty look.

"I'm always looking great, Rozarko" Legolas replied with a smile.

"Well, now we know he is getting better, his humor isn't gone" Girion laughed from the other side of Legolas.

"There is someone who would like to meet you, Legolas" Rozarko said.

Elrond and Girion stood and walked over to the other side of the fire while a young elf came closer. His hair was almost as light blonde as Legolas', and he looked like him when he was very young. His eyes were the same silver blue color as Arin's.

"Legolas, this is Aegnon" Rozarko said, "your son".

Aegnon sat beside Legolas while Rozarko walked away to give them some privacy.

"I'm" Legolas started, sighed and continued, "lost for words".

"It quite alright, ada" he said, his voice as melodious as Legolas'.

"I tried" Legolas whispered, "every single day I tried to come home to you".

"I know" Aegnon replied, his voice strained, "naneth never lost hope".

"I'm sorry" Legolas whispered.

"For what?".

"Not being there".

"You are here now, that is all that matters".

"I do not even know you".

"Well" Aegnon said with a smile, "my favorite color is deep blue, like yours. I love to read books lying on my stomach in front of the fireplace, just like you. And, let me think, I think my temper is from naneth, everyone seems to think so. I love to climb trees, swim and ride in the forest. And I am practicing with my bow whenever I can. Once I was allowed to try yours, but I couldn't pull the string".

Legolas was quiet for a moment, processing all the information his son was giving him.

"Well" he smiled, "thank goodness you have your mothers temper. The temper on my side of the family isn't something to brag about".

"Lucien isn't that bad" Aegnon laughed, "and grandpa isn't either".

"That is only because you're his grandson".

Aegnon thought for a moment, his head held tilted to the side. "Well" he said, "you're probably right about that. He has been good to me though, and Lucien too. I think they tried to fill in some of your place".

"I'm glad they did".

"But they weren't you though".

"I know. I'm sorry" Legolas whispered, his voice a bit strained. He felt his strength failing him again, and he began to feel very tired.

Aegnon saw that, "you are tired, ada. I will let you sleep".

"I have just met my son for the first time, and now you are asking me to sleep?" Legolas said with a wry smile.

"Yes" Aegnon said with a huge smile on his lips. He bent now and kissed Legolas on the forehead, "goodnight ada".

"Goodnight son" Legolas said, almost halfway asleep.

Aegnon walked over to where Elrond, Girion and Rozarko were sitting, eating the stew there was made earlier that evening. Rozarko handed him a bowl, and he sat quietly on the bedroll beside his father's bodyguard and ate. The others around the camp let him eat his dinner I peace, glancing over at their commander now and then.

When Elrond was finish with his dinner, he walked over to Legolas and laid a hand on his forehead. A fever was rising from the multiple old wounds on Legolas' body. Thereafter he measured his pulse and breathing, both too slow. Rozarko handed Elrond a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

"He is having a fever, right?" Rozarko said in a low voice, glancing worried down at Legolas.

"Yes" Elrond said quietly, "he has several old wounds who haven't healed properly".

Elrond wiped Legolas' forehead with the cold cloth. Legolas seem to register the cold, and moved his hand towards Elrond, who took it in his free one.

"It alright, penneth" he whispered, "sleep now".

Rozarko whipped his head up when his head rustle in the leaves of the trees straight ahead. Soon Mirthral appeared in the foliage, jumping lightly on to the ground and hurried over to Rozarko.

"A patrol of orcs is heading right our way" the said in a low voice, "they will reach the camp within an hour".

"I hoped we were long enough from the fortress" Rozarko said, looking grave, "sound the alarm, we are leaving immediately".

Mirthral blew three short blows in his horn, telling the camp to brake instantly. Soon everyone was packing up, readying the horses, blowing out the fire, and getting Legolas ready for travel once again.

Not even ten minutes after, the elves were on the road again, heading north towards the woodland realm, with a patrol of orcs not far behind them. Rozarko once again holding Legolas close in front of him, wrapped warmly in blanks. Legolas was still sleeping, or mayby unconscious, Rozarko didn't know. He had not weaning once while they broke camp, or galloping through the forest, and Legolas was not a heavy sleeper, he knew that, he tiniest noise could wake him up. He put a hand to Legolas' neck, measuring his pulse. It was still too weak. Girion who was riding next to him glanced nervously to Legolas now and then.

When the sun raised, the elves were almost at the sourthen border of the woodland realm, and would reach the palace within nightfall.

The elves stopped at a small stream, to let the horses rest and drink. They placed Legolas, who was still unconscious, near the roots of a large beech. The beech seemed to reach out towards Legolas, almost at it sensed his need of protection. Rozarko, Girion, Aegnon, Mirthral and Rogon formed a protective ring around their prince while Elrond looked to him. The others from the team set watch in the trees surrounding them.

"Orcs are catching in on us" Tristan said from the tree above Rozarko, "it is not the same pack as last night, but nevertheless they are tracking us, and fast".

"Elrond?" Rozarko turned and looked the Imladrian lord in the eye.

"He is in a very bad shape" Elrond replied, "how long can you give me?" he asked Tristan.

"Half an hour before the orcs reach us" Tristan replied, looking nervously down at Legolas, who were becoming paler and weaker from every minute.

"How many?" Rozarko asked.

"About forty" Tristan replied.

"If it is necessary, we hold stand" Rozarko said, and all around Legolas nodded in agreement.

Tristan disappeared into the foliage once again to give the message to the team. Elrond worked hard on Legolas, tried to get some strengthening in him. He tried some herbs who were known for strengthening the heart and pulse, and something to ease his breathing, who were becoming strained. And last, he tried to get the fever down, it was burning Legolas up from inside, and the woodland crownprince was in obvious pain. The hard ride from the night before hadn't done anything good for him either.

When the half hour was running out, the elves could begin to hear the orcs running through the forest. Those who were not standing watch around Legolas, move forwards with bows and arrows ready. Not many minutes thereafter, the elves around Legolas could hear the orcs screams. The team were fighting hard against the orcs so they wouldn't reach their vulnerable prince.

After some time though, the orcs broke through the defense. Rozarko, Girion, Aegnon, Mirthral and Rogon all drew out their bow, and when the orcs became visible through the trees, the arrows flew. When the orcs came to near, the elves drew out their swords or knives. Rozarko and Girion were the two who staid closes to Legolas, while the others attacked the orcs with all their might.

The orcs were coming closer, and soon both Rozarko and Girion joined the fight. But they didn't move two meters away from Legolas and Elrond. The rest of the team joined the fight from behind the orcs now. Aegnon, the most inexperienced one of them, was surrounded by orcs, and did everything he could to fight them off. Tristand and Falael tried to get to him. They broke through the orcs and fought side by side with their young prince and commander's son. A horn was being blown, and the elves knew more orcs were coming.

Rozarko looked over to Girion, "sound the alarm" he said, "maybe we are lucky a patrol will hear".

Girion blew three times in his horn, and continued whenever he could. He would kill and orc, blow three times in the horn, alarming the others patrols who may be nearby that they needed help, and then kill another orc.

More orcs were coming through the trees, arrows flew towards the elves, Rogon was hit in the thigh, and Galdor in the right shoulder. But the elves kept on fighting.

"Aegnon!" an elves yelled over the noise of the battle.

All elves froze for a moment, Rozarkos head whipped towards the sound. Near the stream, the young elven prince fell with an orc arrow piercing his throat. Tristan knelled beside him, and in that moment reinforcement arrived. An elven horn was being blown, and horses galloped over the stream and felled the orcs.

Tristan carried the dying prince over to Rozarko, who laid two fingers on his wrist to find a pulse.

"I'm sorry" he said with a strained voice, "he's dead".

"No" Tristan breathed and fell to his knees, Aegnon still in his arms.

Elrond walked over, placed a hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" he said in a low voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Devastated

Fifth chapter: Devastated

Legolas awoke to a hazy world. He heard faint echoes of people talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He was feeling hot and very thirsty. Someone near was crying. Why? It sounded like a female. But who? Someone was dapped his forehead with a cool cloth. It was almost feeling like a sensation to his burning skin. He knew he had a fever.

He hadn't the strength to open his eyes, but the person next to him knew he was awake.

"Legolas?" came the soft voice. Lucien, Legolas realized.

Everyone in the room became silent. A hand touched his chin, it felt almost cold against his skin. Slowly he opened his eyes, everything was hazy and he felt dizzy and nauseous. He realized he was lying in a bed, on a soft madras and a soft pillow, with a soft blanket over him. Somewhere near a window was open, and he felt the cool autumn breeze caress his burning skin.

"What?" he relied in a hoarse voice, a bit irritated, and he didn't realize why. Maybe because he was nauseous, in pain, burning with fever, tied past words and thirsty.

"No need to be cranky, penneth" came Elronds soft voice.

"Sorry" Legolas said softer.

"It's okay" Lucien replied, "how are you?".

Legolas focused his eyes on his younger brother, it really was Lucien who sat beside him, smiling sad at him. Why so sad? Legolas thought. What happened? Legolas looked around the room, Rozarko and Girion stood by the door, Arin was standing with Thranduil by the window, with tears running down her cheeks. Their eyes met, but as soon they locked eyes, she turned and fled the room. What?

"I will go" Lucien said, sighing before he got up from the bedside and walked after Arin.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, his voice still hoarse.

"Do not think of that now, Legolas" Elrond replied, "tell me, how are you?".

"Arin just fled the room after glancing one time at me" Legolas said in a stern voice, "now tell me why?".

"Legolas" Elrond tried to reason.

"No Elrond, do not try to reason with me. Tell me why Arin fled the room".

Thranduil walked over, sat on the bed beside and took his hand.

"I am so sorry to be the one telling you this, ion nin, but Aegnon died".

"Who?" Legolas replied, not having any idea of whom his father was referring, though the name sounded familiar.

"Legolas, what is the last thing you remember?" Thranduil asked, a bit worried.

"I'm not sure, darkness I guess".

"Aegnon was your son, Legolas" Thranduil said, keeping a close eye on Legolas' reaction, everyone in the room did.

"My son?" Legolas replied, stunned, "are you telling me that my son is dead?".

"I'm so sorry" Thranduil answered, tears in his eyes.

"When?" Legolas asked.

"Five days ago, on the way back from rescuing you".

"What?".

"The team rescuing you were attracted by orcs, Aegnon was shot and didn't survived. He died right away. I am so sorry, ion nin".

"Where is Arin?" Legolas sighed.

"Lucien is talking to her right outside" Rozarko replied.

Legolas threw the blanked away and swung his legs over the bedside.

"Where do you think you are going?" Elrond asked.

"My wife is out there, and I guess it because our son died. I need to get to her now".

"Legolas, you are ill, you should stay in bed" Elrond tried to reason.

"Don't go there Elrond. Either you help me get up, or you leave the room now. Your choice".

Elrond and Thranduil both handed Legolas a hand and helped him up. He was a bit unstable on the legs, but nevertheless he got up. A pang of dizziness hit him, and both Elrond and Thranduil had to steady him. Rozarko handed Legolas a light, deep blue robe. When Legolas was a bit more stable on the legs, he went for the door, leaving the others inside the room. Outside in the corridor Lucien and Arin was standing, talking lowly. When Arin was Legolas walking towards her, she ran to him and threw her arm around him.

"I'm so sorry" Legolas whispered.

"You promised" she said between sobs, "you promised. Two months you said".

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I don't know what else I can say".

"Our son" she cried, "we had a son".

"I heard" Legolas said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You shouldn't even be up from bed, should you?".

"No" Legolas replied and held her closer to him. He didn't care that his legs were shaking under him and his head was pounding, he finally held his wife again in his arms.

"Why are you up then?" she asked.

"Because of you" he replied and looked her in the eyes, he took her head in his shaking hands, "I saw the look you gave me, and I knew something was not right. They told me about Aegnon. I had to get to you, this is my place, beside you no matter what. I love you, Arin, and it was the thought if you that got me through every day".

"I missed you so much".

"And I you".

"Will you go back to bed again? You are shaking, my love" she asked and looked worried at him.

"I don't think I can make it" Legolas whispered, his vision already getting hazy.

"Legolas!".

He lost his footing and slid down the wall beside him. Lucien was by his side in an instant guiding him down to the floor, his back to the wall.

"Elrond!" he yelled.

Arin was by Legolas' other side, holding his hand and trying to get his attention. Legolas heard her, and tried to answer, but it was barely a whisper. Elrond knelled down on the other side of Legolas, Thranduil beside Arin.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked softly.

"Hmm?" Legolas replied and turned his head towards Elrond.

"What about we get you back to bed, hmm? You cannot sit in the middle of the corridor; you are blocking the way".

"Ah" Legolas said, coming a bit more to himself as the dizziness faded, "why am I sitting on the floor?".

"You tell me" Elrond replied, "but first, we get you back to bed".

Rozarko and Girion helped Legolas of the floor, and supported him back to the bed. When he was back in bed, with his back against the pillows, Elrond handed him a cup of the with herbs in it. While Legolas drank the the, Arin told Elrond what happened, and Legolas filled in whenever he had questions.

Soon Legolas felt himself slipping into sleep, and the voices around him faded.

"He used a lot of his strengths surviving in the darkness of Dol Guldurs dungeons" Elrond told the others, "It is a miracle he survived this long. But what he had to go through, and I don't even know the half of it, was enough to break down the strongest of us. Right now he is weak and fading, but I think we can help him through this together. The fact that he got up from bed and walked out alone and without support, tells me he will pull through this. But I fear we will never get Legolas back as we know him".

"The fact that he is back is enough for me" Lucien said, "we will support him all that we can, and Arin too" he added, putting a hand on Arin's shoulder.

"That's good, they will both need it" Elrond looked at Arin and gave her a comforting smile.

"He has a lot of old wounds" Elrond continued, "and many of them haven't healed properly. I will do what I can, but it is more or less up to Legolas to gather is strength once again".

Next time Legolas awoke, the sun outside was shining, Arin sat beside him holding his hand and wiping his forehead with a cold cloth. There weren't any others in the room at that moment.

"You are awake" Arin said in a soft voice.

"It seems that I am" Legolas said and gave Arin a small smile.

"How are you?".

"Better, I think" Legolas replied, "how long have I been asleep?".

"You slept for almost twenty-four hours".

"Why do I still feel tired then?" he sighed.

"You have been through so much, or at least that is Elrond's theory, but I think he is right".

"Elrond's theory? That is actually sounding pretty cool".

"You fool" Arin laughed, "that's not what I meant", she gave him a loving smile, "but thank you for making me laugh in the first time for years".

"I'm sorry" he said, giving her a sad look, "it's my fault, and I'm sorry".

"No, my love" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "it is not your fault, and you may never think that it is".

"It was my idea to go south, to search the fortress, and it was I who got captured and couldn't keep the promised I made to you".

"I know, but it was a risk we all took, I knew the possibility that the mission might fail, I knew you might not come home to the birth of our child".

"I could have waited".

"No you couldn't, even though it was not you who delivered the information, we got a great deal of insight to what lay behind the walls of Dol Guldur".

"Information? How? We all got captured, Rozarko, Girion and I".

"A little more than three months after you all were captured, your father had gathered the army and attacked the fortress. They were able to locate and free Rozarko and Girion, they were held in the upper levels of the dungeons. But they couldn't find you, and soon they were forced to retreat. Your father tried many times after that to attack the fortress, but the orcs regrouped, and it was almost impossible to get near, even with the information Rozarko and Girion could give".

Legolas was silent for a while after that, processing what Arin told him.

"I remember the attack; the orc captain was in my cell then. I often wondered what happened to Rozarko and Girion, I knew they weren't near me, for I tried to call them many times, but never got any answer".

"I'm sorry they couldn't find you" Arin said, near tears.

"It alright, my love, I do not think they held me anywhere near the others. Somehow the captain knew I held more information. But how did the attack now succeed when the others didn't?".

"We got help from Lotlorien and Lord Elrond. They were going in to free Mithrandir, he was captured some weeks ago, and while they tried to free him, your team went in to free you. Most of the orcs marched out some time before that, so the fortress was almost empty".

"Do you know where the orcs march out to?".

"We are not sure; they went east".

"I see. Thank you" he gave her a warm smile.

"For what?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"For having the patience to tell me all this. You must be tired too; you look like you haven't had much sleep".

"I haven't. I can't sleep alone in our bed at the time. I…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath, the tears were beginning to run down her pale cheeks, and her shoulders was shaking with detained subs.

"Come here" Legolas said, holding his arms out and soon Arin was sitting in the bed beside him, clinging to him. She cried, and every desperate cried from his wife was like a knife through his heart. She cried for their lost child, a child he had no memory off. They told him he was with the team that rescued him, but he had no memory of it. He had no idea what he looked like. For now, he just held his wife, comforting her the best he could, while he felt his own tears starting to fall.

Legolas stayed in the infirmary a couple more days. Elrond went home a day ago, when he was sure Legolas was going to survive, and handed him over to the capable hands of the Mirkwood healers. Legolas was getting stronger from every day and was feeling less tired.

For the first time in over sixty-seven years he stepped into his and Arin's quarters. Little had changed in the years he had been absent, a portrait of Aegnon hang beside the wedding portrait of them over the fireplace. Legolas walked up to the painting and took a closer look, he looked familiar, and not because he looked like him at that age.

"That is Aegnon" Arin said from behind him, "but I guess you figured that out".

"He looks familiar" Legolas said with wonder in his still slightly hoarse voice.

"He looks like you when you were fifty".

"I know, but that is not why".

"You talked to him" Arin said with a sad voice.

Legolas head whipped around and he looked at his wife, she was deadly serious.

"What?" Legolas said, stunned, "when?".

"On your way home from the fortress".

"I" Legolas stammered, "I have no memory of that".

"Some you may have" Arin said, taking his hands, "you look at his portrait as if you have seen him before, and you say yourself he looks familiar. So I think you remember a little of it".

Three days after they buried Aegnon. Legolas and Arin got ready in their own quarters. Legolas got dressed in a black tunic with delicate silver leaves patterns, and black leggings. Arin wore a black dress, with the same delicate silver leaves patterns on hers. Her heir she wore away from her face, so it lay in waves down her back.

Outside Rozarko and Girion were waiting for them, and walked right behind them all the way down to the main hall, where the rest of the family waited. The white coffin stood on a wagon behind them, with white lilies and red roses on the top, flowers from Aegnon's parents. Two white horses pulled the wagon out of the underground elven palace. Legolas and Arin walked right behind the wagon, with Arin' parents and Thranduil behind them, then Legolas' two younger brothers, then Rozarko and Girion, and then Legolas' team. All the way out elves stood by the sides laying flowers on the path before them.

When they were outside, they walked into the forest, and in a clearance, by a little steam, a little green hill was raised, with a stonewall in the front with a door. Here the prince of the Woodland realm would rest.

Legolas, Thranduil, Arin's father, Lucien, Gilmarkar and Rozarko bore the cuffin from the wagon and inside the hill. They laid the cuffin on a low dais. All but Legolas walked outside again, and Arin walked inside, taking the final goodbye to their son with her husband. After some time, they walked out, and the others walked in to say goodbye. Many elves from the realm were gathered in the clearance, but only family and close friends walked into the hill to say goodbye. With the door to the hill still open, Legolas and Arin stood before the gathering.

"Under normal circumstances I would stand here, and tell you all what a great person Aegnon was" Legolas said, his voice back to the melodious one he was known for, but this time, held a sadness to it. "I sincerely wish I could tell you. But honestly, I don't know what kind of person my own son was. People have tried to tell me what kind of person he was. But it is one thing to have people tell you, and a hole other thing to have experienced it by yourself. Some have asked me if I will miss him, if I'm sad. Every day for sixty-seven years I have missed him, and every day I was devastated for not knowing him. This will not change now; it will continue for eternity".


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

Sixth chapter: Broken

In the years after Aegnon's death Legolas and Arin tried to find each other again. They tried to get going with the knowledge that they lost their son.

Twenty years past, and the pain never faded, but it got easier to live with. Arin still had some problems letting Legolas to close, even though he tried to find out the reason, she kept pushing him away. But he didn't stop trying, and Arin knew that.

An evening they were alone in their Livingroom, Legolas reading a book in the chair by the fire, and Arin pacing the floor behind him.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked for the fifth time that night.

"Nothing" the answer came, the same every time.

"Then why are you pacing the floor like a trapped animal?".

Arin stopped her pacing, "I'm not!" she hissed at him.

Legolas sighed and laid the book on the table.

"We have been married for over one-hundred and fifty years, I've known you for almost four hundred. I know there is something with you. Please tell me".

"I don't know how" she almost cried, tears in her eyes.

Legolas moved to get up, but Arin stopped him, "please do not get up!", and he sat back down in the chair.

"Then tell me".

"I'm afraid".

"Of what?".

"You will get mad".

"Should I get mad?".

Arin didn't reply, and Legolas knew she had something to tell him that would make him mad.

"Well then" he sighed, "a part of you are obvious wishing to tell me, and another are not, which will it be?".

"I slept with Lucien" the words almost blurted out.

Legolas felt like all the blood got drained from his head, and his heart was pounding like he was going to battle. Did he really here the words correct? Had Arin just told him she slept with his own brother? His mouth was dry, and he could not find any words. He just looked at her, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, a hand covered her mouth, and her body was shaking. Legolas sat deadly still in the chair, not a single muscle moving.

After what felt like hours, he found his voice, it was dangerously low, "what?".

"I slept with Lucien" she repeated.

"When?" he asked, his voice still low, holding back the anger he felt inside.

"A year after you were taken captive".

Legolas didn't say anything, he turned his head and looked into the fire. He heard Arin moving closer, until she was kneeling beside him, grapping his arm. He still did not look at her.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"I don't want your apology" he said, his voice stern but calm. He got up from the chair and left the room, Arin didn't see him more that night.

Unfortunately, Legolas had promised to be there at the training of the new warriors the next morning. He hadn't slept all night, his mind was in chaos, and Lucien would be there too.

It was a gray morning; the sun was hiding behind a thick layer of clouds. Girion and Rozarko stood near the sword training ground, with Lucien in the middle and the new young warriors in a circle around. Dhoelath, the sword master, stood ready next to Lucien. Legolas walked up to the middle of the ground, his two twin knives on his back, the same one his son used before he died, and Legolas got them back.

"We are honored to have the two warrior princes sparing for us today" Dhoelath said to the young ones around them, "crownprince Legolas is known as the finest warrior in our realm. So take a good look when they fight, you can learn a great deal from both of them".

He turned to the two princes, "the rules are fallowing every sparing, I will yell stop and when there is a hit. Good, you may begin when you are ready" he said and walked away.

Lucien drew out his white sword, and Legolas his two white twin knives. Lucien attacked first, and Legolas easily parried his attacks, and before Lucien could make another attack, Dhoelath yelled "stop! Hit to Legolas". Legolas' had his one knife right before Lucien's neck, just an inch before it would draw blood. Lucien exhaled, and the two brothers took position before each other again. Lucien attacked again, this time Legolas moved away instead of parring his sword. Legolas attacked Lucien from the left, and he parried his attack in the last second, but Legolas had two knives, and the other was going to his neck again. "Stop! Hit to Legolas" came the yell from Dhoelath.

Lucien took a look at Legolas, who seemed to be angry for some reason. This time Lucien didn't attack, but waited for Legolas to make the first move. The two princes circled each other for a while, Lucien with his sword raised before him, Legolas with his two knives ready. Then Legolas attacked, Lucien parried the knife going high, but then Legolas moved down, slid over the forest ground and taking hold of Lucien's leg in the process, making Lucien fall to his back. Legolas moved fast as a cat and soon knelt over him, holding a knife to his throat.

"Hit to Legolas" came it from Dhoelath.

"You are slow today, brother" Legolas said in a low voice, filled with detained anger.

"And you are far feistier and aggressive than usual, my brother".

"Arin told me" Legolas whispered before going up and away from Lucien, who laid stunned on the ground for a moment.

"Told you what?" he dared to ask while going up, the crowd around them became silent.

"Do not play ignorant with me, Lucien" Legolas said, his voice filled with anger this time, then Legolas turned towards Dhoelath, "forgive me, this is all I can give today".

And before anyone could answer, Legolas walked off, back towards the palace. Lucien walked after him, and Rozarko and Girion walked with them, but keeping a distance. When they were away from the training grounds, Lucien gripped Legolas' arm and twisted him around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Legolas" he said.

"Sorry?" Legolas hissed back, "how can you possibly think that a sorry makes up for what you did?".

"It doesn't, but what do you expect from me?".

"Expect from you?" Legolas anger was growing, "you are my brother, how could you?".

Thranduil and Gilmarkar silently walked up next to Girion and Rozarko, knowing not to interfere unless it got absolutely necessary.

"I'm sorry".

"Stop apologizing! It is not making up with the fact that you slept with my wife!".

Thranduil felt like someone just punch him in the stomach. He knew something was up when Legolas and Lucien were fighting like this, but he never imagined something like this.

Lucien felt silent after that, aware of his father and younger brother nearby.

"I don't know what I can say or do to make it right, Legolas" he said, almost a whisper.

"Then don't" Legolas said, exhaling, "you're my brother, I trusted you. Don't try to make it up to me, because I don't think you can".

With that said, Legolas turned and walked away, not towards the palace this time, but towards the forest, Rozarko and Girion in a safe distance, but never leaving him.

Legolas didn't return before the next evening; he didn't talk to Arin or any other family member. He did not sleep next to Arin from now on. Four days after he went south with his team on patrol. He was gone a month. When he returned home, he didn't talk to Lucien, and very little to Arin. Thranduil tried to talk to Legolas, but Legolas didn't want to discuss it with his father. Gilmarkar kept his distance from is all, he understood why Legolas was angry and felt betrayed by Lucien, but he didn't want to be involved in the mess. His relationship with his oldest brother was strained enough as it was, he did not wish to make it worse.

Lucien left for patrol to the north, and the tension in the royal family lifted a little. Two weeks past, and Thranduil retrieved a massage from the northern patrol, asking for reinforcement, and the only one on standby in the moment was Legolas and his elite team. Thranduil sent Legolas out, knowing it was Lucien's team who asked for the reinforcement, but not having others to send out.

Legolas rode north and reached the meeting point a day later. It was a camp near a lake, Legolas heard the familiar birdcall from the tress. Elves scout signaling to the camp that help was coming. Legolas stopped his horse abruptly when he saw Lucien. He two brothers gave each other a hard look, and all the others elves in the camp was deadly silent.

"You were on standby?" Lucien broke the silence.

"Unfortunately" Legolas said, unmounting his horse, Girion took the rains.

"For you or for me?" Lucien dared.

"Time will tell".

They walked into the tent, a large map was laid out on a table in the middle. Rozarko and Girion fallowed soon after Legolas.

"Orcs are attacking the northern border, we had to retreat to this point. The orcs are moving closer; they will be here by tomorrow morning".

"How many?" Legolas asked.

"Around fifty from north, twenty moving in from west, and forty from the east".

"You have twenty in your patrol, and with my team we are thirty-two, counting us two in".

"I've always wondered why my team was more than yours?".

"Because I lead the elite, and we are better" Legolas said without looking at Lucien, he pointed at the map, if we put the archers in the trees at these three points, it will probably be there the orcs will march in. If we put the barricades at the three entrances to the camp, it could by us some time and give the archers a change to get as many as possible".

The day and night passed with preparations for the upcoming orc attack. The morning came with a light rain. Legolas, being the best archer in the realm, took place in the trees at the northern entrance with five other archers, all from his team, the others from his team stood on the ground. The orcs attacked as Lucien had told, and the elven archers in the trees killed as many as they could before the orcs broke through the barricades and ran into the camp.

Lucien held the eastern entrance and fought of as many as he could. Legolas jumped down from the tree and took out his twin knife, ready for close combat. He sliced through his enemies, his blades like razorblades. Athletic he ran and jumped through his enemies, killing all in his way. He worked his way towards the camp, where most of the orcs were.

The elves were beginning to get the upper hand of the battle, and the orcs were thinning out. Legolas turned to see Lucien fight of two orcs, while an orc archer aimed his arrow towards Lucien. Legolas took out his bow and aimed the arrow towards the orc, but hesitated firing. The orc released the arrow and it hit Lucien in the back, just under the left shoulder blade. Legolas cursed at himself for not releasing his arrow. Another arrow left the orcs bow and hit Lucien in the lower of his back. Legolas looked on while Lucien got hit, but could not get himself to release the arrow he held aimed to the orc. He knew none of the arrow this far would kill Lucien. Lucien turned and faced the orc who hit him, a thirds arrow flew and hit Lucien in the shoulder. The fourth would have hit him in the heart, if not Legolas had reacted then and shot his arrow, who hit the flying arrow from the orcs bow, and thereafter shot another arrow to kill the orc. Lucien was by now lying on the ground, two elves already by his side.

Legolas turned just in time to parry a stroke from an orc, the force of the stroke was so strong it pulled Legolas to his knees. The orc used it other hand to fist Legolas across the temple. Legolas was forced to the ground, the orc blade going straight for his throat. He rolled to the side just in time, and heard the blade hit the ground behind him. The orc continued to strike after Legolas, who rolled away and came on his legs again, slicing the orcs head of.

The battle was over, the elves defeated the orcs. Rozarko and Girion came up on either side of Legolas.

"You hesitated" Rozarko said in a calm voice.

"I know" Legolas sighed, looking towards the elves who were carrying his wounded brother away.

The word came out that Lucien was badly wounded, and the elves brought him back to the palace as quickly as they could. Legolas and his team also returning the day after the battle, when all was being taken care off. The dead orcs burned, the wounded brought back to the palace, and the remaining of the patrol regrouped and relocated to another camp.

Legolas was soon confronted with his father; he had not even taken his gear off when an angry Thranduil busted into his oldest son's rooms.

"Is it true" he asked with an angry voice.

Legolas turned to face his father. "Yes" he relied, calm.

"Because of you Lucien is badly wounded! What were you thinking?".

"I wasn't".

"Wasn't what?".

"Thinking".

"What!" Thranduil now yelled, "you are not making any sense now, Legolas!"

"Thank you" Legolas raised his voice back, "For the last two months nothing has been making any sense to me. It has all been chaos. I feel like I'm braking down inside. I'm deadly aware of what I've done, and I'm ready to take the consequences".

"The war counseling is gathering now; you are to be there in five minutes".

With that said, Thranduil turned and left the room. Legolas got rid of his weapons, but didn't had time to change from his green and brown patrolling clothes. He walked down the corridors, Rozarko and Girion flaking him. The double doors to the hall of councils swung open to let Legolas inside. But this time Legolas didn't take place beside his father as he used to, this time he walked to the middle of the room, with all the councilors around him, and his king and younger brother, Gilmarkar, before him.

Ruvien, the head of the war counselors, talked first.

"Commander Legolas" he said in a strong voice, "you are being summered here to take trial as the commander of the army and captain of the realm's elite team. Because of you, prince Lucien is badly wounded from wounds afflicted by an orc you could have killed. There are more witnesses saying you aimed your arrow towards the orc, but led three arrows hit Lucien before you fired and killed the orc. Do you contradict this statement?".

"No" Legolas answered calm.

"Do you have something to said to your defense?" Ruvien asked.

"No" came the calm answer again from Legolas.

"Do you have nothing to say at all?" Ruvien asked, wondering.

"I hesitated, I had my reasons, but that is none of your business".

"Very well" Ruvien said, folding his hands, "you are hereby, from this moment, no longer the commander of the Woodland realm's army and no longer captain of the elite team. You will have nothing to do any longer with the patrolling, war and defense of the forest. Is that clear?".

"Yes" Legolas answered calm.

"You may leave".

Legolas bowed to Thranduil, turned and left the hall. In his quarters he met Arin, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You've avoided me to almost two months now" she said, taking his hand, Legolas led her, and met her eyes, taking in the sight of his wife. He had missed her he realized.

"But I'm still your wife Legolas" she continued, "please talk to me".

"I" Legolas started, "I do want to talk to you, and I'm well aware of the fact that you are still my wife. Arin I love you, I still do, believe me, but I can't ignore what happened, I cannot forget what you told me, what Lucien told me".

"I heard you confronted Lucien" she said.

"And do you know it is my fault he is wounded?".

"Yes, I heard what they said, that you didn't fire the arrow and led him get hit three times. But why Legolas? He is your brother".

"I'm not sure. A part of me wanted to kill the orc, a part of the wanted to led the orc kill Lucien, and a small part of the wished is was me who mere firing the arrows. It's horrible, I know".

"You were hurt cruelly by the ones you trusted and loved most in the world. I cannot try to understand how you feel. What happened to the war council?".

"I was resigned from commander of the army and captain of the elite team".

"No!" she breathed, "but, what then?".

"I don't know. I'm not to have anything to do with the army, patrolling or defense of the forest. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. But I was ready to take the consequences".

"But it is what you have done your whole life, they cannot take that away from you. What do Thranduil say?".

"He was there all the time, he didn't object".

Lucien recovered from his injuries and after three days he was released from the infirmary and heard what happened to Legolas, he was not aware of that Legolas could have saved him. The news was met with mixed feelings. He was angry and hurt that Legolas hesitated saving him, but Legolas had prevented the final arrow to hit its mark, which would have been his heart. A part of him understood why Legolas had hesitated, and found the punishment too harsh. Legolas was the best commander in the forest's history, and the youngest too, Legolas had only been five hundred when he was assigned as commander of the army, normally you were at least one thousand five hundred. He started training to be a warrior at nine years old, normally elves were fifty, but the harsh times for the forest forced the young elves to start earlier, and the prince to start way earlier, so he could lead his people and be the best of the best quickly.

Lucien went to talked to Thranduil, who were in his office, working with signing documents.

"Ada" Lucien asked, "may I talk to you?".

"Of cause" Thranduil said, laying the paper to the side, Lucien sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Do you agree with the punishment for Legolas?" Lucien asked.

"I'm not sure" Thranduil replied, "Legolas is the best commander and warrior we have ever had. It is a great loss for the forest that he was remove from his post".

"Do the council know what happened?".

"They know Legolas hesitated".

"But do they know why?" Lucien pressed, "do they know I slept with his wife, do they know we kept it from him in almost ninety years, and how much it devastated him to find out?".

"No, they know nothing of this".

"Legolas hadn't told them?" Lucien asked, surprised.

"No. Why does that surprise you?".

"I thought he would, so they could understand his reasons for hesitating".

"Legolas isn't like that, Lucien".

"May I talk to the council? I want them to know the reason, to know why Legolas didn't shoot in the first place. I do not blame him, ada, and therefore they shouldn't either".

"You do not blame him?" Thranduil asked surprised.

"No" Lucien replied, "I didn't know it was Legolas' team who were on standby, they are rarely on standby. I were afraid Legolas and I wouldn't be able to cooperate. Actually, you should have known too, you sent Legolas out when I called for reinforcements".

"I know, he was the only team on standby, and it would take too long to wait for another. I had to send Legolas".

"Will you let me explain to the council?".

"Yes, but I don't think Legolas should be present when you do".

"Okay".

"I can summon the council to be ready in three hours, it that all right?".

"Yes, thank you ada".

Lucien stood in the middle, just like Legolas not even a week before.

"I know you removed Legolas from his post as commander of the army and captain of the elite team. I stand before you, asking to reconsider your judgment. I know Legolas didn't object or said anything to your judgment, but listen to what I have to say. A year after Legolas was taking captive in the dungeons of Dul Guldur, I slept with his wife. We kept it a secret from him even when he returned home, and just two months ago Arin told him, and he confronted me. I knew by then the trust and love between us was broken, and I saw how devastated Legolas was. He has tried to pull on the façade he is so known for, and when he was being send to help my team, I knew we would have difficulties cooperating. But Legolas put on his professional façade, and we defeated the orcs attacking us. I know he hesitated killing the orc firing arrows at me, but I do not blame him, and neither should you. At least he killed the orc and prevented the killing arrow to hit me".

"After what you said" Ruvien said, "we will reconsider the judgment of prince Legolas. But how can we make sure we can trust him in such a position?".

"You can trust him" Lucien said sincerely, "he is devoted beyond words to his job, the whole army trust him. It is me and him in the same room you cannot trust. As long as Legolas do not trust me I will not work with him, the problem lies between Legolas and I, not Legolas and the entire army".

"Very well, we will reconsider".

The night after this, Legolas stood in the bedroom, trying to sleep next to his wife again. He had tried for a couple of weeks now, always ending in him fleeing the room, not able to come near to her. This time though, he sat on the bed, and Arin got a strange look in her face.

"You did it in our bed? Did you not?" he realized, shocked.

Arin nodded and Legolas got up from the bed as if he was burned.

"I cannot sleep in the bed where you slept with my brother" Legolas said and once again, fled the room.

This time though, he didn't go to the spear bedroom, but out to the corridor and down towards the stables, Rozarko right behind him, calling out to him, but Legolas continued. In the stables he put on the rains on his white steed, he mounted and was about to storm out the stables when Rozarko took a hold of the rains.

"Legolas" he said, calm, putting a hand on his leg, "it is pouring down outside".

"I don't care" Legolas said and rode out of the stables, Rozarko mounted his gray horse and stormed after Legolas.

They rode for the most the most of the night, Legolas didn't seem to have any purpose, other than doing to higher grounds. After some hours, Rozarko began to lag behind, his horse not quite as strong as Legolas', and they were going up the mountains. Rozarko lost sight of Legolas, the rain was still pouring and it was still dark. He rounded a corner, and found Legolas' horse abandoned by the mountainside where there was a little ledge with grass. Rozarko unmounted his horse and looked for Legolas.

He was standing on a tree trunk there grew horizontal from the ledge over the mountainside. Legolas was gazing to the forest underneath him, his body shaking. Rozarko walked slowly out to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas" he said calm, "you're freezing and soaking, come back, please".

"I can't" his voice was shaking and sounding broken.

"Yes, just to the ledge in the first place, I have a spear cape for you, it will provide a little warmth".

"I cannot do this anymore, Rozarko" he almost cried, still looking out on the forest under him.

"Do what?" Rozarko tried to understand.

"I feel like I'm braking from the inside, and I don't know how to fix it. I cannot take it anymore; it is all falling apart. We are all falling apart, Arin and I, Lucien, my father, even Gilmarkar and I. We lost our child, Rozarko".

"I know" he said, his voice low.

"No, not Aegnon, his little sister. Arin was pregnant again, but lost it just after she told me of her and Lucien, she was four months pregnant".

"I didn't know, Legolas, have you told anyone?".

"No", his voice was very low.

"Legolas, come".

Legolas shook his head, moved closer to the edge of the trunk, looking down.

"Do not even think about it, Legolas" Rozarko warned him.

Legolas looked to the forest beneath him, a part of him wanted to jump, be free of the pain and chaos he felt inside. To long has he felt like this. The betrayal of his brother, who he respected, trusted and loved dearly, was bad enough, and the fact that his wife was inflicted in this betrayal, was killing him. He loved Arin, more that word could tell, he still did, and it was the love for her, that kept him from jumping.

"Please" Legolas said, his voice low and broken, "I cannot do it anymore".

"Yes you can" he said, making his voice strong and certain, "you are the strongest person I know, and we are a lot who loves you. Don't do this, Legolas. Don't even think about it".

"Help me, Rozarko" Legolas turned his head and looked and his old friend, "I".

"Here" Rozarko held out his arm, but was choked when Legolas seemed to collapse in front of him and he had to catch him. Legolas was shaking all over, and Rozarko got him back to the ledge, and laid the spear cape over him. It was then he saw that Legolas had cut open both of his wrists.

"Oh, mellon nin" Rozarko whispered, tears in his eyes, "why didn't I see this, forgive me".

He tore some bandages of his cape and band them around Legolas' wrists. With Legolas in front of him, he rode quickly back towards the palace. Legolas' horse fallowing by itself. It was almost morning when they entered the palace, Rozarko supporting Legolas to his spear bedroom. Girion stood outside the door, looking surprised when he saw them.

"Get Legolas inside" he said to Girion, "take him out of the wet clothes and into a warm bath".

They walked into the bedroom, "I will go and get out of these wet clothes too. Do not leave him alone at any time, no matter what. He tried to kill himself outside in the forest, and I'm not sure if he would try again. I will take all of his weapons and make sure they are looked away from him".

With that said, Rozarko left, and Girion guided Legolas into the bathroom, turning on the hot water to the bathing pool in the floor, and helping Legolas out of the wet clothes. Legolas didn't say anything while Girion worked. Girion guided him into the warm water, and Legolas sat with his side to the edge, his head on the floor, almost sleeping. Girion led his fingers run through Legolas' almost white blonde hair, a gesture who always seemed to calm Legolas down.

"Are you ready to come out, Legolas?" Girion asked, his voice calm.

Legolas just nodded, and Girion supported him out of the pool and helped him get dried up. They walked into the bedroom, and while Legolas sat on the bed, dressed in warm and comforting nightclothes, Girion stiches up the cuts on his wrists. He was working on the second wrist when Rozarko returned, going through Legolas' room, emptying it for weapons and other things he could use to harm himself with. Rozarko entered the bedroom again, Legolas lay curled up in the middle of the bed, Girion sitting on the side stroking his back. Legolas was once again shaking badly.

"I'm really worried, should we call for a healer?" Girion asked.

Rozarko sat in front of Legolas, taking his pulse and trying to get in contact with him. Legolas started to shake even more and hyperventilating.

"Legolas!" Rozarko called, but Legolas didn't respond, "he is body is going into chock, yes call a healer, and inform Thranduil and Arin".

Girion ran from the room, while Rozarko tried to comfort Legolas. Not long after Thranduil entered the room with Arin and Elrond.

"Elrond?" Rozarko asked surprised.

"I arrived early this morning, what is going on here".

"He is going into chock" Rozarko informed.

Elrond ran to Legolas, trying to get in contact with him, Thranduil and Arin stood at the edge of the bed, looking worried at Legolas. Girion returned with a healer, and together they worked to safe Legolas. Elrond saw the stiches on the wrist, took one quick look at Rozarko, who nodded, and turned his attention back to Legolas, who was by now screaming desperately.

"Hold him" Elrond told the healer and Legolas' two bodyguards.

He walked over to his medical bag, took out a cloth and a bottle. He wedded the cloth with the liquid and walked back to Legolas, who were being held down.

"I'm sorry, Legolas" he said and held the cloth over Legolas' mouth and nose. At first Legolas fought desperately against them, and he continued for a while longer than Elrond had anticipated. But after a while, he started to relax, and then became completely limp in the grasp of the three who held him.

Arin stood be the bed with tears in her eyes, Thranduil holding an arm around her shoulders.

"Now" Elrond said to Rozarko, "I think it is time you tell us what happened".

"Well" Rozarko said, "how much do you know?".

"For some reason, Legolas was removed from his post as commander of the army, I don't know why".

"Well then, sit down" Rozarko said, and they all took seats, "about two months ago, Arin told Legolas that she and Lucien slept together a year after he was taken captive".

Arin looked down at her folded hands, but Elrond encouraged Rozarko to continue.

"He told me this evening, that at that time, when Arin told him, she was four months pregnant, and lost it a couple of days after. A week ago, Lucien's team called for reinforcements, and Legolas was on standby, why he was the one riding out. Lucien got shot three times by an orc which Legolas was aiming at, but he hesitated and did not shot until the fourth arrow was going towards his heart. Legolas' arrow hit the orc's arrow, but Lucien was already badly wounded. The council removed Legolas from his post thereafter".

Rozarko looked down at Legolas, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"I didn't realize he was breaking down" he sighed, he continued telling what happened this night, and when he was finished, the room was silent for a long while. The silence was broken with Legolas starting to wake up again, he turned restlessly in the bed. But as soon as Rozarko combed his fingers through his hair, Legolas calmed down again.

"I tried to make the councilors reconsider" came Lucien's voice from the door.

Elrond looked up and met the younger prince's eyes, he saw sadness and regret in them.

"And how are you, Lucien?" Elrond asked, getting up from the bed and taking his hands.

"I don't know" he said, tears in his eyes, "I feel so guilty. Betraying Legolas as I did".

"And what about him hesitating?".

"I understand what went through his mind, I properly would have reacted similar. At least he did save me, the last arrow would have killed me. I on the other hand did something I can never forgive myself for doing".

"What I believe is best right now, as it is, Legolas cannot be near you, he doesn't trust you enough. And you have to stay clear of Arin, and be well aware of how you talk to her, about her, even about how you look at her, Legolas will see every detail, hear every single tone in your voice when you mention her name, everything. I do not say it will be like this for ever, but it will take time".

"I will move away from the palace if that is what it takes" he said, "Legolas is more needed here than I am, and if I'm needed here, I will stay away from him if that is what he whish".

"That you will have to talk to Legolas about, when he is better".

With that, Lucien left the room again, looking one last time at his broken older brother.

 _Please come back to us_ he thought, _at least for Arin, she loves and needs you, more than anyone._


	7. Chapter 7: Light

Seventh chapter: Light

When Legolas awoke next he was feeling warm, and a familiar body lying next to him. He breathed in the sent, forest flowers. He opened his eyes and saw cascades of light blonde, curled hair. The light from the windows shined in and got her hair shine like stars. She lay with her back turned to him, he with an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer, kissing her bare shoulder. She turned and looked at him, a glorious smile on her lips.

"Good morning, melamin" she said.

"Good morning to you too, melamin" he said, kissing her light on the lips.

"I hope it is all right I slept here".

"It is".

"Good, for I am never leaving your side".

"You may never leave my side".

"Are you coming home then?".

"I thought I was home".

"To our home".

"New bed" Legolas demanded.

"Is already being taken care of" she exhaled, "I want to tell you my side of the story, if you will listen".

"Okay" Legolas replied uncertain, sitting up in the bed with his legs crossed.

"I was hurting, falling apart. It was hard being a mother for the first time, not having the father to support you, and not knowing if he was alive or not. When Thranduil sent the army to rescue you, and couldn't find you, only Rozarko and Girion, we didn't know if you were alive, many thought you were dead. Lucien was very supportive, even more when Aegnon was born. He tried to fill in some of the places you would have. He started to came closer, and one night he came too close, in the beginning I didn't wanted to, but I lost it, and let him in".

"I don't want to hear anymore, please" Legolas said, tears in his eye, "I cannot bear to hear more".

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Please don't apologize, no more".

It knocked on the door, "yes" Legolas answered, and was surprised to see Elrond enter.

"You do not remember me from yesterday?" he asked.

"No" Legolas replied, "you were here?".

"Yes, how are you?" he asked, sitting beside Legolas on the bed.

"Fine, I guess".

"Well you look better" he said, "may I see your wrists?".

Legolas held out both his hands, and Elrond removed the bandages, they were healing nicely. He putted some new bandages over, and gave Legolas a strengthening tea.

In some days the new bed arrived to Legolas' and Arin's bedroom, and Legolas moved back in with Arin, trying to put the pieces of their marriage back together. Being apart for sixty-seven years, losing two children, one born and the other before it saw the light of the day, infidelity and mistrust, it was almost too much to bear, and they had to work on the trust and love again for a long time.

In the meantime, Lucien moved out of the palace and settle down in a settlement to the north. Every time he would go back to the palace, he would give notice beforehand, and Legolas would often either be gone, or not anywhere near him.

The army was falling apart, they didn't trust the new commander as much as Legolas, and the elite team could not choose a new captain between them, and therefore broke apart and was spread out on different other teams. After two years like this, the war council called in Legolas.

"Lucien told us the story of what happened between him and Arin" Ruvien said, "the army trust you the most, and we have come to realized that what happened then is not a reflection on your works as commander, but something between you and Lucien. We would therefore ask you return to your posts, and getting back the elite team".

"It would be my pleasure" Legolas said.

"Thank you" Ruvien said, standing and bowing with his fist to his heart, all of the others councilors did the same.

Legolas called all from his elite team to gather at their quarters in the barracks. He putted the team back together, and reorganized the army and the patrols, it took a lot of work and time, but was in three months back up running smoothly.

The years went on, Lucien keeping away from Legolas and Arin, and giving notes ahead when he came to the palace. If he came unnoticed, he tried as best to keep away from Legolas, and he managed pretty well. Legolas and Lucien hadn't seen each other for twelve years, and when Lucien came unnoticed to the palace, Legolas and Arin was in Imladris.

After twenty years Arin became pregnant again, and this time it went without complications. Legolas was by her side all through the pregnancy, not going out on patrol once. Lucien heard of the pregnancy from the public announcement, and asked Thranduil if he could send his congratulations to Legolas and Arin. Thranduil was uncertain, but said he could try, he did not know how Legolas would react.

When Legolas received the letter, a couple of months later, he read it once, and replied with a short note, writing _Thank you_.

Two month back until the birth, and Arin awoke in the middle of the night with a scream. Legolas sat abruptly up beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My water broke" she cried, "it is too early, this cannot be happening".

"Easy, melamin" Legolas said calm, "I was born two months too early too, and I turned our just fine… More or less".

"Thank you" Arin chuckled.

Legolas got up and opened the door to the corridor, Rozarko held the night watch.

"Will you get the healers?" Legolas asked calmly, "the water broke".

"Sure" Rozarko said with a huge smile before running off.

Soon the bedroom was filled with healers ready to deliver the new prince or princess. Legolas sat against the headboard with Arin in front of him, a hand on her stomach, letting strength stream from him, through his hand and into her. In the morning, with the first light of the new day, the first autumn day, the first child was born, a beautiful, healthy girl. And twenty minutes after, her twin sister was born.

Rozarko sneaked his head around the door, a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations" he said, looking from Legolas to Arin, "twins?" he exclaimed, "wonderful!".

"Thank you" Arin said.

"Shall I get Thranduil?" he asked, "I think he is up now".

"Sure" Legolas replied.

Rozarko walked down the corridor, meeting Girion on the way.

"Legolas and Arin have two baby girls" he whispered before walking off, Girion almost ran to the bedroom.

Rozarko knocked on Thranduil's private living room door, a distracted "come in" sounded, and Rozarko walked into the room. Thranduil sat in the chair by the window, eating breakfast and reading over some documents.

"What is it?" he said without looking up.

"You're a grandfather" Rozarko said, almost making Thranduil choke on the apple he ate.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Go see for yourself" Rozarko said, grinning.

Thranduil opened the bedroom door, seeing Arin sitting up in the bed with a baby in her arms. Legolas sat on the side of the bed, also with a baby in his arms.

"Twins?" Thranduil asked.

"Twin girls" Legolas replied, smiling.

Thranduil walked over and sat beside Legolas, looking down at the little, beautiful girl in his arms.

"This is Rian" he said, "our firstborn daughter".

"And who do we have here?" Thranduil asked, looking down at the baby girl in Arin's arms.

"This is Rianath" Arin said.

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls" Thranduil said, "congratulations to both of you, I am so happy for you".

Four weeks after, the ceremony for the naming of the two new princesses was held. Elrond, his twin sons, Arwen and Estel and Glorfindel came from Imladris and Galadriel, Caleborn and Haldir from Lorien. Legolas and Arin walked from their quarters with each a baby girl in their arms. Legolas and Arin both wore silver white clothes. Rian had a dress in the same color, but with light purple pattern sewn in, and Rianath with light red.

Legolas and Arin walked to the throne room with Rozarko and Girion right behind them. Thranduil stood before the throne in silver and gold robes, with the crown of the Woodland realm on his head. Legolas himself wore his white mithril circlet, with the deep blue stone on his forehead. Arin wore a white mithril circlet formed as leaves and flowers, with deep blue stones in the middle of the flowers.

Legolas bowed before Thranduil, and Arin curtsied.

"Today we are naming the two new princesses of the Woodland realm" Thranduil said, his voice floating out to all nearby, "and it is my honor, to give these two princesses their names".

Rozarko walked fourth with a little basin if water and white flowers, looking like a mixture of lilies and orchids. Thranduil dipped two fingers in the water and drew a line across Rian's brows.

"I give to you the name Rian" he said, "first light".

He did the same to Rianath.

"I give to you the name Rianath, second light".

When Legolas turned, Rian decided in that moment to gulped, hitting Legolas on the side of his face and down his shoulder. The throne room became deadly silent, all waiting to see how Legolas would react. He looked at first offended at his daughter, but then a smile played on his lips when he heard Arin trying hard to suppress her laughter. He turned to look at his wife, and with his free arm pulling her in and kissing her.

"No" she exclaimed, laughing, "this dress is new".

"I know" Legolas laughed back, "but this is the punishment for laughing".

The audience in the throne room dared to laughed too. Girion walked up to give Legolas a handkerchief he could wipe the gulp of with, and handed one to Arin too. With that done, they walked out of the throne room and back to their quarters. When they freshened up they walked into the gardens, where the closest friends and family, people well aware of the fact that Lucien wasn't present, but not asking questions. The evening went well, the girls not gulping on anyone again. The two girls being shown fourth to friends and family.

Gilmarkar stood outside Legolas' and Arin's door to their living room, deciding if he should knock or not. After some minutes he knocked, and waited. Not long after he heard Legolas' fair voice from inside, telling him to enter. He turned the doorknob and walked into the living room. Legolas walk back and forth in front of the windows, trying to calm down the small baby girl in his arms. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gilmarkar, looking surprised.

"I can come again when the time is better" Gilmarkar said, regretting his decision.

"No" Legolas said, a small smile playing on his lips, "sit down. It looks like you want to say something".

"But you're occupied at the moment, I can come again later".

"Nonsense" Legolas said, waving his hand towards the couch, "sit down".

Gilmarkar walked to the couch and sat down, Legolas fallowed and sat in the chair in front of him, putting his legs on the table in front of him, laying the baby on his legs so she could see him. He lent back in the chair, giving Gilmarkar his attention.

"What is it you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Actually" Gilmarkar said, a bit uncertain, "I came to apologize".

"Apologize?" Legolas said, surprised.

"Yes. Everything went wrong when naneth died, and I blamed you for so many years. I want to apologize; I was wrong to blame you".

"I understand why you blamed me" Legolas said, his voice low, "I blamed myself for many years, I still do".

"I'm sorry".

"It not your fault I blame myself".

"Well, I feel like some of it is my fault, if I didn't blame you as I did, maybe you would not blame yourself as you do".

"A lot has happened in the years thereafter, Gilmarkar, the way our mother had to died was traumatic for all of us. I understand why you were angry, why you blamed me and why you pushed me away. But it is many years ago now".

"Can you accept my apology? I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you in all those years".

"Well" Legolas said, looking thoughtful, "I will forgive you, if" he added, making sure he had his brother's attention, "you change your niece's diaper".

Gilmarkar chuckled, "if you will teach me?".

"Sure".

Legolas walked into their living room, Arin sat in the chair before the fire, staring into space. He walked over at knelled beside her.

"You are doing it again" he said, his voice calm and loving, asking her to look at him.

"I can't stop feeling guilty" she whispered.

"We talked about this, and I know I was not there the first time. But for me this is my first time, and I will not miss one bit of it. Our girls love you, Arin, but they are beginning to feel the consequences of the guilt you feel".

"I cannot let go of Aegnon" she hissed, turning her head to meet his eyes, she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am not asking you too" Legolas said, taking her hands, "but do not miss out on your daughters' childhood".

Children laughter was heard from the room Legolas came from, making Arin look behind him.

"I feel like I replaced Aegnon" she cried.

Legolas sighed, they have talked about this so many times, and every time it was the same he told her.

"You are not" he said, his voice strong, "it is alright to grieve the loss of our son, but do not forget you have two daughters too, and they need their you. Please, do not push them away".

"I'm not pushing them away" she yelled, yanking her hands out of his grip.

"All right" Legolas said, trying to calm her down.

"Ada" came a small voice from behind him.

Legolas turned to find Rianath standing in the door, in her little hands she held a piece of paper. Their four-year-old daughter walked uncertain up and stood next to her father, who were kneeling beside the chair her mother sat in.

"I have a painting for naneth" she said, her voice trembling.

Arin looked away, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I think we should go for a walk in the gardens" Legolas told his daughter, "give naneth some peace for now, she is a little tired. Then you can show her your painting when we return, okay?".

"Okay" she said, disappointed. Legolas lifted her up in his arms and walked off to find Rian.

It was a beautiful summer day, and the gardens was filled with flowers in all colors and shapes. Legolas sat in the grass, looking at his girls running around the bushes and trees, playing.

"Ada" Rian called, running to him, giving him a hug, "may we pick some flowers for nana?".

"Of cause" Legolas told her, "I actually think that is a brilliant idea".

The two girls ran off to pick flowers. They picked one, ran to him and lay it I front of him, and ran off again to pick another one. They continued like this for some time, picking flowers in all kind of colors. After some time, they ran back to Legolas.

"May we put flowers in your hair, ada" Rianath asked, "please".

They looked at him with pleading eyes, and Legolas could not resist them.

"Sure" he said.

They laughed and giggled while they put small flowers in his hair. Legolas didn't mind, as long as they had fun doing it. At least, it was his daughters, and he would do anything in the world to make sure they were happy, even if it meant putting flowers in his hair. One day, he hoped, they would grow out of this.

"Oh my" a voice sounded behind him, he turned and was Gilmarkar walking towards him, "the proud and noble crownprince of the Wood elves, with flowers in his hair".

Legolas shot him a dirty look, Rian and Rianath coming up to Legolas, putting more flowers in his hair.

"Be careful of what you say" Legolas warned him, a look of mischief in his eyes, "or I'll make them put flowers in your hair too".

"Oh please, ada, can we?" they both pleaded in unison.

"You have to ask your uncle" Legolas told them.

"Please uncle Gilmak, can we?" they pleaded, again in unison.

"You can't possible resist your nieces, can you?" Legolas teased.

They both looked hopefully and pleading up at Gilmarkar, who sighed, wat next to Legolas and said: "all right, but not so girly colors as you put in your father's hair".

"Yey" they exclaimed and ran off to find more flowers.

Soon Gilmarkar's hair was decorated in white and yellow flowers, while Legolas' was decorated in all kind of colors. When they walked back to the palace, Legolas had Rian on his arm, while she was holding a small bouquet of summer flowers. Gilmarkar had Rianath on his arm, she was also holding a bouquet of flowers.

In the corridor of the royal Thranduil walked out of his office, and what he saw put a smile on his face. Legolas and Gilmarkar walked with flowers in their hair, and a little girl on the arm.

In time Arin learned to cherish her daughters. She was always a good mother for her daughters, but now she was there for them all the way. Legolas had raised them almost by himself, not getting much support from Arin, who had felt guilty for having more children after Aegnon, and for loving them as she had loved him.

She spent more and more time with her girls. She was the light in them, and saw what light they gave to their father and her husband. Legolas never became the same elf he once was, but for Arin, it was alright, for he was a loving husband and father, who would do anything for his family.

Arin found Legolas sitting at his desk, looking document over, properly reports from the patrols. He was so occupied he didn't realize she came in before she was herself on his lap. He looked surprised up at her, but she just took his one hand and placed it on her stomach. A smile spread on his lips, and they soon found hers.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Eight chapter: Nightmare

 _Legolas peeked through the tree branches, what he saw in the under him made his blood freeze. He was hiding in a tree on a mountainside in the Misty Mountains, his team far behind him, searching for what he had just found. His mother._

 _She was chained to a tree in the clearing, orcs all around her. Torches in their hands, fires burning. They tortured her, whipped her, beating her, burning her._

 _Legolas felt the anger rise inside him. He knew he was alone, and couldn't take down the hundred orcs before him._

 _His mother was screaming from the pain the orcs afflicted upon her. Legolas had been searching for her for five days. Her body was mutilated from the torture. She was dying right before his eyes._

 _Their eyes locked, she saw him in the tree. Inside their minds she told him to leave, to flee while he had the change, he could not save her._

" _I'm not leaving you" he told her back through their bond._

" _You have to, my child, I'm dying, you cannot save me"._

" _Let me help you"._

" _The only way you can help me is by killing me now and end my suffering. I'm dying"._

 _In that moment, the orcs started torturing her again, and the pain she felt flouted towards Legolas, and he felt the pain she felt, the strength who was fading her. He then knew she could not be saved. She looked pleadingly at him._

" _End this" she pleaded, "I cannot stand it anymore. I would rather end my life by your merciful hands than by these orcs"._

 _Legolas took his bow and pointed an arrow towards her heart. Tears in his eyes._

" _Will you forgive me this?" he asked, heartbroken._

" _There is nothing to forgive, my child. Remember that I love you, very much"._

" _And I you"._

 _With that said, Legolas let his arrow fly with deadly accuracy._

Legolas awoke to the sound of an infant child crying. It was early in the morning, outside the snow still felt heavy to the forest ground, as it did the evening before. Arin stirred beside him, looking up at him.

"I will get this" he said, kissing her forehead and getting up from bed.

He grabbed a robe from the chair in the corner, and walked into the nursery next to their bedroom. Legolas walked to the crib where the crying came from. It was his infant son, Theran, not more than five weeks old. Legolas took him up in his arms, and wrapped the blanked around his son. Theran became silent right away.

Legolas took a look at Theran's twin sister, his daughter Anariel, named after his mother. But she was still fast asleep, not disturbed by her brother's cry.

He sat in the chair by the fire, comforting his son, who looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Legolas sang softly to him, the same lullaby his mother sang to him and his brothers.

After some time, Arin joined him, Legolas was finish with his song, and Theran was fast asleep again.

"He is sleeping once again" Legolas told her.

"Well, I couldn't fall to sleep again" she told him, "you are riding out this morning".

"I know" he sighed.

"Promise me you will be careful".

"I promise" he said sincerely to her, kissing her softly, "I have you, our beautiful daughters and these two small ones to come home to, if that's not reason enough I do not know".

"Good" she said kissing him back, "for they need their father, and I need by sleep".

Legolas laughed, but was being cut off with a knock on the door.

"Yes" he said, allowing whoever it was at this hour to come in. It was Rozarko, looking upset.

"I'm so sorry to come now" he said, "but we received words that orcs, trolls and spiders are closing in from west, faster than we anticipated".

"How much faster?" Legolas asked, getting up from the chair, a sleeping son on his shoulder.

"They will reach the palace in two hours".

"What?" Legolas exclaimed, giving Theran to Arin, "how did this happen? How did they come this far before us knowing?".

"I do not know".

"Assemble the army as fast as possible, I want them ready to ride out within the hour. Send words to the nearest patrols to make defense, and send those on standby out to help".

Rozarko bowed and ran off to do so, while Legolas changed to his ballet clothes, the green and brow tunic, and his weapons ready. In half an hour he was ready, running through the palace towards the courtyard where the army assembled.

The courtyard was filled with elven worriers running back and forth, readying weapons, horses and other gear. Rozarko walked up beside him, telling the patrols on standby rode out twenty minutes ago.

Ten minutes after, the army was ready, and Girion walked up with his and Legolas' horses. Legolas mounted his beautiful white steed, looking back to the stairs. Thranduil and Gilmarkar stood there.

"Be careful" Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded, turning his horse and galloping out of the gates, Rozarko and Girion right behind him, followed by the Woodland army. Thereafter, the palace went into a complete lockdown, guards patrolling around it.

All around him it was like controlled chaos, trolls smashing through the elves, elven archers firing cascades of deadly arrows down upon the enemy, and elven artillery smashing through the orcs flanks. The spiders attacked the elves flanks, running through the trees.

"We need to take down the trolls" Legolas said to Rozarko and Girion.

They both nodded, and Girion assembled Legolas' elite team, and soon they attacked the trolls, knowing their flanks was being hold by the elves there had been given this task.

Legolas and his team manage to take down most of the trolls, but then a horn was heard to the south, not elvish Legolas realized. He regrouped his team along with another team and took stand to the south. Soon wargs riders were upon them. Legolas got spearmen forth to defense against the wargs. When the first wave was cast back by the spears, Legolas attacked with his team. In the trees archers shot arrows towards the wargs.

Legolas was being chased by one warg, his horse galloping through the trees, wargs and elves all around him. He looked back, taking his bow and pointed an arrow, trusting his faithful horse to run straight. The arrow hit its mark, and the orcrider fell dead to the ground. The next arrow hit the warg in the forehead, and it stumbled to the ground. When Legolas looked forth again, a warg was coming up from the side, gripping him and his horse in its foul mouth. The razor-sharp teeth piecing the horse and Legolas' flanks. It rattled both of them before it let go, and they both landed several feet from the beast. The horse un top of Legolas, crushing him from the waist and down.

The warg ran to his horse, biting through its throat and yanking it of the ground and thereby of Legolas. For a moment he was allowed to feel relieved, the weight of the horse lifted of his crushed limps. But then another warg bit through his legs and side. A scream of pain escaping him, alarming Rozarko and Girion, who were being held back by orcs and wargs. They froze when they saw the warg grip Legolas and bite down, the blood gripped from its mouth before it threw Legolas through the air. His back hit hard against a tree, and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Rozarko and Girion fought the way towards Legolas, who lay by the tree. Two archers from the tree had jumped down, one of them kneeling by his side, the other firing arrows towards the enemies nearby. Rozarko jumped off his horse, kneeling next to Legolas, who were covered in blood, and bleeding heavily from multiple deep wounds.

"Pease be breathing" Rozarko whispered, exhaling relived when he felt the warm breath on his cheek.

The archer tore bandages off his clothes and helped Rozarko and Girion bandaging the worst wounds.

"We need to get him back to the palace" Rozarko said, "he is dying right before our eyes".

Girion blew three short, almost alarming sounding blows in his horn, informing the army and the elite team that Legolas was retreating, wounded. Soon all from the elite team were flanking Girion and Rozarko, while they got Legolas up on Rozarko's horse. They galloped hard back to the palace, Legolas sitting in front of Rozarko, the team protecting them on the road home. The bandages they put on Legolas was already soaked in blood, and his breathing was beginning to come in short breath, he was fighting to stay alive.

The guards outside the palace blew the horns, informing the standby healers that wounded was coming in. Some hours ago, the first wounded from the battle were being brought in, and the healers were busy taking care of the wounded. Now they heard that Legolas was being brought in, badly wounded and dying, they regrouped, and the royal healer stood ready in the royal wing of the infirmary to take care of the wounded prince.

Gilmarkar ran to Legolas' and Arin's room, not minding knocking on the door. Arin flew up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm sorry" he said, short of breath, "they are bringing in Legolas, he is badly wounded".

Arin told the nurse to take care of the infant twins while she ran from the rooms towards the courtyard, she knew Legolas would come in this way through, and the first healers there would judge how bad his wounds were, and how much help he would need.

When Arin arrived in the courtyard, Thranduil were already there, and not long after the gates opened. Through the gates the elite team of Legolas rode in. First Arin could not see Legolas, but then she saw Rozarko in the middle, heavily flanked by the team. She could only glimpse Legolas in front of him.

Girion dismounted, taking Legolas from Rozarko's horse, already healers ran to him while Rozarko told what happened. Arin could not hear what he said, Thranduil had a hand on her arm, making sure she did not run to Legolas jet, not as long as they didn't know how bad it was. The healer rang with the alarm bell, alarming the others that it was critical and lifethreatening.

Healers from inside ran to the courtyard helping stabilizing Legolas as best they could, before he was moved inside on a stretcher. They put tight bandages on the worst wounds, trying to slow the bleeding a bit. The sight of Legolas as the healers carried him past Arin and inside, made her stomach twist. He was covered in blood, several deep wounds bleeding heavily, and both legs looked like they were crushed. She collapsed on the stairs, Thranduil supporting her while she screamed in distress.

"Take her inside" Thranduil told Gilmarkar, "I will try to find out how bad it is".

Legolas was immediately being brought to the operationtable. Five healers worked twelve hours on saving him. In the meantime, his team rode out to take the final strike in the battle, and the battle ended, leaving the elves victorious. When his team returned, they were choked to hear Legolas still was under surgery, by this time in the tenth hour.

The healers found that both of Legolas' legs were crushed along with his pelvis. He had several bitemarks from the warg on his legs, waist and upper body, one of his lungs punctured, making his breathing difficult, and often they had to remove blood from his trachea.

The elite team stayed near the infirmary, hoping to hear news about Legolas. When Legolas had been for surgery for twelve hours, Belenor, the royal healer, came out from the operationroom, looking tired and strained. Arin was the first to react, then Rian and Rianath, who had been sitting beside her. Thranduil stood by the fire and turned to look at Belenor, Legolas team, who were also present, all looked at the healer.

"We have done all that we can" Belenor said, his voice grave, "Legolas is in really bad shape, and I'm not sure if he can survive this. He died two time on us on the operationtable, and the last time it was hard to revive him. Both of his legs and pelvis are crushed, we have repaired what we could, but if he survived, I'm not sure if he will never get his full strength back. His right lung is punctured and gathering blood, which makes it hard for him to breathe. And he has lost a lot of blood".

"May I see him?" Arin asked, her voice low.

"They are bringing him from the surgeryroom to the intensive section to observation. You may see him in a short while, we have to make sure he his stable after we have moved him. I will get you when it is".

"Thank you, Belenor" she said, her voice shaking.

They waited for almost two hours before Belenor came back, looking even more grave than before.

"I'm sorry" he said, "we are losing him. He's awake, and I think you should go to him".

"Are we to say goodbye?" Rian asked, her voice shaking and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We are doing everything we can to save him, and we are not giving up. Right now he is stable, but it can change very quickly. He is dying, and I do not see how he can survive this, if he does, it would be a miracle".

Legolas lay on the bed, feeling incredible cold. He could not bear to have too much weigh upon his legs and pelvis, it hurt too bad, so he was only covered in light blankets. He was shaking, both from the cold and pain. Every single part of his body hurt, and it hurt every time he took a breath, and every breath was a struggle to breathe. His breathing was shallow and restrained, coming with gurgling sounds from the blood assembling in his lungs. He had coughed blood up many times, and everytime it burned and sent shots of pain all through his body. A healer, he had forgot his name, sat on a chair left to him, monitoring him.

The door opened, slowly he turned his head and saw Arin and his two oldest daughters walking in. They all looked like they haven't had much sleep. Arin took his right hand, and was choked to feel how cold it was.

"I was almost careful" he said, his voice low and hoarse, blood floating out of the corner of his mouth. The healer took a cloth a wiped it away, Legolas looked his way, trying to find out what the healer's name was, the had no idea of who he was.

"Shh" Arin said, combing her fingers through his hair, he turned his head back towards her, "I know you did your very best".

Legolas' breathing began to be more restrained, and the healer toke a towel. Legolas started to cough, first restrained and with his mouth closed tight. The healer laid a hand on his shoulder, holding the towel before Legolas' mouth. Legolas coughed up blood, there were collected by the towel the healer held.

He felt dizzy from the coughing, and pain shot through his body everytime, even with the amount of painkilling herbs they been giving him.

Arin said more after his was finish coughing, but he did not register much of it. Something about hoping, staying strong, fighting, and that she loved him. He wanted to say something back, but had not the strength to.

Both his girls kissed his forehead and said they loved him. When they walked out of the room, Thranduil and Gilmarkar walked in, saying somewhat the same things. What was going on? Legolas thought, normally when he was injured his family did not look like this. Then he realized, he was dying and his family was saying goodbye. He wanted to scream, call to them that he would survive, that he would not leave them, but all that happened was his breathing becoming almost hyperventilating. The healer next to him told him to breathe slowly.

"Prince Legolas, look at me" he said, his voice stern but calm, making Legolas turn his head and look at him. "Ease your breathing my prince". He had one hand on Legolas' chest, and took Legolas' left hand and placed it upon his own.

"Feel my breathing" he said, his voice still calm, "match your breathing to mine. That's it. Good".

Legolas calmed down, the healer's method working. Legolas turned his attention back to Thranduil and Gilmarkar. Thranduil took his hand and placed his other hand on his cheek. Gilmarkar looked frightened.

Thranduil paced back and forth in his office. Gilmarkar sitting in the chair in front of the desk, looking at his troubled father. It was six hours since they saw Legolas, and he was getting worse.

"Should I inform Lucien?" Thranduil blurted out, making Gilmarkar almost jump in the chair.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he heard correct.

"Should I inform Lucien?" he repeated, "he is his brother after all".

"I think you should" Gilmarkar said, looking as his father walked to the desk, writing a note.

Lucien sat in his talain, high up in the trees, looking at the sunrise, when someone was running through the trees towards him. It was Khatar, member of Lucien's team.

"I have a message for you from the King" he said, handing over a piece of paper with Thranduil's mark on.

Lucien opened the paper and felt the blood draining from his face.

 _My dear Lucien_

 _I'm sorry to inform you that Legolas got badly wounded in the battle yesterday, he went through a twelve-hour long surgery, but I'm afraid he is dying, and the healers do not think he will survive. We all said our goodbyes while time is, and I think you should too._

 _Your father_

 _Thranduil._

Lucien packed and was on his horse towards the palace within half an hour.

Lucien stood before the door to the room Legolas lay in, Thranduil by his side. It was one day since Legolas was brought in, and he was still fighting for his life. Lucien's hands were shaking; he had not seen Legolas for over forty years. And now he was right behind the door, dying.

Thranduil opened the door, and Lucien stepped in, his father right behind him.

At first he looked at Legolas' face, although he was awfully pale, he still looked fair and ethereal. His silvery white hear framing his face. The rest of his brother almost looked mutilated and damaged. His torso was covered in bandages, some with fresh blood soaking through. His legs and pelvis covered in bandages too, and fixed with planks.

The worst was the sound of his breathing, which was restrained, shallow and all too fast. He struggled for breath, his breathing wheezing, and it gurgled from his lower throat and chest, indicating collection of blood.

Legolas coughed and blood floated from the corner of his mouth, the healer sitting next to Legolas wiped it away quickly.

"I'm not sure I can do this" Lucien said with a shaky voice.

"I'm here all the time" Thranduil told him calmly.

Lucien slowly walked to Legolas' bed, almost expecting Legolas to jump up from the bed, telling him to leave. When he came near the bed, he almost wished Legolas would. His older brother lay almost lifeless un the white covers, who made him look even more pale. Lucien took his cold hand, and got no reaction from Legolas.

"Brother" he whispered.

Legolas turned his head towards Lucien, and slowly opened his eyes. At first Legolas did not realize who it was, but after a short while he saw Lucien standing next the bed, holding his hand. Legolas first wanted to yank the hand out of his grip, but had not the strength to it. His breathing changes and became quicker, but the healer next to the bed laid softly a hand on his chest, and he calmed down once again.

Lucien led go of Legolas' hand, "I should not have come" he said, turning to leave.

"No" came the hoarse gurgling voice of Legolas, Lucien turned.

Legolas was looking right at him, blood floating from the corner of his mouth, the healer wiped it away. Lucien walked back to the bed, taking the hand Legolas held out to him. For a while they just looked at each other, Lucien didn't know what to say and Legolas not having the strength to say anything.

Legolas breathing changes again, but this time it was getting hard for him to breathe air in. The healer got op from the chair and laid his ear near Legolas' chest. Without a word he walked to the door, pulling at a robe hanging next to it. He walked back to Legolas, making towels ready.

Thranduil laid a hand on Lucien's shoulder, and they both walked back to the wall by the door, giving the healers who would come some space. Soon the door opened and Belenor walked in with a healer behind him. He listened to Legolas' breathing, and indicate the two others to turn him over in the right side. When this was done, one of the healers slapped Legolas on the back, right between his shoulderblades. Legolas coughed and with it blood came up, but not enough, he still had trouble breathe in.

"We need to drain his lungs" Belenor said, "get the basin ready".

The chief healer walked to another basin, washing his hands and forearms. One of the other healers got a small basin, and the other readied tools on the table close to the bed. Belenor took a small tube of metal, sharp in one end, he laid it in boiling water before he used it. One of the healers washed Legolas back, right over the ribs where the right lung would be. When they were ready, Belenor felt for the right spot.

"This will hurt Legolas" he said, "but when it's done, it will ease your breathing".

Legolas nodded, and Belenor yanked the tube in between two ribs, making Legolas groan with the penetrating pain. Through the tube blood now floated from the lungs and into the small basin. Soon Legolas' breathing eased, and all in the room sighed in relief.

Lucien walked towards in old champers, Thranduil walking beside him in silence. When they rounded a corner they almost dumped into two young ellyth, Lucien guessed they would be around twenty years. One in a light purple dress, the other in a light green. Both of them looking very much alike, twins Lucien realized.

"Lucien" Thranduil said, "this is Rian and Rianath, daughters of Legolas. Rian, Rianath, this is Lucien, your father's brother".

Lucien looked in wonder at the two young ellyth in front of him. They had Arin's hair color and curls, but Legolas icy blue eyes. They were extremely beautiful, and now he understood why all was so taken by the daughters of Legolas. He had heard people talk about how beautiful and fair they were, looking so much like their parents. Now he experienced it first hand by himself.

"It's an honor to meet you" he said, bowing.

Rian and Rianath both curtsied before walking off. Thranduil and Lucien continued forwards his olds champers. An hour later he found himself in the royal family's living room. Thranduil was there, and soon Arin and Gilmarkar joined them, both holding the newest members of the royal family, Legolas infant children.

"Lucien" Arin said calming, a small smile on her lips, "I want you to meet our youngest children. This is our son, Theran".

Lucien looked down at the small child in Arin's arm, not more than five weeks' old, sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Gilmarkar walked over at presented the child in his arms.

"This is Anariel, Legolas' and Arin's youngest daughter" he told him.

They sat in the couches before the fire, Arin still with Theran in her arm, but Thranduil now hold Anariel, rocking her gently. Lucien dared to look at Arin, she still looked as beautiful as she always had, probably more. In the forty years apart from her, he's feelings had not faded, and in that moment, he was grateful that he did not live in the palace close to her.

It knocked on the door, and Rozarko entered when Thranduil gave permission.

"They are bringing Legolas to surgery again" he said, and the room became deadly silent, "he stopped breathing".

"No" Arin breathed.

Legolas awoke to a hazy world, first he felt awful disorientated, then he saw people standing over him. The next thing he felt was excruciating pain shot all through his body, the source coming from his chest and lungs. A painful scream sounded through the air, and he realized it was him screaming in pain. He felt warm liquid floating from his throat and out of his mouth, muting his scream.

The people over him tried to calm him down, but he started shaking violently, which shot pain through his body once again. More screams escaped him through the blood in his throat. More people hurried to the surgeryroom, and he heard orders being given throughout the room, but could not hear what was being said.

Next he felt people taking his arms and shoulders, holding him down. Even his legs were being restrained, though more gentle. Again he felt the excruciating pain from his chest. What was they doing? Someone near his head talked calmly to him, and he tried to concentrate on the soft voice instead.

"Listen to my voice" he told, "it is going to be all right. You woke up in the middle of the operation, and we cannot give you any more anesthetic. Keep listen to me" he kept on when Legolas lost the concentration and another scream sounded through the room.

A cool cloth was being laid on his forehead, almost feeling like a sensation, and he calmed down for a short while, marveling in the cold feeling. He felt like he was burning up from inside. He healer next to him wiped some blood of the corners of Legolas' mouth. He turned his heard and looked at the healer, the same one from earlier, or was it yesterday, he didn't know, but the one he didn't know the name of.

The pain shot through his body again, and for a short time, the world disappeared and a heartbroken scream sounded through the room. All in the room froze, Legolas' body began to cramp, and then he became completely limp.

It knocked on the door to the royal family's living room. Thranduil once again called for enter, and Belenor entered, his eyes seeking his king. Thranduil stood when he saw Belenor, their eyes met.

"Legolas awoke during the operation; we could not give him any more anesthetic, because his body would fail if we did. We had to finish the surgery while he was awake. But his heart stopped".

The room became deadly silent, Belenor's voice shock, "they are trying to revive him, but time is running out. They have tried for almost twenty minutes now".

"What are you saying, Belenor?" Thranduil asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm asking if we shall stop?" Belenor said, "the longest someone have tried to revive a person have been twenty minutes, and that person had braindamage".

"Please let me see him" Arin said, standing, "before you stop let me see him".

Belenor nodded and walked Arin to the surgeryroom. Legolas was laid on a table in the middle of the clean room, who were filled with healers. One healer knelled on the table, pumping on Legolas' chest. Another stood next to his head, breathing him in the mouth at the right times. Arin walked up next to Legolas, taking his hand.

"Legolas listen to me" she said, her voice surprisingly strong, "if you can hear me, come back to us. Do not give up now. You promised me you would never give up. You have four children who loves and adores you, think of them and fight".

All in the room looked surprised when Legolas took a deep breath, his breathing became quicker until he started hyperventilating. The healers worked to ease his breathing and stabilize him. Belenor walked up and laid a hand on Arin's shoulder.

"I will never doubt the power of true love" he said, going to assist the others healers stabilizing Legolas.

Legolas slipped into a coma after that, and the healers could not tell if he would wake up again. Legolas was moved back to the intensive section, and a healer was constant by his side, monitoring him. After three weeks Legolas was still in a coma, and the healers began to lose hope.


	9. Chapter 9: Awekening

Ninth chapter: Awakening

Elrond stood before the crown prince of the Woodland realm. He looked just like he was asleep, and looked almost peaceful. Next to Elrond stood Estel, the adoptive son of Elrond, he looked troubled at the elven prince in the bed before him.

Elrond laid a hand on Legolas' forehead, trying to find some of the prince lifeforce, he could not feel it.

"It this really how your story shall end, Legolas?" he asked, his voice calm, not expecting an answer "with all you have done, been through and still have before you, is this really how it shall end for you".

Elrond smiled, a small, but nonetheless there, spark of lifeforce floated through his fingers.

"Is this really how is done, my prince? Am I really to provoke you to feel the life still in you?".

A bigger smile played on Elrond's face, he held his other hand out to Estel, who took it, and Elrond showed him how to find Legolas' lifeforce. It was a small light, surrounded by darkness, but it was there.

"You know you are making an excellent tryout on Estel" Elrond tried to tease, which resulted in a spark of light coming from Legolas.

Estel stepped back, surprised, "what does that mean?" he asked.

"That he is still with us" Elrond told, "and fighting. Legolas is the most humoristic of Thranduil's children, remember that. You can tease him and provoke him, you saw the effect from it just now. But it is a fine balance with Legolas, he has been through a lot. And he is a Thranduilion, never forget that either".

"I won't" Estel said, looking almost I awe at the elven prince before him.

"Well Legolas" Elrond turned his attention to the elf, "would you show us, or more precisely Estel, how much lifeforce there still is in you?".

The room floated in white light, twinkling like a thousand stars, it was hauntingly beautiful and fair. But soon the light faded, and the room was once again in twilight.

"Very good" Elrond said, smiling, "I'm here now, penneth, and we will try to get you out of this".

Small, almost desperate sparkles lighted from Legolas, Estel looked questionable at Elrond.

"He hears us, Estel" he told, "and he want to be free of this, quite desperate it seems. But now, rest, we will let him rest and come back later. For now, you are to meet his beautiful family".

Arin looked up when Elrond entered their living room, she sat with Theran, who were by now nine weeks old.

"Elrond" she greeted him.

"Arin" he greeted back, "meet Estel, my adoptive son".

Arin rose from the chair, walking over to Estel, he took her hand and kissed it.

"The rumors of your beauty of speaking truth" he said.

From the room to the right, two young elven women entered, making Estel look in astonishment at them.

"And this" Elrond said, waving his hand towards the young women, "is the famous daughters of Legolas".

"Famous" Rian teased, giggling, "why you flatter my lord, we are hardly famous".

"Well tales of your beauty travels far, even to Rivendell and Lorien" Estel told, making the girls flush.

"I'm Rian" the one in the yellow dress said, curtsying, "the firstborn daughter of Legolas".

"And I'm Rianath" the one in the light blue dress said, "the second born daughter of Legolas".

"And who is this?" Estel asked, looking to the child in Arin's arms.

"This is Theran" Arin told, "the second born son of Legolas, but nonetheless his heir. His twin sister a sleeping right now, you will meet her later".

Estel smiled to the child, being told beforehand that Legolas and Arin lost their firstborn son over forty years ago.

"You have beautiful children" Estel said.

"I have good news" Elrond said, guiding Arin back to her chair, "There is still lifeforce in Legolas, it's hard to find, but when you do, it shines bright as a thousand stars. He is still fighting, Arin, and trying to find his way back to you".

"Thank you, Elrond" Arin said, sincere.

"I would like to take you with me tomorrow morning, I think you can do a lot better than I".

Arin nodded.

The next day, Arin, Elrond and Estel was standing before Legolas' bed. Elrond once again laying on Legolas' forehead. Telling Arin to do the same. Estel's hand he took in his free one.

"Goodmorning Legolas" Elrond said, looking for the small light he knew was there, "talk to him, Arin, like he was awake, provoke him if you can" he told her.

"Legolas" she said, her voice calm, "melamin".

The sound of her voice seemed to awake something in Legolas, and the light started to shine brighter.

"That's good, penneth" Elrond said, "now show your wife just how much alive you are, and how much you fight for her and your family".

They were all taken aback by the white light that burst from Legolas. It filled the room and shone like stars.

"Come back to us, my love" Arin said, "your children miss you, and your youngest cannot understand where their father is".

The light shone brighter around the room, filling them with hope and warmth. But as suddenly as it came, it started to fade again.

"Try to keep it up Legolas" Elrond encouraged, "you cannot be tired already, you are not doing anything than sleeping" he tried to provoke.

The light burst fought again, almost knocking Elrond to the floor. A yelp sounded from Arin, and she looked surprised down at the hand she held.

"He squeezed my hand!" she exclaimed.

"Legolas" Elrond tried.

But the light faded, until only the sunlight filled the room.

"We will try again later, and continue until he decides to wake up" Elrond said a smile on his lips.

They continued like this for a week, trying to bring different family members. One afternoon Elrond, Estel, Arin, their two oldest daughters and Thranduil were in the room. Arin and Elrond with their hands on Legolas' forehead. Arin holding Legolas right hand, Elrond holding his left hand and Estel's hand. Rian Hold Legolas' left hand, and Rianath held her sister's, and she Thranduil's. Elrond had told all beforehand what they should do.

"Legolas" Elrond called, "do you hear us, or are you too fast asleep" he teased.

The small light became brighter, "I didn't think so, you were always known as a light sleeper I remember" he said.

"Come on Legolas" Elrond encourage again, "show us what you still have in you. Your family is here, show them, give them the hope you gave to me".

The light became a little brighter, "come on Legolas" Elrond said, "or are you sleeping to fast?".

The white star looking light burst forth in the room, filling the room. The light danced around his family, filling them with the force of his life, giving them hope. Suddenly, a whisper was heard in the light, it was Legolas' voice: "I'm still with you".

Arin and her daughters had tears in their eyes.

"Then return to us, ada" his daughters said in unison.

The light around them became brighter and started to swirl around them like a great wind was floating in it. Legolas squeezed Arin's and Elrond's hands, both of them looking down at him. It looked like Legolas tensed all his muscles, a scream escaping him.

"Estel" Elrond said, "pull the rope next to the door".

Estel ran and pulled the rope. Soon after Belenor entered, looking surprised at the scene before him. He hurried to Legolas, assisting Elrond trying to call Legolas back.

Legolas body began to cramp, a new scream escaping him. He tried to find his way back through the darkness. The pain intensified, and he heard the voiced clearer around him. Elrond was calling him, his voice calm and soft.

Legolas head was lifted, and a cup was pressed to his lips. Elrond told him to drink the warm liquid, and Legolas tried, but had difficulties swallowing it. Nonetheless he felt the effect of the herbs, and his body started to relax, and some of the pain lessened.

He opened his eyes, the world hazy around him. His eyes meeting Arin's and for a long moment they just stared at each other. The white light of Legolas still dancing around the room.

Elrond looked to Estel, who stood by the door, looking a little frightened. He walked over at putted a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right" he said, "Legolas is a very strong and powerful person".

Legolas reached his hand towards Arin's, and she took it quickly. Belenor checked his vitals, finding his pulse beating strong, but his breathing too fast.

"Easy Legolas" he said calming, "ease your breathing".

Elrond walked to Legolas side again, checking his breathing, who was calming down.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked, getting his attention, "can you ease your light, just a bid?".

Legolas concentrated for a moment, and the light faded until all of it was back inside him, safe where it belonged.

"Good" Elrond said, smiling, "you did very well, penneth".

"When will you stop calling me that?" Legolas asked, his voice low, but smiling.

"When you get older than me" Elrond teased.

Legolas chuckled.

Thranduil gathered Legolas' family, giving the healers some space to check on Legolas. After they had left the room, Elrond and Belenor began to examine Legolas. Elrond told Legolas to reach for his hand, Legolas slowly lifted his hand, then his arm. He was shaking badly from the exertion. He tried to grip Elrond's hand, but could not coordinate his movements to reach it. Legolas' hand felt to the covers, he exhaled frustrated.

"Give it time, Legolas" Elrond said, "try again".

Legolas looked to where Elrond held his hand, concentration on the position. Then he raised a shaking arm again. He concentrated and tried to find Elrond's hand. Their fingers met, and Legolas tried to grip Elrond's hand, but he had not the strength to grip it.

"Good Legolas" Elrond encouraged, "your strength will return. It is very good you found my hand".

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"You were in a coma. Before that they had to revive you under your surgery, there is a risk that your brain took some damage in the process".

"Hmm" was all Legolas said, looking to where Belenor worked at the table, sorting herbs.

"Do you have any idea of how long time there has passed?" Elrond asked.

Legolas thought for a moment, turning his head to look out of the window.

"There is still snow outside" Legolas said, "and I really hope it is the same as I remember".

Legolas felt silent, and Elrond waited patiently, sitting on the chair next to the bed, Estel still by the door.

"Five weeks" Legolas said, his voice tired.

Estel looked surprised, but Elrond smiled.

"Good" Elrond said, taking a cup of steaming tea from Belenor.

Elrond helped Legolas drink the tea. It took a while, Legolas having trouble swallowing the liquid.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked when Legolas had finished the tea.

"Tired" he replied.

"Is that all?" Elrond asked calmly, but a little skeptical, whipping a strand of Legolas' hair away from his forehead.

Legolas gave him a frustrated look, exhaling.

"You know me too well" Legolas said.

"I do" Elrond replied, smiling, "and right now, you are not a very good tryout for Estel".

Legolas looked to where Estel stood, still by the door.

"Well" Legolas said, looking back to Elrond, "I'm deciding to give him a lesson in difficult patients".

Elrond laughed, "that is an understatement, penneth. You are an impossible patient".

"I can approve on that" Belenor said, standing behind Elrond.

"Well, then I can't think of anyone better that you" Elrond said, waving Estel to the bed, "will you allow Estel to assist me while I examine you?".

Legolas took a long look at Estel, remembering him from Imladris, but that was many years ago.

"Yes" Legolas answered.

"You remember him?" Elrond told, Legolas nodded.

"I'm not sure I remember you though" Estel said.

"It was many years ago" Legolas told him, Estel nodded.

Elrond got op from the chair, removing the blanket covering Legolas. His legs and pelvis still wrapped tight in bandages and fixed, the coma not giving him much help to heel properly.

"Both of Legolas' legs and his pelvis got crushed" Elrond told Estel, "so be very gentle when you unwrap the bandages. We have to see how much it has healed".

Estel slowly and gently unwrapped the bandages around Legolas' legs and pelvis. Elrond and Belenor helping lifting when it was necessary, to spare Legolas the most. When it was done, Estel took a look at the long operations scars, going from the foot, un top of each leg to the waist. They had healed nicely. Elrond guided Estel's hands, feeling the bones under the skin. Belenor sat next to Legolas head, easing him when it got painful.

Estel felt first on Legolas' shin, they had almost healed. Then around his knees, he felt something that did not feel right, making Legolas hiss from pain when he touched it. Elrond felt at the point Estel pointed out, feeling a dislocation of the right knee.

"You know what to do" Elrond told Estel, who nodded and placed his hand on either side of the knee.

"This will hurt a bit" Estel told Legolas, "but is it necessary, our knee is dislocated, properly because it's not healing right".

Legolas nodded, and Estel pressed his fingers into Legolas' knee, and in one quick movement, twisted the knee so it relocated right. The motion sent sparks of pain through Legolas' legs, a painful scream escaping him.

Elrond helped fixing and wrapping the knee before Estel went on. The other legs were healing fine, but the pelvis healed wrong, and both Elrond and Belenor examined it.

"The pelvis you cannot relocate as you did the knee" Elrond told Estel.

"I figured" he said, a frown between his eyebrows, "surgery?" he asked.

"Yes" Elrond replied.

"Do not say I need to go to surgery again" Legolas said, his voice frustrated.

"I'm afraid so, Legolas" Elrond explained, "your pelvis is not healing properly".

"When?" Legolas asked, sighing.

"When we are ready" Belenor replied, "hopefully this evening".

The surgery was planned for the evening. It went without complication. Estel was allowed to fallow Legolas to surgery and observed the process. Legolas had problems waking from the anesthetic, but that was a common problem with Legolas. He stopped breathing, but all you had to do was laying a hand on his chest, telling him to breathe. Estel got assigned with this job.

The next few days Elrond tried to determine if Legolas suffered from any form of braindamage. But it didn't seem like it.

Two days after the surgery, Arin returned to his room, holding Theran, and Elrond holding Anariel. Legolas was still in bed, his broken legs and pelvis not able to support his weigh. He turned his head when the door opened, smiling when he saw who entered.

"There is someone who missed their father" Arin said, sitting herself in the chair next to the bed.

Elrond helped Legolas, putting a pillow under his arms so he had some support. Then he laid the little girl in his arms. Legolas got tears in his eyes, bending down and pressed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"They have grown" he said.

"Yes" Arin replied, smiling.

Some hours later, a chestnut brown haired elf entered the room, replacing the elf monitoring him. Legolas' eyes fallowed the elf as he got the report from the other, and thereby sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Good evening, my prince" he said, "it is good to see you awake again. How are you?".

Legolas did not answer at first, but kept looking at the elf, which started to make him uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked.

"What?" the elf exclaimed, not what he excepted.

"I remember you from before the coma, I have seen you before, but I cannot remember your name".

"I'm Belenir" he said, smiling, "Belenor's son".

"That's properly why you look so familiar".

"I guess. I have been his student for some years, and now I'm a trained healer myself".

"Ah" Legolas said, suppressing a yawn.

"You're tired" Belenir said, "rest".

"I'm not doing anything other than rest" Legolas said.

"Well you need it".

"It seems like it" Legolas said, this time turning his head, yawning.

"It does" Belenir chuckled.

Legolas turned his head back towards Belenir, "are you to sit here all night?" he asked.

"Yes".

"Good luck".

"Well thank you" Belenir chuckled, "I'm sure it will go fine".

Legolas smiled, getting more comfortable before closing his eyes, soon falling to sleep.

After three hours, Belenor entered to make his last examine of Legolas that day, he did this three times a day, unless something happened. Legolas woke the moment Belenor opened the door, and he smiled when he saw the prince looking his way.

"Always a light sleeper" he Belenor said walking to the bed, "how are you?".

"Tired, but that's no surprise" Legolas answered.

"Any pains?" Belenor asked.

"Legs, pelvis, lungs" Legolas replied, "the same as last time you asked".

"Getting a bit irritated, are we now?" Belenor said.

Legolas sighed, but didn't answer. Belenor removed the blanket from Legolas, taking a look at the new operation scars. He frowned, a hand going to Legolas' forehead. It was warm, too warm.

"You are having a fever" he said, "and the operation wounds is infected".

Belenor turned to Belenir, "make a fever reducing tea and a compress to lay on the wound, use athelas".

Belenir nodded and went to work. Belenor taking a basin of cold water and a cloth, lying the cool cloth on Legolas forehead. When Belenir was finish, he helped Legolas drink the tea, and thereafter helping his father wrapping the compress on the wounds. When they were finish, Legolas was almost asleep again.

After three weeks at the infirmary's intensive section, Legolas was finally relieved to come home. The first couple of weeks he spent with his family, and when he was ready, he started to retrain himself.

He got a new horse, the son from his old horse who died in the battle. Legolas always trained his own horses, and it turned out it was excellent training for him too.

He made a full recovery, to all healer's astonishment, and his own.


	10. Chapter 10: Losing it all

Tenth chapter: Loosing it all

Legolas, Arin, their twenty-six-year-old daughters and their five-year-old son and daughter travel home from a winter spent in Imladris with Arin's parents and Elrond's family, which Legolas was a big part of. They were escorted by Legolas elite team, and were by now almost at the border to the forest.

It was a beautiful spring morning. The bird was singing, and the sun shone from a blue sky.

"We will reach the forest in about three hours" Tristan told from the front, looking back at the others behind him.

The two brothers, Rogon and Logon came galloping from the north where they had been scouting, their horses making antics as they ran, in high spirit as the rest of them.

"All clear to the north" they said in unison.

"Good" Legolas said.

"Good" Theran repeated from his seat in front of his father, making the two brothers smile.

They rode un for an hour more when Cyan and Kaleth came galloping from the south.

"All clear to the south" Cyan said.

"Good" Theran said proud before his father could answer.

Cyan laughed, "you're welcome, my little prince" he said, bowing on his horse, making Theran giggle.

They rode on for nearly two more hours, the forest now shown in the horizon. They decided to take a short test before they entered the forest, and giving the horses some to drink. They stopped by a small stream, giving the horses some water, and resting for themselves. Theran and Anariel ran around the small camp, exploring.

Legolas walked with Arin in the outskirts of the camp, enjoying the spring and the sun. They kept a close ear and eye on their two youngest, but knew they were in safe hands. Both of their older sisters adored them, along with the rest of the team, all of them having a close eye to the two small elflings.

After a while, Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, looking to the west.

"What is it?" Arin asked.

"Rozarko!" Legolas called.

"What?" Arin asked again, this time more anxious.

"We are being fallowed" Legolas told when Rozarko was with them, "look to the west".

Rozarko and Arin both looked to the west, dark birds were swirling in the horizon.

"Brake camp" Legolas said, "we are moving to the forest as fast as possible".

It didn't take the elves long to brake camp, and soon they were galloping towards the forest. In half an hour they were under the leaves of Mirkwood, galloping towards the palace.

"Stop!" Anglond yelled from the front, "spiders!".

The team took bows and arrow fort, and soon the arrows flew towards the trees.

"Evacuate Legolas' wife and children" Anglond yelled.

Tristan, Girion, Rogon, Logon and Falael all evacuated Arin and the children. Legolas took a quick look after them as they disappeared into the forest, then he turned his attention towards the spiders attacking. The rest of them moved the same way more slowly. Luckily there weren't many spiders, and soon the rest of the team fallowed after the others.

Anglond stopped in the front, making the others behind him stopped too. In front of him a wargrider stood. The warg attacked and Anglond shot it before it reached them. A scream sounded through the forest, and right after they heard Girion's horn sounding alarm. Legolas froze, recognize the scream as coming from Arin.

All of them moved fast towards the sound of Girion's horn. The sight meeting Legolas and the rest choked them. Tristan, Girion, Rogon, Logon and Falael all evacuated Arin and the children were surrounded by wargs, the warriors in a circle, with Arin and her children in the middle. Falael lay on the ground, bloodied and looking lifeless. Legolas and the rest of the team joined the fight, making an opening for the other to flee.

Some of the wargs fallowed them, and Legolas' team tried to prevent them, but they were too many. Galdor's horse got killed, and Galdor fought on from foot, but soon got wounded and fell to the ground.

They fallowed Girion and the others, wargs closing in on both teams. Legolas could see Arin and his family galloping through the trees, wargs on both side of them, closing in. Girion killed one who came too close to Arin, but another fallowed too quickly. It attacked Girion's horse, and he fell to the ground, the warg jumping over him towards Arin. It never made it to her. It fell to the ground, it's head pierced with one of Legolas' arrows.

Girion got a hand from Tristan, and jumped up behind him, blowing the distress signal in his horn, hoping a patrol would be nearby, even though they were still some miles from the borders.

Legolas tried to reach Arin, and guard her right side. He never made it. In front of them a wall of wargs prevented the elves from going further, wargs closing in from all sides now. Then they all moved fast, arrow flew towards the wargs, the wargs attacking, and killing the horses. The elves fought aggressive, with deadly precision, and the wargs fell dead from their arrows, swords and knifes. Arin and the children once again in the middle of the circle.

Gilthron got killed by an warg, defending Arin. Legolas turned just in time to see the warg attack his wife and Theran she held before her. Legolas shot an arrow who killed the warg, but it collided with her horse, knocking her and Theran to the ground. Theran began to scream and cry from the fall.

The wargs attacked in full force now, spreading the elves. A warg attacked Arin, and this time Legolas could not safe her. He froze when he saw the warg biting his wife and son before throwing them hard against a tree.

Legolas ran to them, killing all enemies in his way. He knelled beside her, she was gasping for air, blood flowing out of her mouth and wound all over her fair body. Theran lifeless in her arms.

"No" Legolas gasped, tears in his eye, "no, no, no, no! Stay with me" he cried desperately.

He felt her lifeforce leaving her right through his fingers. Arin struggle for breath, blood flowing from her mouth. She slowly pulled her engagement ring of and laid it inside Legolas hand.

"No" he breathed, "please, you can pull through this"

Arin's breathing became slower, Legolas holding her close to him, not caring that his clothes got soaked with her blood. Right there, in the middle of the chaotic battle, Legolas held his wife as she died in his arms. She stopped breathing.

"No, don't leave me" he cried.

"ADA!" he heard Rianath scream.

His head whipped up, just in time to see Rianath fall of her horse, being attacked by a warg. Legolas stood, bow in hand, releasing an arrow. It hit the warg, he sent another that killed it' rider. He left his dead wife and son and ran to his three other children, Rianath the only of them not on a horse, Rian holding Anariel on hers, flanked by Rozarko.

Legolas was cut short by a warg attacking him. He drew out his twin knifes killing the first beast, then its rider. Another attacked from the left, and he manage to jump in time before the warg would bite him. He bore his knife into its throat, killing the beast. The rider jumped to attack him, and he felled the orc still in the air.

Then he felt a boring pain to his right thigh, an orc arrow found him. When he looked to where it came from, another arrow found its mark through his knee. His right leg buckled. Legolas took a small knife from his boot and threw it towards the orc archer, killing it. Legolas pulled the two arrows out. He tried to stand, but his right damaged knee not able to support his weight. He tried to stand, not supporting too much weight on his right knee, when he saw a warg attacking Rianath. Her throat was cut open and her scream muffled by the blood floating out of her.

Legolas looked to where he last saw Rian and Anariel, both of them of the horse, Rozarko too, and he tried to fight of the wargs attacking them. Legolas let his arrows fly, killing the wargs closest to his daughters. Tristan came running to help Rozarko, but got short cut by a warg. Legolas ran the best he could, trying to ignore the pain in his knee. Soon he was at his two daughters side.

Soon the rest of the team fell, Legolas was hit by an arrow to his lower back, and Rian was shot in her stomach, dropping Anariel in the process. Legolas knelled and took a frightened Anariel in his arms.

"Run" he whispered, knowing it was her only change to survive, slim as it much be, she would die if she stayed here, "hide in the trees".

"NO!" she cried, "I'm not leaving you ada".

"You have to" he pressed, kissing her hair, "RUN!" he yelled, getting up in time to parring an attack from a warg.

Anariel ran, and Legolas hope beyond hope that she would escape. He took one last look after her as she ran, a warg chasing her. Then all became black.

Lucien rarely patrolled in the western part of the forest, but his team had fallowed a pack of wargs going from the north toward the south-west of the forest. They had fallowed the tracks for five days when they heard horn in the distance. Lucien recognized it as Legolas' team, and it was a distress call.

Lucien felt the blood leave his head and his heart was pounding. What he saw before him was terrifying. The forest floor covered in blood, dead bodies from wargs and orcs. They searched the battleground and found several dead horses.

"There is a body here" one of Lucien's warriors yelled.

"Falael" Lucien recognized him, "it's Legolas' team".

"He's dead" the warrior said, making Lucien fear for the fate of the others from the elite team.

They continued searching the ground, finding more dead bodies, and several badly wounded, but alive. By a tree Lucien saw a white dress, covered in dried blood, cascades of light blonde hair.

"No" he breathed and ran to the tree, "Arin".

Still in her arms a small child lay, a boy not more than five he guessed. Theran he realized. They were both dead. He felt the tears burn in his eyes, and several slipped down his cheek.

"Lucien" someone called, not far from him.

He freed himself from the sight before him and walked to where a warrior had called him. He recognized Rozarko, lifeless on the ground next to a beautiful young elleth, Rian or Rianath he realized.

"He is barely alive" he said, "the two ellyth dead. Your brother".

Lucien looked to his left, seeing Legolas lying on the ground, pierced by several arrows.

"He lives, but just barely" the warrior said, "we have to get the wounded to the palace quickly".

"Gather the wounded first" Lucien said, "we have to take care of them first, the rest of you gather the dead".

The alarm sounded in the palace and the infirmary, wounded were coming in, but they didn't know who. The infirmary and healers were ready, and not long after, almost the entire elite team were being brought in, including Legolas.

The healers began to work on the wounded, doing their best to save them.

Lucien walked to his father's office, knowing the king would be there. He knocked on the door and heard his father call to enter. He walked in, seeing his father behind the desk. Thranduil looked up when Lucien entered, surprised.

"Lucien, what are you doing here?".

Lucien never got to answer before be felt the tears stream down his cheeks. Thranduil got up and embraced his son.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice soft, "what happened?".

"I found Legolas, his family and team in the forest" Lucien cried, "Legolas and half his team is in the infirmary. But, ada".

Lucien took a deep, steadying breath.

"They were attacked by wargs, around a hundred of them we counted by the dead of them. Arin and the children, they didn't make it. We found them all dead".

"No" Thranduil breathed, feeling the tears fall.

Legolas awoke in the infirmary, healers waking back and forth from one bed to another. To Legolas' right Rozarko lay, looking at him, his face sad. To Legolas' left Girion lay, still unconscious. Next to Girion Tristan laid, awake and meeting his eyes. Opposite Legolas lay Anglond, also awake, and to his left, Rogon and then Logon, both awake too. Mirthral lay to Anglond's right side, unconscious, and then Kaleth, also unconscious. Galdor, Cyan, Falael and Gilthron were nowhere to be seen.

Belenor walked up to Legolas, seeing he was awake.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Not sure" Legolas answered slowly, "did it really happen?".

Belenor didn't answer, but his face gave answer enough for Legolas.

Legolas began to shake his head, refusing to believed it was true.

"No" he cried, "no, no, no. Please, it cannot be true".

Legolas started to panic, Belenor anticipating such a reaction and calling for assistance. Soon four healers surrounded Legolas' bed, trying to hold him down while Belenor wetted a cloth with a liquid from a small bottle. Legolas was by now crying and almost screaming desperately, awakening the last ones from his team who was unconscious. They all looked worried by as their captain was sedated. Belenor held the cloth over Legolas' mouth and nose. Legolas panicking even more. Soon he became limp in the healers' grasps.

Thranduil, Lucien and Gilmarkar walked into the infirmary, Belenor meeting them near Legolas' bed.

"How is he?" Thranduil asked soft.

"We had to sedate him" Belenor told, "he was panicking. In addition to this, his right knee is crushed from an arrow, but will heal, as his other physical injuries. The emotionally wounds he's suffered, I'm not sure how will heal".

Thranduil looked to the bed where Legolas laid, right now it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Gilmarkar already sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Legolas' hand. Thranduil looked around the room, four members of the team missing, and he guessed why. The others all awake, looking to Legolas' bed. Thranduil though it was good Legolas was surrounded by friends right now, he knew they were there.

An hour later Legolas awoke once again, the sedative effect wearing off. He rolled over to his side and hold almost cramp like to the covers in the bed. A soft hand was laid on his shoulder, Belenor he realized. The tears started to flow and his breathing intensified.

"Easy now" Belenor's soft and calm voice sounded, "it's allright. Ease your breathing. Easy now".

Legolas tried, but felt like he was drowning and gasping for air. His body started shaking. His chest hurt, and he felt like he had a big lump in his chest. He could not hold it back any more.

"Let it out" Belenor said, still soft and calm, "we are here for you. It's allright".

A heartbroken cry escaped Legolas, and he started to cry desperately. All in the infirmary froze, all teammembers with tears in their eyes. Belenor just sat next to Legolas, letting the prince cry and get it out. But after a short while he started to get trouble breathing, and he began to hyperventilate.

Belenor called some of the healers to him, and readied the sedative once again. Two healers held Legolas down while Belenor held the cloth over his nose and mouth. Legolas struggled against the restrains, but soon the sedative took effect, and he became calm. Belenor removed the cloth right after Legolas felt to sleep, only giving him a small dose of the sedative, anticipating he properly had to do it more.

Legolas awoke half an hour later, it was beginning to be dark outside he realized. The healers walked soundlessly around the infirmary, looking to his teammembers. Legolas rolled over to his side again polling his legs up to his chest. The tears began to fall again, but he eased his breathing, concentrating on breathing slowly in, slowly out, not wanted to be sedated again. A hand touched his shoulder, he realized it was Belenor.

"Don't" he said before Belenor could say anything, his voice dangerously low, and Belenor knew the prince well enough to know not to interfere when he used that voice. The hand disappeared again and Legolas was left alone, well almost alone, his teammembers close by in the healing hall of the infirmary.

Legolas didn't fell asleep that night, he heard Belenor tell one of the healers on nightwatch to tell him if he didn't fall asleep within thee hours. Legolas was still curled on his side, looking blank before him. Girion in the bed next to him shot him worried looks now and then, but did not address him. He heard the voice Legolas used on Belenor, knowing not to interfere now.

After three hours Legolas still wasn't asleep. Belenor came to his bedside, placing a cup of steaming herb tea on the nightstand. He sat on the bedside next to Legolas, lying a hand on his cold, wet cheek.

"Drink this Legolas" he said, his voice soft, "it will help you sleep".

He helped Legolas up, and with shaking hand Legolas took the cup, drinking the tea and lying back down, again curled on his side. Belenor sat with him a short while, but when he laid a hand on his shoulder again, Legolas again warned: "don't", his voice again dangerously low. Belenor removed his hand, but kept sitting next to him for a short while. When it didn't seem that the tea would get Legolas to sleep, Belenor got up from the bed, walking to the herb table at the door, boiling some water. He mixed some herbs in a basin of boiled water. He sat he basin on the nightstand, moving it as close to Legolas head he could. Legolas did not look at him once, just laid staring blankly before him. Belenor took a small towel, waving the damp towards Legolas, so he could breathe it in.

Belenor waved another healer to him.

"Will you continue this?" he asked the healer, "just wave the damp in his direction, it should soothe and calm him, hopefully helping him sleep. Continue until it does not damp anymore".

The new healer sat next to Legolas, waving the damp in his direction. It had some calming effects on him, and he felt incredible tired, but could fall asleep. His mind was racing, the lump in his chest hurting more and more badly. A sob escaped him, and the healer laid his hand on top of his.

"Please" Legolas said, his voice low, but more broken this time, "don't".

The healer quickly removed his hand again, continuing waving the damp silently.

Legolas did not get any sleep that night, and Belenor discussed with the best healers of the forest what they should do. If he did not fall asleep the next night, they would try a stronger sleeping herb.

The day went on, healers examine and treating the wounded elite team. The bandages on Legolas' leg and lower back was changed, and the wounds cleaned. Belenor was looking at his knee, not liking how it felt.

"I'm sorry, Legolas" he said, "your knee does not feel right, I'm afraid we have to operate".

Legolas did not respond, and Belenor made him ready for surgery. An hour later, four healers along with Belenor walked to Legolas' bed with a stretcher, helping Legolas to it, using the sheet he was lying on, and lifted him to the stretcher. Then they carried Legolas to surgery room.

Four hours later, Legolas was brought back, still sedated. They gently lifted him to his bed, and covered him in warm blankets. Belenor styed by his side until he would wake, knowing their properly would be complication to the wakening. There was silent in the hall, all team members wanting to give Legolas peace to wake up.

Legolas started to stir after half an hour. Taking a few deep breaths before he stopped breathing. Belenor calmly laid a hand on his chest, telling him to breathe. Legolas started to breathe again, but soon he stopped once more.

"Breathe, Legolas" Belenor said.

Legolas took a deep breath, and once again stopped.

"Breathe" Belenor said again, this time receiving no responds. "Legolas, remember to breathe" he said a little louder.

Legolas took a desperate inhale for air, having trouble breathe properly.

"Easy now" Belenor said, taking his hand and lying it on his chest, "match my breathing. There, easy now".

Legolas tried to match Belenor's breathing, and soon he breathed more calmly, until he once more stopped.

"Breathe Legolas" Belenor said.

"I'm breathing, damn it" Legolas cursed suddenly, receiving some chuckles from his team.

"No you're not" Belenor said with a smile.

"Well, I'm trying" Legolas snapped.

"Why so cranky?" Belenor asked.

"I'm tired" Legolas answered yawning.

"Then sleep. Just remember to breathe".

He earned a small slap from Legolas hand on his chest. But Legolas fell right back to sleep.

Next he awoke it was evening, people was talking nearby, his father's voice, and Rozarko he realized.

"I'll be fine, my king" Rozarko said, "just need to recover, we all do".

"I'm glad" Thranduil responded.

Legolas did not have the energy to concentrate more on the conversation. For a while Legolas tried to recall why he was in the infirmary, he remembered going home from Imladris, and a beautiful spring day. Then it hit him, the wargs, the orcs, his family. He curled over to his side, holding tight to the blanket covering him. His body was shaking; his breathing became faster. Girion rose from his bed, walked the few steps to Legolas' and sat on the edge. He took Legolas' hand, wiped a few tears away with the other.

"It's allright" Girion whispered, "we are all here for you".

A sob escaped Legolas, and he started to cry heartbrokenly. Belenor walked to the bed, but did not interfere at the moment, letting Girion take care for now. Thranduil sat on the other side of the bed, stroking Legolas on his back, minding the wound on the lower part.

Legolas manage to cry himself to sleep, Girion stayed at the bedside for a while, holding his hand which Legolas held desperately. He slept the whole night, the anesthetic from the operation still in his system, making him able to sleep.

Three days after he was brought in Legolas was released from the infirmary. Only Girion, Tristan and Rogon was still there, but would properly be out the next day.

Legolas stood in his living room, it felt hauntingly empty and cold. He walked to the windowsill, the one stuffed with soft pillows. He opened the window and sat on the shill, his legs pulled up to his chest. He did not realize how long he had been there until Gilmarkar came, asking if he came to dinner. At first he did not answer, not until Gilmarkar laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm not hungry" Legolas said.

"You have to eat" Gilmarkar pressed.

"Please" Legolas begged.

Gilmarkar walked out of the room again, leaving Legolas alone.

The sun was shining, under other circumstances Legolas would have enjoyed such a day. Now he was standing in the clearing where Aegnor was buried, dressed in a black tunic, with white, delicate embroidery of small leaves. His silvery white hear braided in the traditional braid of the house of Oropher, his white circlet on his forehead. Three more hills were raised next to Aegnon's, one for his wife, Arin, and one for his twin daughters Rian and Rianath, and one for his youngest twins Theran and Anariel. The five white coffins already in the hills, the doors still open.

Legolas walked up and turned towards the crowd. His father and Gilmarkar close by, along with his team. Arin's parents and brother was there to. Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Glorfindel from Imladris stood next to Thranduil and Gilmarkar. Galadriel and Celeborn from Lorien were present too, along with many from both the Woodland realm and Imladris. Lucien stood at the far end, not daring to come too close to Legolas.

Legolas did not speak to the crowd, instead he started to sing, which Sindar elves often did when they buried their loved ones.

 _Say something I'm not giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have fallow you  
Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

 _And I… I'm feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I… will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

Legolas turned and sang to his family instead:

 _Say something, I'm not giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have fallow you  
Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

 _And I… Wil shallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

 _Say something I'm not giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have fallow you  
Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

 _Say something, I'm not giving up on you  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Grieving

Thranduil: The King of the Woodland Realm

Legolas: Oldest son of King Thranduil, crown prince and heir to the throne, commander of the army.

Lucien: Son of King Thranduil, warrior and captain for the northern patrol.

Gilmarkar: Youngest son of king Thranduil, highest member of the council.

Arin: Wife to Legolas, deceased. Was married for over 200 years.

Aegnor: Oldest son of Legolas, deceased.

Rian and Rianath: Twin daughters of Legolas, both deceased.

Theran and Anariel: Twins, youngest son and daughter of Legolas, both deceased.

Anariel: The Queen of the Woodland realm, deceased

Legolas' two bodyguards: Rozarko and Girion

Legolas' elite team: Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael (deceased), Cyan (deceased), Kaleth, Galdor (deceased), Gilthron (deceased).

 **Eleventh chapter: Grieving**

Legolas sat in the couch before the fire, finally getting a little sleep. His feet were pulled up under him, and he rested his side and head un the back of the couch. Rozarko walked in to look after him, de did that on regular basis now, making sure Legolas was allright. When he saw him sleeping, he walked silently over to put a warm blanket over him. Legolas stirred and looked up at Rozarko.

"Rozarko?", his voice tired and a bit surprised.

"It's allright, go back to sleep, melonamin".

"Will you stay?" Legolas asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Off cause".

Rozarko sat on the armrest behind Legolas, pressing a soft kiss upon his head before wrapping his arms around him, giving him much needed warmth and comfort. Soon Legolas felt back asleep, and Rozarko also started to dozed.

Legolas still refused to sleep in his and Arin's bed, but did not have the heart to get rid of it either. Often he slept on the couch or in the spear bedroom, the same one he used almost fifty years ago, when he couldn't sleep next to his wife.

Belenor walked in with Girion, who would replace Rozarko for the night. They both stopped at the sight meeting them, smiling to each other. Thranduil walked by in the corridor, stopping when he saw the door was open.

"What's going on" he asked in a low voice, seeing his son asleep with Rozarko's arms wrapped around him.

"He's finally getting some much needed sleep" Belenor said. He also checked on Legolas on regular basis, making sure the prince was coping with his grave, and getting some sleep now and then.

Rozarko stirred from his sleep, and turned to look at the others. The moment the moved to raise, Legolas started to stir, and Rozarko froze in his movement.

"Please do not get up" Belenor whispered, "if you can manage, stay with him, you seem to give him some sort of comfort".

"I can manage" Rozarko said with a smile, getting comfortable behind Legolas again, combing his finger through his hair, calming Legolas down right away.

"He seems to be very comfortable with you" Belenor remarked.

"Well" Rozarko whispered, "I have been there for him his whole life".

"I like to think that you are one of the very few persons Legolas trust completely" Thranduil said, smiling to Rozarko.

Belenor walked over and knelled before the sleeping prince, he looked peaceful. He monitored his pulse, who were a bit too fast. His breathing was fine. But his temperature; he was too cold, even though he was covered in a warm blanket, the fire was burning nicely, and he was dressed in warm clothes. Fading Belenor remarked. He had talked to Elrond about it before the elflord returned to Imladris. They could not do more than show they were all there for him, supporting him, and giving him the space he needed, without letting him push them away.

It was three weeks after his wife and children died, and Legolas have had extreme emotional disorder. There should not much to push the trigger, his temper getting really short some times. He was temporarily removed as commander for the army. Anglond stepped in temporarily as captain for the elite team, though the team was not functioning at the time, some still recovering, and with four members dead, it was becoming a small team. Legolas seemed to be fine with the changes as it was, not giving much thought to the military situation at the time, not even interested in the reports from the patrols.

"He's still too cold, right?" Rozarko asked.

"I'm afraid so" Belenor replied, "but keep trying to warm him, I'll leave some herbs for a tea you can make when he wakes up".

Belenor placed a small purse on the table, leaving Legolas and Rozarko to get some rest. Thranduil walked out with Belenor.

"Well then" Girion said, "I guess I'm off for tonight then" he teased.

Rozarko shot him a dirty look, but soon a smile played on his lips.

"Or I suppose I could help you" Girion said before Rozarko could say anything.

"You read my mind, my friend".

Girion sat in the couch as close to Legolas he could get, placing his arms around the prince.

"This is new, sleeping on the watch" he whispered teasingly.

"Oh shut it" Rozarko whispered back, smiling.

When Legolas awoke next it was dark in the room, only the light from the fire to give light. Legolas felt more comfortable than he had for weeks, also feeling warm. He realized he was lying on someone, his head resting on the chest of the person. He looked up and saw it was Girion he slept on. Half on top of him another person laid, and he guessed who. Looking behind him, he saw Rozarko. The comfort they gave him, and what they would do to give it to him, made Legolas smile, and feel very much loved.

He laid silent for a while, enjoying the warmth the two bodies close to him gave. Soon Legolas felt both Girion and Rozarko stir, but did not have the energy at the time to react, just lying perfectly still between them.

"Varla" Rozarko exclaimed in a low voice, "we were not supposed to make a Leggy sandwich".

"Well" Girion yawned, "roasted prince should be delicious I heard".

This made Legolas chuckle for the first time in three weeks, taking both Girion and Rozarko by surprise.

"I'm sorry my prince" Girion joked, "That's what I heard".

"I actually heard it was baked prince" Rozarko played along.

"Well how would you bake a prince?" Girion asked.

"A really big oven" Legolas answered, smiling.

"Well, do we have that big ovens here?" Girion asked.

"No" Legolas said, "you will have to chop me to pieces first".

"Oh and then make a prince pie" Rozarko suggested.

"How would you put a prince pie in a sandwich?" Girion asked.

"Well" Legolas suggested, "use one half off me in the pie, the other you roast for the sandwich".

"Excellent idea my prince" Girion exclaimed.

"That is a very interesting conversation" came a voice behind them, "and how, may I ask, are you planning to slaughter my son?".

"Well, sometimes he is as dump as a cow" Rozarko dared, "so we slaughter him the same way as you slaughter cows".

"Do you how to slaughter a cow?" Girion asked skeptically.

"No" Rozarko admitted, "but it can hardly be more different than from a deer".

"Then maybe you should slaughter me as a deer instead" Legolas said, chuckling.

By now, Thranduil had walked around the couch, and seated himself in a chair, looking on while the three younger elves discussed how to slaughter and cook one of them.

"Again an excellent idea, my prince" Girion exclaimed.

"Well" Legolas said, having a mischievous grin on his face, "that's because I'm the smart one".

"What?" both of them exclaimed.

"Yep" Legolas said in a light voice, "wait a minute, did you just call me dump as a cow?".

"No of cause not" they both said in unison, mocking innocence.

"Did you want something ada?" he said turning his attention to Thranduil.

"Actually" the king said, frowning, "I forgot what it was".

"The king actually forgot something" Legolas whispered to the others, mock shocked.

"I didn't think that was possible" Rozarko whispered back.

"Me neither" Girion whispered.

"Have you been drinking?" Thranduil asked wondering.

"Nope" came the short answer from Legolas, "maybe that's the problem" he wondered.

"Varla" Thranduil sighed, but could not hide his smile, for the first time since Legolas' wife and children died, he was smiling, chuckling and joking.

"By the way, Legolas" Rozarko asked, "am I crouching you?".

"No, I'm actually quite comfortable, and you do not weight anything, my prince".

They all fell into a comfortable silence. The door to the room opened and Gilmarkar walked in, looking surprised to the couch.

"What is going on?" he asked surprised.

"Leggy sandwich" Girion grinned.

"Do not start on that again" Thranduil sighed.

"What?" Gilmarkar asked curiously.

"We are deciding if roasted prince or baked prince pie is best" Girion explained.

"Actually" Rozarko said, "we decided to divide him in half, but was discussing how to slaughter him".

Gilmarkar was shaking his head amused, "why do you not just crush him?" he asked, "you are well on your way, and you will not get a big mess afterwards".

Both Girion, Rozarko and Legolas looked surprised at Gilmarkar.

"That is actually a great idea" Rozarko exclaimed.

"Well" Gilmarkar smirked, "that because I'm the smart one".

"I thought that was me" Legolas exclaimed.

"No" Gilmarkar told him, "you're the strategic one, I'm the smart one".

"Ah" came it from Legolas.

Rozarko got up from his place on top of Legolas, and Legolas and Girion fallowed after. Legolas leaned against Girion, still feeling a bit tired and a bit dizzy. Girion let Legolas lean against him, making sure the blanket covered him and kept him warm.

Rozarko raise and boiled some water for the tea Belenor told Legolas should drink. When the water was boiling, he came the herbs in the cup, poured the water over them, and soon a calming scent spread arouse the room. Rozarko handed the cup to Legolas.

"Belenor wants you to drink this" he said.

Legolas nodded and absentmindedly nipped at the tea, marveling in the warmth it gave him.

"You should eat something" Rozarko told.

Legolas shook his head, "I'm not hungry".

"You have not eaten all day" Rozarko said, worry in his voice, "and you have not eaten much the last weeks. What about an apple, hmm? You could try that".

Legolas just nodded, and Rozarko took an apple from the fruit bowl on the table near the window. He sliced the apple, and handed a small plate with the apple pieces to Legolas. He slowly started eating, Girion taking the empty cup and placing it on the table. After some long minutes, Legolas had eaten half of the apple pieces, looking strangely at the plate.

"What's wrong?" Thranduil asked, making all in the room looking worriedly to Legolas.

Legolas suddenly rose from the couch, a hand covering his mouth. He ran quickly towards the bathroom.

"I'll got this" Rozarko said to the others, going after Legolas.

Legolas stood bent over the sink in the bathroom, throwing up the little he has had all day. Rozarko walked to his side, removing his hair from his face, stroking his back. Legolas began to shake badly. Legolas gasped for breath, not able to throw any more up, but his body still trying.

"Ease there" Rozarko tried to calm.

Legolas' legs buckled under him, and Rozarko manage to catch him before he dropped to the floor. Legolas breathing was troubled, and his body was shaking almost cramp like. He got them both to the floor, holding Legolas close to him.

"Girion!" he yelled, "get Belenor!".

He heard Girion run from the living room, and he turned his attention back to Legolas.

Soon both Belenor and Girion ran into the bathroom, Rozarko telling the healer what happened. Belenor knelled before Legolas, checking his pulse and breathing. Sighing, he took out a small bottle, trying to get Legolas to drink it. It was difficult, Legolas cramping and having trouble breathing. After several attempts, Belenor got Legolas to drink the liquid, and he started to calm down. When he was complete calm, and almost asleep in Rozarko's arms, he carried the prince to the spear bedroom, lying him on the bed and covering him with blankets.

Thranduil and Gilmarkar walked into the bedroom.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

Rozarko told the king what happened, and Belenor took over.

"His body and soul it still in shock after the recent events, his highly sensitive at the moment. I have some herbs for a tea he can drink before he eats; it should settle his stomach so he does not throw up".

Legolas started to wake up, and the others in the room fell silent while Legolas slowly sat up. Belenor checking his pulse once he was sat up, taking a close look at him. Legolas pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. Rozarko sat next to him on the bed, stroking his back.

"Legolas?" he asked softly.

"Mm" Legolas mumbled.

"How are you feeling?".

"Awful" he responded, his voice shaking.

"Here" Rozarko said, pulling Legolas to his arms, holding him close.

Legolas let Rozarko hold him, resting his head on his chest, shaking from silent tears who floated down his cheeks. Thranduil sat before Legolas, a comforting hand on his arm, making sure Legolas knew they were all there.

"Here" Rozarko said to Thranduil, indicating him to take his place.

Without Legolas realizing, Thranduil took Rozarko's place and held Legolas close to him, comforting his heartbroken son. He did not say anything, knowing there was nothing he could say to comfort Legolas, just holding him, making sure Legolas knew he was loved.

After a while, Legolas looked up, to see his father holding him.

"Ada?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Yes, ion nin" Thranduil said, looking down at Legolas.

"I…" his tried, "I'm…" his voice failing him.

"You don't have to say anything" Thranduil said, "you have always been there for me, let me support you now".

"Thank you".

"Your welcome".

"No really, ada. Thank you. You have also always been there for me, when I really needed you".

Thranduil pressed a soft kiss on Legolas' hair, "you know I'm here if you need to talk, or just need some company. I know some of the pain you're going through".

"I know" Legolas said, his voice small, "I know you're all there, but I still feel so incredible alone, and it hurts, so badly". Legolas began to shake again from silent tears, a single sob escaping him.

Thranduil just held his son, letting him cry. After a while Legolas felt asleep, and Thranduil gently laid him on the bed, covering him with the covers, making sure he was warm.

Legolas stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens of the palace. He sun was just about to rise over the fall foliage of the forest. When the sun rose, it bathed the forest in yellow, brown, orange, red and dark green. Legolas had always loved the forest in the fall, all the beautiful colors it bathed itself in. But now he dreaded the season, especially this day.

"What are you thinking about?" Rozarko asked, coming up next to him.

"It's our wedding day" Legolas told, still looking out towards the forest.

"I know".

"I need a distraction for today" Legolas turned a met Rozarko's eyes.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"You know me too well" Legolas smiled.

"I'll get the others then. I think they could use a distraction as well".

"I think we all need to not think for an evening".

"I'll make sure we are all at the headquarter at dusk". With that said. Rozarko turned and left the prince by himself on the balcony.

Legolas walked through the forest, a bouquet of white autumn roses in his hands. He reached the clearing where four hills were standing, all covered in grass, with white stonedoors in the front. All with delicate writings on, the first saying:

 _Aegnon Legolasion  
Firstborn son of Crownprince Legolas and Crownprincess Arin  
Prince of the Woodland realm_

The next one saying:

 _Arin Arondniel  
Crownprincess of the Woodland Realm.  
Beloved wife – loving mother _

And the one next to hers:

 _Rian Legolasniel & Rianath Legolasniel  
Firstborn twin daughters of Legolas and Arin.  
Princesses of the Woodland realm _

The last one saying:

 _Theran Legolasion & Anariel Legolasniel  
Twin son and daughter of Legolas and Arin  
Theran: Prince of the Woodland realm and heir to his father, Legolas Thranduilion.  
Anariel: Princess of the Woodland realm. _

Legolas seated himself before his wife grave, placing the white roses before the white stone door. Long he just sat there, not saying anything. He just led his mind flow, bringing back treasured memories of his wife. This day, they would have been married for 210 years, not long in the eyes of the elves. But thinking back, Legolas and Arin had been happy for most of it. There had been hard times, but they had pulled through, and the bond between them getting even stronger.

Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks, and he didn't care to wipe them away. He just sat before his wife's grave and led the tears flow. Now and then he casted a look to his children's graves. When he had sat there for a couple of hours, he got up, casted one last glance to the graves, and walked slowly back to the palace. He had all the time felt Rozarko nearby, but his friend and bodyguard had stayed back, giving Legolas some place.

At dusk, Legolas walked over the palacegrounds towards the barracks, one of them holding the headquarter of the elite team. When he got opened the door, he heard marry voices talking from inside, and the light of from the fireplace and candles streamed out of the door. To the left they all sat by the long table, already happily talking and joking, bottles of wine and other stronger liquor on the table along with dinner.

"Legolas!" Anglond exclaimed when he saw him, making the others look his way, all happily greeting him.

Legolas smiled, and seated himself, not at the end like he used to when they were holding meetings, but alongside the others, between Girion and Rozarko.

Soon they were all eating, drinking, talking, joking and some even sang a song or five. The mood lifted from the company of the elite team, who were not only colleagues, but very close friends, and offcause the drinking.

"This was an excellent idea, my lord" Tristan said from the other side of the table.

"Well" Legolas said, smiling, "they seem to come to me now and then. And, by the way, you know you don't have to call me that here".

"Oh I forgot" Tristan exclaimed, "Thranduil is not here".

"Exactly" Legolas grinned.

"That's lucky" Mirthral grinned, "he would properly think we treated his wine wrong".

"Oh he would" Legolas said, "but that's a lesson he seemed to have forgot to teach his son".

"Or maybe" Rozarko grinned, looking sneaky at Legolas, "That said son did not listen".

"I always listen to what he says" Legolas said, making all around the table bursting out laughing.

"Well" Legolas added, looking down, "most of the time".

Rozarko coughed next to him.

"Sometimes".

He coughed again.

"Allright" Legolas exclaimed, waving his hand resignedly in the air, "only when he has something interesting to say".

"I wonder when that will happen?" Girion asked, earning a dirty look from Legolas.

"Him having something interesting to tell or me actually listening?" Legolas asked.

"Well" Girion said, "it's too late for you to start listening, but Thranduil is smart, he can come up with something interesting".

"Dump as a cow, hmm?" Legolas said.

"I never said that" Girion exclaimed.

"No that would be me" Rozarko said silently from the other side.

"Right, I seem to remember that" Legolas said thoughtfully.

The talk and drinking continued around the table, the mood lifted and cherry. Legolas rose from his seat, feeling the alcohol beginning to take effects. Mirthral, Tristan and Anglond walked with him to take some air, Tristan and Mirthral supporting one another. Outside the rain was starting to fall heavily, making the grass muddy and slippery. Tristan took a quick turn, surprising Mirthral and both of them slipped in the grass, earning a laugher from Legolas and Anglond. Tristan tried to get up, but Mirthral grabbed him and pulled both of them back to the grass. They both used a couple of minutes trying to get up again, the grass slippery and they rolled around in it, trying to prevent one another getting up.

Rogon and Logon came outside, "what is going on?" Rogon asked.

"They cannot get up from the grass" Legolas told chuckling.

"Slippery" Anglond added.

"I thought it was because they were too drunk" Legolas said.

"I combination maybe" Anglond suggested.

"Ah. I think you're right".

Legolas walked inside again, Girion filling his glass again. The night went on, Tristan and Mirthral were soon out cold on the couch near the fireplace, Mirthral on top of Tristan. Rogon and Logon sat on the floor before the fire, sharing a half filled bottle of wine. Anglond was discussing something with Girion, the subject changing all the time. Kaleth on the floor next to Logon, with his own nearly empty bottle. Rozarko was in the chair next to the couch, Legolas coming up from behind.

Rozarko grabbed Legolas' collar and pulled his head down next to his.

"How much distraction do you need, my prince?" he asked low, his voice almost seductive, looking longingly at Legolas.

"How much are you willing to give, melonamin?" Legolas whispered back, a smile playing on his lips.

Rozarko didn't answer, shooting Legolas a wanting look before getting up from the chair. The conversations in the room stopped for a moment, but soon continued and letting Legolas and Rozarko slip away. They walked down the small corridor, bedrooms on either sides. They picked the one at the far end. As soon as the door closed behind them, Rozarko pulled Legolas close, his lips finding his. Rozarko's one hand fisting Legolas hair, holding his head in place, his other opening his tunic. Legolas led him take the lead, led him be the dominant. In all other situations Legolas was the superior, the only time he allowed himself to be submissive like this, was the few times he got intimate with Rozarko.

Rozarko pulled Legolas' black tunic open and threw it on the floor. Legolas managed to get Rozarko's green tunic open as well, letting it fall off his strong body. Rozarko got a mischievous look in his eyes, and tore Legolas white shirt open.

"Was that really necessary?" Legolas grinned.

"Shut up" Rozarko demanded, his lips finding Legolas' again.

"Yes sir" Legolas grinned against his lips.

Rozarko opened Legolas' leggings, walked him backwards and twisted him before he pushed the prince onto the bed, on his stomach. He bent down and pulled his boots and leggings off. Rozarko pulled his own shirt and boots off, only leggings on before he crawled onto the bed over Legolas. He bent his head down next to Legolas, his chocolate brown hair falling around their faces. Rozarko fisted his hand around Legolas' silvery white, blond hair, turning his face towards his.

"It's been more than five-hundred-years, my prince" he said, "do you think you can take it the usual way?".

"You can dare to do it any other ways" Legolas answered.

"I do not" Rozarko said, "you sure about this?".

"I am always sure about this".

It knocked on the door to the small bedroom, Rozarko awoke with a bolt, making Legolas, who's head laid on his chest, jump off him surprised and fell of the bed, tearing the sheet with him. Rozarko turned and looked down at him, he was still covered, so was himself.

"Are you two decent?" came Girion's voice.

"Yes" replied Rozarko.

Girion walked in and stopped dead, looking at Legolas on lying on the floor.

"What is Legolas doing on the floor?" Girion asked surprised.

"Just being where he belongs" Rozarko smirked.

"Hey!" Legolas protested.

"Your father is gathering the war council; he asks for your presence. You have one hour to get ready".

"What?" Legolas exclaimed surprised.

"Girion" Rozarko took control, "go to the palace and gather Legolas things, get someone to run a bath, we have to make sure Legolas do not look like someone still drunk from last night, and well, so ruffled".

"That's your fault" Legolas accused.

"I know" Rozarko grinned.

Girion amused shock his head and ran off to do Rozarko's orders, or more waddle off, him also still drunk from the night before.

Anglond and Kaleth made the bath ready, Anglond peering inside the bedroom.

"I suppose you will be the one helping him into the bath" Anglond grinned.

"Yes" Rozarko said, already in leggings and shirt.

He pulled Legolas off the floor, and supported him into the bath. When he was done, Girion, Rogon and Logon returned from Legolas' quarters with fresh clothes and his circlet. Rozarko helped Legolas ready himself, making sure he did not look either drunk, hungover or like he spent a wild night in the bed. The last one they managed to cover up, but the "still drunk from last night" was not so successfully done, Legolas looking both exhausted and slight hungover.

When Legolas was ready, in a black tunic with gold embroidery on, black leggings and his hair in the style of the house of Oropher, and circlet on his forehead, Legolas walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor. When he reached the meetingroom where the party was held last night, the others were about to wake up.

"When you are done with the council" Tristan said, "come back, and we will have breakfast ready".

"Sound good" Legolas smiled and left the headquarter.

When Legolas stood outside the doors to the councils meeting room, he took a deep breath before the guards opened the doors.

"You look fine, Legolas" Girion assured him.

The doors opened and Legolas walked inside, Girion and Rozarko close behind him. When Legolas reached his father's side, he slowly seated himself on the chair, wincing shortly when his sore behind made contact with the chair.

"You're late" Thranduil remarked, shooting Legolas an irritated look.

"I know" Legolas answered calmly, "you only gave me an hours' notice".

"You were hard to find" Thranduil said, more calmly this time.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found", Legolas shot his father a tired look.

"I'm sorry. Are you up for this, you look exhausted, but we could use your opinion on this".

Legolas leaned closer to his father, whispering, "I'm actually still a little drunk from last night, and only had a few hours' of sleep".

"Really? So that's why we couldn't find you", Thranduil took a look at Girion and Rozarko, "are you all drunk from last night".

"No" Legolas tried at first to insure, "well, only some of us", he tilted his head, thinking, "a blast it, we are all drunk from last night. But to answer your question, yes I'm up for it, if we start with the part you need me for, and I can leave thereafter".

"Very well".

When Legolas, Rozarko and Girion entered the headquarter again, the others had managed to clean up and the table was set for breakfast. Legolas walked up to Anglond, who sat at the table with the others, he placed a document before him, signed by the King and Crownprince.

"I hope you do not mind I take over control again" Legolas said with a smile.

All in the room looked surprised and expectant up at Legolas.

"I would be delighted" Anglond smiled, raising from the chair and giving Legolas a heartfelt embrace, "welcome back captain".

The others from the team raise to, all coming to give Legolas a warm embrace.

"We are glad to have you back, captain" Tristan said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Mirthral said.

When all had embraced Legolas, they seated at the table to have breakfast. Legolas again silently wincing when he made contact with the chair.

"Valar Rozarko" he hissed, turning and whispering, "you made me sore".

Rozarko burst out laughing, making the others turn questionings eyes towards him. He just waved his hand absentmindedly at them.

Girion leaned in towards Legolas.

"I threw out your torn shirt by the way" he whispered, grinning.

"That was Rozarko's fault" Legolas whispered back.

"I guessed" he grinned.

"But thank you".

"Your welcome".

Legolas and Rozarko both knew the team was aware what was going on between them, but the team didn't mind though. Legolas was the best captain they could wish for, he was strict and demanding, but also kind, warmhearted, and a close friend to all of them. They didn't mind that Legolas and Rozarko sometimes had their way and got intimate. It wasn't uncommon for some elves to be bisexual, most elves were in fact very sexual creatures, especially the Woodelves and Sindar, the Noldor a bit more up tight.

"By the way" Mirthral asked, "does this mean you also reinstates as commander of the army?".

"Yes" Legolas answered, looking around the table at his friends and team, his eyes locking with Rozarko, who gave him a warm smile. Legolas knew that he would pull through his grieve, even though it still hurt badly losing his family, he knew his people counted on him, and that he still was loved and have people by him that he loved.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fellowship

**Twelfth chapter: The fellowship**

"The one to representing the elves I have chosen Legolas" Elrond pronounced to the gathering.

Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Erestor, Lindir and Glorfindel all looked at the lord surprised, some a bit skeptical. The only one not having a reaction was Gandalf.

"Are you sure about this, ada?" Estel asked skeptically.

"Why do you doubt my decision?" Elrond frowned.

"Well" Estel hesitated, "he has been through a lot, I'm more concern if he is capable of facing this".

"He is far more capable than most of you" Elrond stated firmly, looking Estel strict in the eyes, "yes he has been through a lot, more than any of you together. But he is also known as the best worrier in the Woodland realm, trained professionally for whole his life. And it is not only his fighting skills I take into consideration, even though you will need them, more than once. He is clever, and have a remarkable connection with nature".

"I think it is a good choice" Gandalf cut in, "have you talked to Legolas about this?".

"Yes" Elrond answered, "he is ready".

"Good".

"You have seen him fight Estel" Elrond said, "you have seen and felt the lifeforce inside him".

"You're right" Estel said, sighing, "as always".

Elrond walked to Estel, placing his hands on his shoulders; "you'll see why I chose him, one day you will understand".

They hid under the braches and beneath the stone, black birds spiraling around their camp before they flow of towards the south again. Legolas had in time seen the birds and warned them, long before the others could see what was nearing.

Boromir and Aragorn coming out of their hiding first, soon followed by Legolas and Gandalf, then Gimli and the hobbits. They quickly broke camp and continued on, Legolas scouting forwards, using the trees to guide him.

"All clear at least five miles in all directions" came Legolas' melodious voice.

All stopped and looked around, not seeing where his voice came from.

"Bloody pointed eared elf" muttered the dwarf, "where are you?".

Legolas soundlessly landed on the ground right before the dwarf, making him jump surprised back.

"Damn it elf!" he cursed, "don't do that!".

"Do what?" Legolas asked, mock innocent.

"That jumping thing".

"How I'm I else supposed to get of the trees?" Legolas asked.

"Don't get up in them in the first place" Gimli muttered angry.

"And miss out on their company?" Legolas asked surprised, "I do not think so", he added before he skidded of, smoothly cashing a low branch, howling himself onto it before jumping off from tree to tree. Grinning as the dwarf cursed after him.

"Bloody tree hugging, pointy ears, blasted…".

"You do know I can hear you, dwarf" Legolas yelled back lightly from the head of the fellowship.

Gimli muttered under his breath.

"You're muttering" Legolas teased, making the others in the company chuckle.

"How does he do it" the dwarf whispered to Aragorn next to him.

"Elven ears" Legolas answered, just to teased him.

"They have excellent hearing, the elves" Aragorn told Gimli.

"I thought it was just a myth" Gimli said surprised.

"There seems to be a lot about the elves you do not know" Aragorn said calmly.

"I guess he doesn't know much of the dwarf either" Gimli accused.

"I do know some" Legolas said from right above his head, squatting on a branch, "unless my tutors have been wrong".

Gimli jumped in surprised, "If they were elves they properly were" he said.

"Lord Elrond was one of them, do you think he is wrong" Legolas asked, his head tilted.

This made Gimli mutter in dwarfish and stroll on. Aragorn shot Legolas a grin, chuckling.

"You are in high spirit today, my prince" he said in noldorin.

"I am" Legolas answered, also in noldorin, "but no need for the prince thing, here I'm only Legolas".

Before Aragorn could answer, Legolas sprung from the branch and was gone in the trees once again.

Legolas stood by the banks of the Anduin, the camp already settled and Boromir off finding wood for the fire. His hand holding to the ring around his neck, his wedding ring along with Arin's engagement ring. He remembered Arin handing him the ring right before she died in his arms. He felt the all too familiar lump hurting in his chest, and he casted his thoughts away, not wanting to be taken off guard from the others, knowing Aragorn had his doubts about him joining the company.

Gimli was snoring, making it impossible for the "light sleeper" elf to get any sleep. He looked around the small room the three of them vacated in the stronghold of Helms Deep. Aragorn was sleeping near the door, allowing Legolas to sleep under the window, getting a small view of the sky.

Legolas sighed and got up from the bedroll, he walked silently from the room, grapping his cape on the way. Aragorn said the orc army would be there by next nightfall. Making all get what little sleep they could before the battle.

Legolas walked to the wall, getting some fresh air and a look at the stars. He stopped to look over the field in front of him, a soft wind playing with his silvery white hair, the light from the moon making it sparkle like the stars. His pale face looking ethereal against the moonlight and blackness of the night.

It was like this Éowyn saw him, making her stop in her tracks, looking to the elves I awe. She had never seen an elf before, and only looked at Legolas from a distance. She thought him almost over earthly, but also fair and ethereal. She felt a little afraid of him. She turned to walk away.

"You have nothing to fear, my lady" came the fair voice of the elf.

"I…" she halted, not knowing what to say.

Legolas turned to look at her, his hand around the rings near his heart. Éowyn thought he had a sad look upon his face, but it quickly got concealed under an unreadable façade.

"You couldn't sleep either?" the elf asked softly.

"No" she answered, hesitating before asking, "you could not sleep?".

Legolas smiled shortly before turning his attention towards the field again, Éowyn noted the smile did not reach his eyes. She waited, but soon realized the elf would not answer.

"Do you miss her?" she asked.

Legolas darted around, looking surprised at her. His heart pounding, and his grip around the ring tightening.

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked coldly.

"I can see it in your face" Éowyn said, taking a step back at the tone from the elf, "you're thinking of someone you love".

Legolas looked long at her, deciding if he should tell her or not. He had not talked about his wife and children to anyone in the company, didn't want their attention around such a fragile subject.

"It must be nice to know someone is waiting for you at home" she said, meeting Legolas' icy blue eyes, and for a short moment she saw pain in them.

Legolas turned to walk away, stopping next to her and saying in an almost brokenly low voice: "she died".

" _Do you think it is a good idea" Rozarko said, "it's only five years ago you lost your family"._

" _Do not remind me!" Legolas snapped, making Rozarko back a step._

" _Sorry" Legolas whispered, casting his eyes down, "Elrond have chosen me and means I'm capable, and I have never doubted his decisions before"._

" _And we do not question the Lord of Imladris"._

 _Legolas did not answer, just turning to look into the fire. Feeling Rozarko coming close up behind him. He placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders._

" _I'm just worrying" Rozarko said, his mouth close to his ear, "that's my job"._

 _Legolas chuckled and turned to look into Rozarko's green eyes._

" _So" Rozarko said, caressing Legolas' cheek, "this is goodbye then"._

" _I'm coming home again" Legolas told softly._

" _You cannot be certain"._

" _I know"._

" _It is a dangerous mission"._

" _Just like all other mission we go at" Legolas smirked._

" _Yes" Rozarko smirked back, "but I'm not there to cover that cute ass of yours" he added while pinching Legolas' behind, making Legolas yelp and jump._

 _Legolas fisted Rozarko's hear and held his head in place, "so my ass is cute, you say" he said through gritted teeth._

 _Rozarko's hand went up to fist Legolas' hair as well, while his other hand removed Legolas' hand from his own hair._

" _Oh yes" he said seductively, his eyes drinking in the elf prince before him, "the cutest one I've seen"._

" _Oh really?" Legolas asked skeptically, a smile playing on his lips._

" _Really" Rozarko confirmed, his lips finally meeting Legolas', moving him around and throwing him to the bed._

" _I do hope you enjoy the only place you're allowed to treat me like this" Legolas smirked._

" _Oh I do" Rozarko said, removing his clothes, "you give me order's all the time, I do enjoy the rare times it's the other way around. Now, my prince, get out of that clothes"._

Legolas bolted upright on the bedroll, sweat peeling of his skin. He looked around him, all was sleeping tight in the room, several snoring from the amount of alcohol from the party the night before, celebrating the victory at Helms Deep. Why did he dream of Rozarko now? He had never dreamed of him before. Legolas dried the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're allright?" came Pippin's voice from the bedroll next to him.

Legolas turned to look at the hobbit who were looking concerned up at Legolas.

"Yes" Legolas answered, "just a bad dream" he lied, it was not a bad dream, not in the least.

"I see" Pippin said, "want to talk about it?".

Legolas chuckled, "no that's allright, but thank you for the offer".

Legolas rose from the bedroll, taking his cape and draping it around him, "I'll go for some fresh air" Legolas announced before walked silently out the room.

Pippin rose from the bedroll, shaking Aragorn gently.

"What?" came the tired reply from the sleeping human. His expression softened when he saw the hobbit.

"Something up with Legolas" Pipping said a bit anxious.

"What?" Aragorn said, looking to Legolas' empty bedroll, "what happened?".

"I'm not sure. He was twisting and turning in his sleep, before he bolted up, sweating and breathing like he ran ten miles. He said he had a bad dream and almost felt the room".

"I'll go see what it is" Aragorn said, walking out the room.

He walked up beside Legolas, who did not look at him, but at the sky instead.

"The stars a clouded" he said almost melancholic, "I do not seem to be able to make contact with them.

"Pippin is worried for you" Aragorn said.

"He is?" Legolas asked surprised, looking shortly at Aragorn.

"Yes, he said you had a nightmare".

"Oh".

"It wasn't a bad dream, was it?".

Legolas just shot him a quick smile. Then his smile faded, he turned his head quickly towards Aragorn.

"He's here!".

The city of Minas Tirith, Legolas have heard of the glorious human capital, but nonetheless he did not feel comfortable here. He felt restless, missing the trees he holds so dear. And the gulls, oh how he resented those gulls. Remembering the lady Galadriel telling him that when he hears the sound of the gulls, he would never find peace under trees again. He hoped she was not right, but alas, it was lady Galadriel. And he felt strangely drawn towards the sea.

He sat crossover at the balustrade of the balcony, a half empty wineglass standing before him. Inside the mainhall Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding party was going on. Dinner done and people dancing. Legolas had sought solace on the balcony facing north, towards his home. For the first time since Legolas walked out with the fellowship, he once again wore his wedding ring on his right ring finger. He sat absentmindedly mingling with it.

"She was your wife, wasn't she?" came Éowyn's voice.

Legolas turned and looked at her, she stood by the door along with Faramir, Éomer, Gimli, all four hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn and Arwen.

"You are married?" Pippin asked surprised.

"Was" Legolas corrected him, a pained look shortly in his eyes.

"Was?" Pippin asked in a low and sad voice.

"She died" Legolas said, "six years ago".

Éowyn walked up and stood before Legolas, gently, almost as if she was afraid of him, laying a hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"Thank you" Legolas smiled.

He others came closer too, all looking sadly at Legolas.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked.

"Because of this" Legolas said, waving his hands towards them, "I do not wish for your pity and condolences".

"Sorry" they all said.

"How did she die?" Merry asked, "if it's allright I ask".

"It is" Legolas said, he turned and looked out over the city again, "she was killed in a warg attack".

"How long was you married" Marry asked again.

"A little more than two-hundred-years" Legolas answered.

"Do you have kids then?" Éowyn asked, earning a hiss from Aragorn.

She turned and saw Aragorn slowly shaking his head.

"It's allright, Estel" Legolas said, sending him a warm smile.

"Have you ever talked about this, processing it?" Éowyn asked.

"No" Legolas said.

"Well, we're here, and I would like to hear your story".

"So would we" the hobbits said.

"And I" Gimli said.

They all sat on the floor in front of Legolas, who looked surprised and touched.

"It's a sad story, hardly appropriate for a wedding".

"It's the story of my friend Arin" Arwen said, "if not her story is worth telling, even at a wedding, I do not know any story there are. You had a love so pure and strong. You loved each other deeply. Even though the story end sad, I wouldn't mind hearing it".

The others who didn't know the story looked expectant at Legolas. Who slowly started telling:

"We lost our first child when he was rescuing me. I was locked in the depths of Dol Guldur's dungeons for sixty-seven years, missing the birth of our first child, Aegnon. It took both of us a while healing from the grieve, and then she miscarried our second, a daughter".

"It must have been so hard to loose one's child" Éowyn breathed.

"I cannot think of anything more painful" Legolas turned and looked her in the eyes, "except having your children and wife killed right before your eyes".

"You had more children then?" Sam asked, "after the two you lost".

"We were blessed with twin daughters first, Rian and Rianath" Legolas said softly, a fatherly smile on his face.

"Some of you may have heard of them" Aragorn said, looking around the gathering, "they were a bit of famous, at least in the elven realms. The daughters of Legolas".

"I've heard of them" Frodo exclaimed, "but I never thought them to be yours. I've heard of them from Bilbo".

"And the rumors are telling the truth" Aragorn added, "they were indeed incredible beautiful".

"Hard to imagine this pointed ears, blasted elf able to create something that beautiful" Gimli said, "I've heard of them too".

Legolas gave Gimli a dirty look.

"Legolas is actually counting as quite fair, even by elven standards" Gandalf told, "and Arin, his wife, she was quite stunningly beautiful".

"She was" Legolas said, looking longingly over the city again. "About twenty years after the birth of our twin daughters, we were blessed with twin again, this time a boy, Theran, and a girl we named Anariel, after my mother. When they were five years old, we were on our way from Rivendell to Mirkwood, and were attacked in the forest. I lost four members of my team along with my wife dying in my arms, holding the dead body of our son. Seeing both my oldest daughters being slaughtered by warg. I really tried to save them, I really did. We were losing the battle. Thirteen of the best warriors of Mirkwood cannot take down over a hundred wargs. I tried to save Anariel, but we were all whipped out, and the last I saw her, a warg was crashing her small body".

Legolas felt quiet, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. He heard several sniffles from his friends. Arms hugged Legolas in a fatherly hug, and he rested his head on the familiar chest of Elrond. He had not heard him come out to the balcony.

"That was very good, my prince" Elrond said, stroking his hair, "that was very good indeed".

"My prince?" Pippin asked, making the others look surprised to Legolas, alas, those who didn't knew his identity.

"Why am I not surprised you kept that to yourself?" Elrond asked amused, kissing Legolas' hair, before turning to the small crowd.

"Yes prince" Elrond told them, "or actually, crownprince. Legolas is the oldest son of King Thranduil of the Woodland realm, and heir to the throne".

"You told you just served as a warrior in the elven king's army" Gimli said, bemused.

"Well, my dear dwarf" Legolas said, "I do not think you would have appreciated me this much if you knew whose son I was".

Gimli muttered angry in his beard, Legolas jumped of the balustrade, crouching right before the dwarf.

"Who I'm the son of doesn't change who I am" Legolas told him, looking the dwarf right in the eyes, "I'm still the one you know, I am still just Legolas to you, your blasted, tree hugging, pointed ear elven friend".

Gimli laughed, "that you are" he said.

"And I will not take responsibility for my father's actions. I was not even there at the time your father travelled through my realm, I was comfortably sitting in the dungeons of Dol Guldur, or hanging from the ceiling, I do not recall anymore. But, that was my father's actions, not mine".

"You were hanging from the ceiling?" Gimli asked skeptically.

"After all I said, that is what you have to say" Legolas asked surprised, "typical dwarfs" he shook his head and rose, but before he could get up, Gimli gapped his hand.

"I know you cannot take responsibility for what your father did at that time" he said, "I'm sorry".

"It's allright, my friend" Legolas smiled.

"Thank you" Gimli said.

"What for?".

"For telling the story of your wife and children".

"That was just a small part of the story, my dear friend".

Legolas rode Arod into the courtyard, bells and horns sounding throughout the forest and palace, telling all that the prince was returning home. He dismounted the white Rohan steed, telling the elf taking the reins to take good care of him. When he turned to walk to the stairs, he was enfolded in a warm and loved hug.

"Thank goodness your home safe" came Rozarko's choked voice.

"Rozarko you're crushing me" Legolas breathed.

Rozarko loosened his grip on Legolas, "I was so worried" he whispered in Legolas' ear.

"I know" Legolas told him back.

Rozarko planted a soft kiss upon his forehead before he led go of him, just to have Legolas pulled into a hug from Girion.

"Good to have you back in one piece, my prince" Girion exclaimed, soon letting go of Legolas though.

Legolas family walked out of the doors to the courtyard, Legolas met his father and Gilmarkar's eyes, smiling warmly at them. They drew him in a loving hug, before releasing him and walking him inside the palace towards the royal wing.


	13. Chapter 13: Sealonging

**Thirteenth chapter: Sealonging.**

His living room was light with candles, and Legolas' knew it was Rozarko's doing, knowing Legolas could not stand the darkness. Legolas heard someone enter from his bedroom, turning to see Rozarko.

"I thought you would like a warm bath" he said, "you were feeling quite cold earlier".

Legolas sighed tiredly and ran his hands through his hair.

"That sounds very pleasant" he turned to look at Rozarko, "thank you" he added sincere.

Rozarko took a long look at Legolas, who just gazed tiredly at him.

"What?" Legolas snapped.

"Do not snap at me like that" Rozarko warned.

He walked and stood right before Legolas, looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry" Legolas said, casting his head down.

Rozarko putted two fingers under his chin, lifting it until their eyes met.

"You've changed" Rozarko remarked.

"Much have happened since last you saw me" Legolas answered.

His hand travelled to cup Legolas cheek, and for a short while Legolas' body tensed.

"Easy there, my prince" Rozarko said soothingly, "it's just me".

Legolas did not answer, his breathing increasing. Rozarko's hand fell to his neck, checking his pulse. Legolas was beginning to treble, and sweat appeared on his brows.

"What is happening, Legolas?" Rozarko.

Legolas began to sway, Rozarko moving closer to support him, laying an arm around his waist.

"Legolas do you hear me?" he asked frantic.

"I…" Legolas mumbled.

Legolas legs buckled under him, Rozarko supporting him to the floor.

"Legolas!" he exclaimed, "Legolas answer me, please!".

Legolas did not answer, his breathing close to hyperventilating.

"Guards!" Rozarko roared.

Two guards hurriedly entered the room, looking shocked at the scene before them.

"Get Belenor" Rozarko ordered, "quickly".

The two guards ran off to find the royal healer, while Rozarko turned his attention back to Legolas.

"Easy now" he tried to soothe, pressing a kiss on top of his head, "I'm here, do you hear, I'm right here. Easy".

Not long after Belenor entered the room, taking one look at Legolas and Rozarko before he hurriedly knelled before the prince, checking his vitals. He asked Rozarko what happened, and the bodyguard told the healer. Belenor manage to get Legolas to drink a viral, and soon he calmed down, looking tiredly up at Rozarko.

Belenor cupped Legolas' cheek, turning his head to look him in the eyes, soon understanding.

"Oh my prince" his voice grave, "Sealonging".

Rozarko looked stunned up at Belenor, pain in his eyes.

"Legolas?" Belenor asked soft.

"Yes" came the sluggish reply.

"On your travel, have you been near the sea".

"Yes" Legolas answered slowly.

"Even though you knew the risk?" Belenor asked, his voice pained.

"I did what was necessary" Legolas said, coming a bit more back to himself again.

"But you knew the risk?" Rozarko asked stunned, and a bit hurt.

"Yes" Legolas sighed, "Galadriel foresaw it".

Belenor sadly shook his head, rose from the floor to short out herbs in his bag. He laid a small bag on Legolas' desk.

"Chew on these whenever you feel like having a panic attack" Belenor said.

Legolas just nodded, Rozarko listened more intensely. Belenor squatted next to the bodyguard.

"Take care of him" he said, not a question, and not quite a request either.

"I will" Rozarko said sincere, "I always will".

Next Legolas experienced an attack of Sealonging, he was with his father in the king's office. Rozarko by the door along with Belstram, Thranduil's bodyguard. Councilors and patrol captains coming and going to and from the office, handling and receiving documents. Legolas worked silently, almost absentmindedly, handing documents to the captains and receiving documents.

Legolas sat still, looking out the window behind his father. He had just handed a signed report to one of the captains.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked again, his son clearly not having heard him the first time.

Legolas breathing began to increase, Rozarko hearing this walked calmly up to the chair, kneeling in front of Legolas. Thranduil was also up from his seat, kneeling next to Rozarko.

"Ion nin" Thranduil asked softly, not receiving a reply from Legolas.

Rozarko, seeing what was about to happen, took a few leaves of herbs from the small bag Belenor had given him. Rozarko could not get a reaction from Legolas, and having talked to Belenor about this a short while after the first attack, knew what he had to do. He rose and sat on the armrest instead, taking hold of Legolas' jaw.

"I'm sorry about this, don't hate me" he said softly before pressing his fingers into Legolas' jaw, forcing the prince to open his mouth. Thranduil held gently Legolas' hands while Rozarko forced the leaves into his son. Knowing what happened to his son pained the king, but he knew Rozarko had to do what he did, just glad it was Rozarko who did it, and not himself.

Legolas calmed down, and soon met first his father's eyes, then Rozarko's. Legolas then frowned, having a strange taste in his mouth.

"The herbs from Belenor" Rozarko told, seeing the strange look on Legolas, "they seemed to help".

"So they did" Legolas answered, looking back up at Rozarko, "but they taste very bad".

Legolas turned his attention towards his father. "I'm sorry, ada" he said softly. The king was still kneeling before him, holding his hands, "did I miss out on something?".

Thranduil gave him a soft smile before answering; "just me asking if we should take a brake and get some lunch?".

"Sound like a…" Legolas trailed out, looking strangely away from his father.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked a bit worried.

"Excuse me" Legolas breathed before getting up quickly and almost running to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Rozarko and Thranduil behind. Belstram looked passively on by the door, knowing this was not his place to interfere.

Rozarko got up and walked quickly after Legolas, slowly opening the door to the bathroom. It soon became know why Legolas had felt the room, hearing him throwing up in the sink. Thranduil heard this and also walked to the bathroom. Rozarko walked next to Legolas, removing his hair from his face, and affectionately stroking his back. Thranduil handed Legolas a glass of water and a towel when he was done, Legolas gladly accepting both items from his father.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm not sure" Legolas replied with a slight tremble to his fair voice.

Legolas took a sip from the water, rinsing his mouth before spitting the water out again in the sink. Rozarko having a tight hold on him, making sure Legolas stayed in place.

"Still up for lunch?" Thranduil dared to asked, looking closely for the reaction of Legolas.

His face fell, and he looked sick for a moment.

"No" came the answer after a short while, "sorry".

"There's no need to apologize" Thranduil said, cupping sin son's cheeks, "you should get some rest" he suggested. Legolas just nodded tiredly, and Thranduil turned towards Rozarko, giving him a small nod.

Rozarko walked Legolas back to his rooms. When they reached Legolas' rooms, Rozarko seated Legolas on the couch, Legolas immediately pulling his legs up under him, resting his side against the back of the couch. Rozarko handed Legolas another glass of water, seating himself on the couch beside Legolas.

"Do you think it was the herbs?" Rozarko asked, looking sadly at the tired prince before him.

"Could be" Legolas said, suppressing a yawn, "but I'm not sure".

Rozarko nodded, rose from the couch to get a blanket and draping it warmly around Legolas.

"Thank you" Legolas said, eyes closing and Rozarko took the half empty glass of water before Legolas would drop it.

Over the next few months they discovered that Legolas got sick, and threw up every time he ingested the herbs Belenor had subscribed. The healer removed the subscription from Legolas, and tried to find other methods to help the attacks he got now and then. It had managed for Rozarko a few times to calm Legolas down just being there for him, soothing him and talking calmly to him, being Legolas' anchor to the reality.

"Damn it" Legolas cursed frustrated when one of his twin knifes was knocked out of his hand again.

"You seem very distracted today, my prince" Rozarko remarked, holding his one knife against Legolas' throat.

"I'm well aware of that" Legolas sighed, a little irritated.

"Look at me, Legolas" Rozarko said, after removing his sword and getting into position again, "concentrate".

Legolas bent and picked up his knife, getting into position again before Rozarko. Rozarko took the first move, attacking Legolas, who concentrated hard on his every move, and parried his one knife, and ducking the other. Legolas turned to parry another strike towards him. They sparred against one another in an almost beautiful, but jet deadly dance. Rozarko going a bit easy on Legolas, sensing his distracted mind this day. He moved to take a strike against Legolas, the prince blocking the first, and turned to block the next. Rozarko felt his knife cut into flesh, and head Legolas groan in pain.

The training grounds became deadly silent, all who were practicing stopped dead in their tracks. All from Legolas elite team looked chocked at the scene before them. The one knife of Rozarko dripped with red blood, Legolas standing deadly still next to him, knifes still in both hands.

"What happened?" Anglond called not far from them.

"Shit!" Rozarko cursed when he saw his blade, turning to Legolas, who breathing was increasing, and he started trembling.

Rozarko dropped both his knife to the ground, hurrying to Legolas side, ripping a piece of his tunic and pressed it against Legolas' side where the blood slowly was soaking his deep blue tunic.

"Legolas" Rozarko called softly, not getting a reaction from Legolas, who were my now trembling even more. Rozarko just manage to catch Legolas before his legs buckled, and he slowly lowered him to the ground, holding him close to his chest.

"Please do not get an attack now, Legolas" Rozarko breathed, "I need help over here!" he called to the others from his team.

Soon all from the team were gathered around them.

"Mirthral" Rozarko said, meeting the honey blonde haired elf's eyes, "will you take a look to the wound, getting ready to stich if necessary. Rogon, Logon and Kaleth, make sure there are room around us, no one is to come near Legolas right now. Anglond, get ready to fetch Belenor if the wound is too deep. Tristan and Girion, get ready to hold him if he starts to panic".

With that said, Rozarko turned his attention back to Legolas, combing his fingers through his hair. Trying to soothe him. Legolas started to get trouble breathing and his body beginning to shake violently.

"Girion, Tristan, hold him" Rozarko told, "gentle if you can, and give Mirthral a chance to look at the wound".

Mirthral ripped the tunic open to reveal the wound on Legolas' side, Anglond handed him a water skin. Mirthral wedded a cloth and started cleaning the wound. He took a look at it, seeing it needed to be stitched, he nodded towards Anglond, who ran to small shed near the training grounds where they held weapons for practice and medical equipment, just in case. Anglond returned and handed a small pack to Mirthral, who started stitching the wound.

Legolas did not make a sound doing all of this, just breathing all too fast and shallow, body shaking violent under the holds of Rozarko, Girion and Tristan.

"Easy Legolas" Rozarko soothed, still combing his finger on his free hand through his hair, holding Legolas head close to his chest. "Try to fallow my breathing" he continued in a soothingly calm voice, "easy now. Do you hear me? It going to be allright".

Mirthral finish stitching the wound, "it's not that deep, and did not hit anything vital".

"Thank goodness" Rozarko breathed, pressing a kiss on Legolas hair.

Legolas started to calm down, his breathing eased. Girion and Tristan released their hold on him, but stayed near just in case.

"Legolas are you with us?" Rozarko asked, stroking Legolas hair.

"I'm with you" Legolas breathed tiredly.

"Good" Rozarko breathed relieved, "how are you?".

Legolas sighed and opened his eyes, "tired" he answered, "no surprise there".

Rozarko chuckled, "we will help you back to the palace in a little while, just stay put and regain some strength".

"I'm not going anywhere right now" Legolas yawned tiredly.

"How is your side?" Rozarko asked regretful.

"You hit me!" Legolas exclaimed, looking shocked up at Rozarko.

"I know, I'm sorry".

"You never hit me".

"I know, I'm sorry".

"You do know I can get you punished for that?" Legolas asked teasingly.

"I know".

"Don't you know a lot today" Legolas remarked, suppressing a yawn.

Chuckles were heard around them, even from Rozarko.

"Thank goodness you're still the humoristic elfling we know you for" Rozarko said relieved, hugged Legolas tight.

"I'm not an elfling" Legolas said mock irritated.

"To me you are" Rozarko laughed, "well, let's get you back".

Rozarko and Mirthral helped Legolas on his legs, Rozarko having an arm around Legolas' shoulders, keeping his uninjured side close to him. Mirthral walked on Legolas' other side, a gentle, but firm grip on his arm.

"What happened?" Thranduil's angry voice sounded from the living room next door, awaking Legolas from his sleep.

"It was an accident, my lord" came Rozarko's almost frightened voice.

"How did it happen?" Thranduil voice dangerously low.

"He was a bit distracted at training today, he did not block my strike in time".

"And you were not able to stop your strike?".

"It happen too fast, Legolas moved to the wrong side".

Legolas stumbled out of bed, a bit dizzy from the attack earlier. He walked hurriedly to the door, seeing Rozarko and Thranduil standing in the middle of the living room, his father looking furious.

"Ada" Legolas said softly, gained the attention of both Rozarko and Thranduil, "believe him when he says it was an accident".

"He is supposed to be your bodyguard and minder" Thranduil said, trying to control his anger.

"And he is" Legolas said calmly.

"And jet he managed to hurt you".

"It was an accident" Legolas tried to reason, "mostly my fault. I was distracted, not concentrating properly".

"That doesn't matter, he still hurt you and didn't manage to stop himself. I'm removing him as your bodyguard".

"No you're not" Legolas said, his voice becoming dangerously low too. Rozarko looked surprised at Legolas, seeing the determination in his eyes. Not many dared to challenge and defy Thranduil like that, Legolas one of the few who dared.

"That is not up to you" Thranduil remarked.

"Well it's my life you're interfering with" Legolas shot back, still with a low voice.

Rozarko stepped back while the king and prince faced each other, Thranduil looking furious and Legolas looking resistant and challenging. The atmosphere in the room tensed, like a thunderstorm was coming.

"I'm only doing what I deem is best for you" Thranduil reasoned.

"Then let Rozarko stay" Legolas told back calmly.

"He is responsible for you getting hurt".

"No he isn't" Legolas said, "as I recall, I am regarded as one of the best warriors of the Woodland realm, so, I should be able to prevent myself for getting hurt in a training session".

"Legolas" Rozarko softly try to reason.

"Shut it Rozarko" Legolas snapped, facing back towards his father, "I knew I was distracted today, I knew I did not concentrate right on the fight, I should not have gone to training knowing this".

"Still Rozarko should have been able to stop" Thranduil remarked still angry.

"Have you actually seen me train lately?" Legolas asked, making Thranduil look puzzled, "sometimes it not possible to stop ones strike because we are moving too fast".

Thranduil sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Accidents happen, ada" Legolas said softly, "I've been hurt on the training ground before, just not in a couple of hundred years".

Legolas walked slowly until he was right before his father, looking him calmly in the eyes.

"Please do not punish him for an accident there was partly my fault too".

Thranduil exhaled tiredly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Legolas', taking his hands.

"I can see the reason in what you say" Thranduil said calmly, "I'm sorry, ion nin, you know I worry".

"I know" Legolas whispered.

"I will let Rozarko keep his post. Fortunately, for I do not think I can find one to replace him" Thranduil turned to Rozarko.

"Just keep in mind not hurting him again".

"I will not, my lord" Rozarko said formally.

"Good" Thranduil said, and left the room.

Rozarko turned towards Legolas, "you did not have to do that" he said.

"I did" Legolas answered, meeting his eyes, "I didn't think you wanted to be removed from your post".

"I don't".

"Well, me either, so your welcome" Legolas grinned.

"Go back to sleep" Rozarko ordered with a grin.

"I'm not tired anymore" Legolas said, looking at the stack of papers on his desk, sighing.

"Need help sorting the paper?".

"That would be appreciated".

The attacks of Sealonging came less and less frequent, Legolas became abler to know the symptoms. After a year, Legolas travelled to Ithilien with his team, starting the plans for restoring the land.

Near a small stream in the forest, the elves had built temporarily talains in the thigh trees, joined with light robe from one to another. Legolas occupying the one in the middle, Rozarko and Girion sharing the one closet to Legolas', you could jump from one branch to another and be at each other's talain.

Legolas stayed half a year in Ithilien with his team and other elves who had travelled to the lands to help. It would soon be winter, and Legolas had to go back to Eryn Lasgalen, still having responsibilities as the crownprince.

Aragorn rode his horse beneath the trees, hearing the Woodelves hauntingly beautiful singing. Next to him a mesmerized Faramir rode, and ten soldiers from Gondor, all looking to the forest and trees in awe. Legolas had managed to restore a lot of the forest already, his powers and connection to nature making the progress quicker. When they rode over the stream and came near to Legolas' talain, four Woodelves jumped soundlessly from the trees, stopping the men in their tracks, pointing sharp arrows towards them. The ten soldiers all grabbed their swords.

"What is your business here?" the one elf in the front asked in accented common tongue.

"Sen waana" came the melodious voice of Legolas from the tree above them, "ron n'uma crona" he added, still talking the tongue of the Woodelves. [let them pass. They mean no harm]

Aragorn did not understand any of what Legolas just said, being raised to understand the tongue of the Noldor elves, the tongue of the Silvan elves, or Wood elves, was much different.

The elves before them lowered their weapons, but did still look skeptical at the humans. Legolas jumped soundlessly from the tree, giving the elves a stern look who made them all back off, before he turned back towards Aragorn, who were now dismounting his horse along with the rest of the men.

"They're skeptical" Aragorn remarked.

"They are not used to humans" Legolas replied softly.

Aragorn just laughed before pulling Legolas into a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you again, crazy elf" he laughed.

"Good to see you too, Estel" Legolas grinned.

Aragorn let go of Legolas, and looked around to the talain high in the trees.

"So you brought the Wood elves" Aragorn remarked with a grin.

"Who else?" Legolas asked, "they are the best to connect with the forest and nature".

"Well Legolas, you did well. You have come a long way with the forest already".

"There are still much to do" Legolas said, "and you come in the last moment, my friend, I'm leaving for Eryn Lasgalen tomorrow".

Aragorn shot Legolas a questioning look.

"I still have responsibilities in my home, my friend" Legolas told softly, "we are a realm still at war".

"I know" Aragorn said.

Some of the elves would stay in the forest, continuing Legolas' orders, and corresponding with him through the fast white falcons of the Woodland realm. Legolas went through with Aragorn and Faramir the plans for the forest from now on, both of the humans acknowledged his plans.

The night went on with music from the Woodelves, and a feast prepared by the elves too. The human skeptically looking at the strange food, mostly containing fruit and vegetables, not much meat. But the humans soon forgot the strangeness of the Woodelves when the wine was served, and before long, they were dancing around the trees along with the elves.

Faramir stood surrounded by the brothers Rogon and Logon, both of the elves trying to teach the human how to dance to the music. Legolas and Aragorn walked side by side, chuckling when they saw Faramir falling over his own feet.

"lle vee' eithel ona de teachien i' Edan sut salk" Legolas laughed to the two brothers in silvan, "ro naa goien a' grola atso" [you might as well stop teaching the human how to dance, he is just going to hurt himself].

"I did not know you spoke Silvan fluently" Aragorn said, smiling at his friend.

"Well" Legolas said, "I kind of has to, to understand what they say".

"But can the Woodelves not speak Sindar?".

"Some can" Legolas told, "others cannot. The majority of the elves in Eryn Lasgalen, and thereby its army, are Woodelves, and if I am to understand what those lethal elves are planning, I have to know their language".

"I can see the sense in that" Aragorn said thoughtful, "but wasn't that hard? I mean, I thought it was hard leaning Noldorin. And how many languages are you speaking?".

"Sindarin, off cause, and Silvan and Noldorin. And the common tongue, and a little of the black languages, the tongue of the orcs. Elrond even learned me some of the ancient elvish".

Aragorn shock his head, "how did you manage that?".

"I've had almost three-thousand-years to refine it" Legolas grinned at him.

"Damn" Aragorn breathed, "I seem to forget that you're old" he teased.

"Legolas old, HA" came it from above them, and Rozarko peered down from the branch right above them.

"Not compared to you" Legolas grinned back up at his minder, "being almost six-hundred-years older than me makes you, what, old as a toad?".

Rozarko jumped soundlessly from the branch, landing mere inches from Legolas face, Legolas not even flinching.

"What did you call me?" Rozarko asked, his voice mock dangerous, but his eyes gleaming in merriment.

"I did not call you anything" Legolas replied innocently.

Rozarko moved even closer to Legolas, their bodies almost touching, Legolas still did not move an inch.

"I think that you did" Rozarko whispered.

"Really" Legolas grinned mischievous, "well I am captain, and thereby in command and I say that I did not call you by any name, most especially not a toad".

Rozarko took a step back, "playing the commander card, are we?" he mocked.

"Yes" Legolas grinned innocently, "it gets you off my back".

Rozarko leaned in to whisper in Legolas ear, shifting into Silvan: "and I thought it was exactly where you liked me to be".

"Careful" Legolas warningly whispered back, also in Silvan, "or next time it will be the other way around".

"Damn" Rozarko breathed while stepping back, shaking his head and grinned before jumping back into the tree.

Sooner that evening Aragorn found himself standing next to Faramir, who had giving up learning the dancemoves, and just watched the elves dance from now on. Legolas was talking to Anglond and Tristan on the other side of the stream. Girion walked past them, but Aragorn stopped the elf.

"Girion?" he asked, making the elf turn and cast him a warm smile.

"My lord" he said and bowed his head.

"What is going on between Legolas and Rozarko?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?".

"Well they seem very playful at each other tonight" he said smiling, then moving closer adding in a whisper, "almost flirtatious".

"That is just the lifelong love between a minder and his charge" Girion smiled, "Rozarko had been Legolas minder for the moment Legolas was born, and been by his side for the most part of his life. He is one of the very few Legolas trusts completely, and one of the very few who knows Legolas the best".

"And what about you?" Aragorn asked, "you're his bodyguard too".

"I am, but I was assigned to Legolas when he started to patrolling the southern part of the forest".

Aragorn nodded. Girion's smile suddenly faded, he quickly turned, Aragorn fallowing Girion's gaze, just in time to see Legolas collapse on the other side of the stream, being supported by Anglond to the forest floor. Girion sprinted the short distance towards Legolas, Aragorn and Faramir close behind. Girion knelled in front of Legolas, who were almost unconscious, hyperventilating. Girion took his hand, trying to soothe him.

"Easy there, Legolas" Girion said calmly, seeing his efforts was in vain, he turned and yelled: "Rozarko!".

"I'm here" Rozarko said from right behind him, having jumped down from the tree above them, making the humans nearby jump in surprise.

Anglond handed the shaking prince over to his minder, and Rozarko gently took him in his arms, holding him close. He combed his fingers through Legolas hair, whispering soothingly too him.

"Easy now, my prince. Ease your breathing, it's alright".

Aragorn squatted next to Legolas, taking a close look at the trembling elf. He laid a hand to Legolas wrist, checking his pulse, frowning and looking down at the wrist, he saw scars from several cuts along the wrist. Rozarko fallowed Aragorn's gaze, catching his attention and slowly shaking his head. Aragorn turned his attention back to Legolas' pulse and breathing. The pulse alarmingly high, and the breathing getting troubled.

"I may have an herb that can help" Aragorn said, showing Rozarko the leaves.

"No" Rozarko said softly, "we have already tried that, he's allergic too it".

Aragorn nodded, understanding. He heard of several elves allergic to this herb.

Legolas started to almost gasp for air, his body beginning to cramp.

"Easy Legolas" Rozarko said a bit more frantic, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Legolas do you hear me? Easy now, calm down".

Girion ran off to get some blankets and covered Legolas in them, keeping him warm. This seemed to help on the cramps, and Legolas body started to relax, only his breathing still too increased. Rozarko continued combing his finger through Legolas' hair, knowing it calmed the prince. After a short while, Legolas breathing became almost normal, and Aragorn checked his pulse, which was also slowing down.

"Good, my prince" Rozarko said softly, letting Legolas breathed deeply a few times.

"Are you with us?" he asked, not receiving an answer from Legolas, who almost lay limply in Rozarko's arms, "Legolas do you hear me?" he asked again.

His hand going to Legolas neck, checking his pulse, he frowned, the pulse only beating weakly.

"Legolas?" he said louder, still not getting an answer, "oh you're going to hate me for this" he breathed before slapping Legolas hard against his cheek. This seemed to help, and Legolas awoke right away.

"What?" Legolas asked surprised, exhaling tiredly, "Rozarko did you just slap me?".

"Nooo" Rozarko exclaimed, "I would never do that", he tried to look as innocent as possible.

Legolas shot him a skeptical look, but then yawned into his tunic, tiredness getting the hand of him. Rozarko chuckled, "getting tired, my prince?" he asked with a soft smile.

Legolas just nodded tiredly.

"Then let's get you to bed, hmm" Rozarko said, lifted Legolas into his arm, and with Girion and Anglond's help getting Legolas to his talain.

"What happened?" asked a stunned Faramir from beside Aragorn.

"He suffers from what the elves call Sealonging" Aragorn explained, "it's mostly afflicted to the Sindar elves. When they come too near to the ocean, the longing for the sea can awake in them. When they are far from the sea, not responding to its call, they can suffer from almost panic looking attacks like what you just saw. Legolas suffers badly from the attacks, though I've heard he gets them less frequent now".

"I did not know" Faramir breathed, "how do he get rid of it?".

"He can't" Aragorn told, "only by going over the sea he can find peace".

"He will leave then?".

"In time maybe, unless he manages to control it. But then, I've never heard of an elf able to control the call. Someday he properly will sail, but I do not think he is finish with Middle Earth jet".


	14. Chapter 14: Protecting the north

**Fourteenth chapter: Protecting the north**

For five years the elves of Eryn Lasgalen made a barrier for the lasting evil creatures to venture from the south to the northern stronghold of Gundabad. The elves managed to block the way for the evil travelers, making it almost impossible for them to reach the stronghold. Many orcs, men and other evil creatures travelled from Mordor, the Misty mountains and Rhûn to Gundabad. But the elves of Eryn Lasgalen prevented most of them to reach the stronghold.

Legolas and his team had in those five years played an essential in protecting the north, being almost constantly on patrol duty, either to the south, west or even east, always where there was the highest need for them, and therefore the places where it was most dangerous.

"What are you thinking about?" came Tristan's soft voice from beside Legolas.

The blond haired elf gave Legolas a warm smile, kind green eyes meeting icy blue.

"We're a long way from home" Legolas just said quietly, gazing over the green plains before him, bathed in the light of the rising moon.

"We're been a long way from home the last three months" Tristan said softly, "and you have been awful quit these last days. Something troubles you, captain?".

"I'm not sure" Legolas said before looking over the plains again.

"Not sure, or just not want to share it?" Tristan asked a bit skeptical.

Legolas chuckled and gave him a warm smile, "I'm actually not sure" he insured,

"It still hurt, doesn't it?".

"Every single day" Legolas breathed, his hand going up to hold the rings around his neck. Whenever Legolas went on patrol or to battle, he joined his weddingring with Arin's engagement ring he kept in a chain around his neck.

"You do know we're all here for you, right" Tristan said, his voice still soft, "even when you don't think you need us".

"Thank you" Legolas turned and bowed his head.

"The elfling is right" it came from Anglond where he other was supposed to be sleeping, but now all were awake.

"Stop calling me that!" Tristan exclaimed.

"But you're the youngest of us" Anglond teased.

Tristan groan and walked to slap Anglond on the back of his head, just making Anglond grip his leg and pull him to the ground.

"Do not mess with the big boys, elfling" he laughed, but nevertheless helped Tristan up again.

Legolas walked back towards the others, shaking his head in amusement of the antics. He took his water skin from his bag, and took a sip of the water.

"Were you not supposed to be asleep?" Legolas looked towards the others, gaining their attention.

"Your bad mood woke us up" Anglond said mock offended.

"Bad mood?" Legolas asked surprised, "when am I ever in a bad mood?".

"Well somethings up with you, that's why we sent Tristan" Anglond explained.

"Really?" Legolas asked mock surprised.

"Yes" Anglond said, "to find out what was going on".

"Honestly, as I told Tristan already, I'm not sure there is something going on…" Legolas trailed of, turning to look towards the east. He did not react to the others questions, Rozarko slowly walking up beside him, all afraid he was having another attack, even though it was half a year since his last one.

"Legolas?" Rozarko softly asked, seeing Legolas breathing was calm.

"Something are approaching from the east" Legolas said calmly, turning to see Rozarko looking worried at him.

"What?" Legolas asked, realizing the reason for his minder's worry, "sorry".

"What is approaching" Girion asked from the other side of the camp, also looking east.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel evil" Legolas replied, "but I think we should be prepared, just in case".

They all cleared camp and went for the trees. Not long after, twenty riders rode into the small clearing in the small wood where Legolas' team had camped. Legolas recognizing the one in the front.

"Daro" Legolas exclaimed in Sindar before jumping from the tree and landing in front of the rider's white horse. [Halt]

"Brother" Lucien exclaimed surprised.

"Surprised?" Legolas asked skeptical.

"You're too far south" Lucien remarked.

"No" Legolas replied deadly calm, "I'm actually not far enough sough jet".

"You have been away for three months, and not at your destination jet?" Lucien asked with a smirk.

"Who says this is my only destination?" Legolas bit back, raising an eyebrow.

Lucien sighed resignedly, Legolas' team starting to jump soundlessly off the trees. Legolas and Lucien had barely seen each other in fifty years.

"I guess your team camp here?" Lucien asked, Legolas nodding, "beating us then".

"There are space enough for all of us" Legolas said calmly.

Lucien sighed relived, all in his team including Lucien looked weary.

Soon the two teams had made camp, and had set watch out. Lucien walked to where Legolas was sitting at his bedroll, flanked by his two bodyguards who both shot him a warningly look.

"Can I talk to you?" Lucien asked Legolas uncertain, but Legolas just nodded at rose, fallowing Lucien a short distance from the camp.

"I truly am sorry for your loss, Legolas" Lucien said sincere.

Legolas looked his brother in his eyes for a moment before answering. As Legolas was the only one of the three brothers who had inherited his father's look, both Lucien and Gilmarkar looked more like their mother, with her lighter blonde hair, and streel gray eyes, not as silvery white as Legolas' and Thranduil's hair. Both younger brothers a bit shorter than Legolas, and Legolas a bit thinner.

"Thank you" Legolas exhaled.

"Your family was remarkable" Lucien said softly.

"They were" Legolas answered with a smile, "I do miss them dearly".

"Understandably. Know that I am here for you, even if you do not want or wish it, I'm always there for you, my brother".

With that said, Lucien turned and walked back to the camp, leaving Legolas alone, looking sadly after him.

"I know you there" he then said calmly, Rozarko jumping down from the tree above him.

"You knew?" Rozarko asked mock surprised.

"You're always there" Legolas remarked with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah, your right, I am" Rozarko said with a light tease to his voice.

They fell into a comfortable silence, looking out of the grass plain, covered in moonlight.

"Are you accepting your brother's apology?" Rozarko then asked.

"No" Legolas said calmly, giving him a small smile, "but I think is time to move on, leaving it behind us".

"I see".

"I will never forget what Lucien did, nor will I forgive it. But he is my brother, and I still love him".

"I know you do" Rozarko said quietly.

The next morning the two elven teams parted ways, Lucien's team going home to Eryn Lasgalen, and Legolas' team continuing south. It took three months further before Legolas came home, having stopped several patrols of both orcs, men and trolls to reach Gundabad.

Legolas was exhausted when he walked through the palace from the courtyard, past the patrols quarters and towards the royal wing. His green and brown tunic covered in dirt from the long journey home. When Legolas neared the doors to his father's office, he saw Belstram, his father's bodyguard open the doors for him. Legolas silently slipped into the room, his father busy with documents, and did not look up right away, not before Legolas with a sigh sat in the chair before the desk.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed and rose from his own chair.

"Yes" Legolas answered tiredly, meeting his father's eyes.

Thranduil walked around the desk and knelled before Legolas.

"You're alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm in one piece" Legolas grinned tiredly, "just tired".

"Well you look tired" Thranduil remarked, "just make the report short, and give me the full written one when you have rested".

"I'm not sure if I can make it short" Legolas grimaced, "we have been far around".

"I heard".

"We encountered fourteen patrols of both orcs, men and some trolls as well, which was wired, considering we are far from the mountains. All patrols we manage to wipe out, some more difficult than others. More or less all of us getting injured more than once on the way, but we have all recovered, just extremely tired now. So all in all, we are all home on one piece".

"Good" Thranduil smiled, "now get a bath and some sleep" he ordered.

Legolas slowly walked back to his own quarters, not registering the people he walked past. He tiredly pushed the door open and walked to the bathroom, only to find the pool already filled with warm water. Legolas smiled gratefully, turning when he heard someone behind him, and frowned when he saw Lucien.

"Rozarko told me you properly wound appreciate a warm bath" he told and placed some towels on the bench next the door, "I hope you don't mind I did it for you, thinking I could offer a little help".

Legolas closed his eyes and smiled warmly, "it's greatly appreciated, thank you".

"You're most welcome" Lucien smiled.

Legolas opened his eyes once more, pain clearly in them, starting to open op for the brother he had once loved dearly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away" Legolas said silently.

"You don't have to apologize" Lucien said, "what you did do not need an apology".

Legolas looked hurtful at his younger brother, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Oh Legolas" Lucien gasped and ran to enfold Legolas in a warm and loving hug, "it's allright".

Legolas hugged Lucien back, resting his forehead on his brother's shoulder.

"How about we get you cleaned up and them to bed so you can sleep? Hm" Lucien suggested.

Legolas tiredly nodded and broke the embrace, turning to remove his clothes. Lucien took the dirty clothes from Legolas, and placed them in the laundry basket near the door. Legolas walked slowly to the pool, emerging his sore body in the sensation of the hot water. Lucien flinched when he saw the old scars on Legolas' body. They should have healed by now, but Legolas being in the state he has been in since his first child died, was not able to heal the scars properly. Wounds he still healed fast, but the scars were harder to heal, and many of them too deep.

Legolas washed himself off with soap, washing his hair and rinse the soap off by dipping under water. When he was clean Lucien handed him a soft towel, and Legolas tied it around his waist. He took another towel and dried his hair and body. In the bedroom Lucien had already laid out a soft pair of sleeping pants and a sleeping shirt. Legolas dressed himself before he turned and looked at Lucien, who were about to leave.

"Thank you" Legolas said sincere, "for your help, I really appreciate it".

"Your most welcome" Lucien said, giving him a soft smile before walking out of the bedroom.

The army was assembling in the courtyard and before the palace. An army from Gundabad were approaching the forest, fast. Legolas stood in his room, a gray, silver tunic on along with deep gray leggings and a black cape. His twin knifes on his back, along with his bow and quiver, another knife in his belt, along with two small knifes un his forearms, and in his booths. Legolas was ready for battle.

His white horse ready in the courtyard, and Legolas emerged from the palace along with his father, who were riding out with them.

After half a day riding through the forest, the elven army stopped and positioned themselves along the trees. Archers in the trees before them, and behind the swords and spears. The artillery further behind, along with Legolas, his team and Thranduil along with Belstram.

Then it broke lose. Legolas barked orders to the teams and army, arrows flying towards the enemy, and the deadly spears of the elves ready in front. The enemy soon smashed into the elven army, being cut down from the spears and swords.

"Artillery ready" Legolas ordered.

The artillery got into position, Legolas and his team in the middle. Then Girion blew a long signal in the horn, informing the army that the artillery attacked. Legolas horse flew over the forest ground, smashing down enemies, Legolas' one twin knife in hand. Rozarko and Girion both flanked him.

The orcs formed a firm wall before the elves, spears ready. The artillery managed to shoot the wall down with arrows. One orc raised his spear as Legolas rode by, and smashed inside his horse's front. Legolas' horses stumbled to the ground, taking Legolas with it in the fall. Legolas jumped of its back, rolled to the ground and rose with both twin knife in hand, attacking the nearest enemies.

It seemed the elves was outnumbered, the enemy forcing the elves back. Soon Legolas felt a familiar presence behind him, and turned to see his father fighting of orcs right behind him. Soon father and son stood back to back, fighting of orcs in a deadly, almost beautiful precisely dance. Every movement matching one another, as they knew what the other were doing or thinking.

Legolas cut down two orcs before him when he felt stabbing pain to the right thigh. When he looked down he saw and arrow.

"You're allright?" Thranduil asked from behind him, having felt Legolas stumble.

"Yes" Legolas hissed and pulled the arrow out, using it stab an orc in the eye.

Not long after, Legolas heard the sound of a sword meeting flesh, and the second after he felt his father stumbled into his back. Legolas turned just in time to see his father fall to the ground, a gaping wound to his throat, the blood already flowing heavily and soaking the king's garments. Legolas froze, chocked.

"No" he breathed.

The distraction of the prince gave the orcs a chance, and Legolas felt a sword slicing across his back. He groaned in pain before he turned and threw one of the small knifes from his forearm into the orcs throat. The orcs were closing in on the prince. Legolas heard Rozarko yell nearby, his bodyguard aware of the dire situation before him. Legolas turned to block the strike of an orc blade, just to be hit in the chest by and arrow. Legolas stumbled and the orc who's stroke he had just blocked, jacked his sword into Legolas' stomach.

Legolas' scream of pain sounded throughout the battlefield. Rozarko froze, he had tried to come to Legolas' aid, but were cut off by the orcs. Hearing Legolas' scream made his blood freeze, never had he heard Legolas sound like that. He furiously smashed through his enemies, and soon found himself kneeling down next to Legolas.

"No!" he cried, "please no, no, no".

Legolas was fighting for air, blood flowing heavily from his wounds and mouth.

"Ada?" Legolas managed to rasp, struggling for air thereafter.

Rozarko felt his heart clench, and looked to the body next to Legolas. The king laid lifeless beside his son, a grim looking gash to the throat. He was not breathing, and Rozarko knew he could not have survived this.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No" Legolas cried and almost got choked as blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Easy, Legolas" Rozarko soothed, and started to look to the wounds on his prince, and laid compress on both the one on the chest and stomach.

"Where the hell is Girion?" Rozarko cursed, looking down at the dying prince.

Rozarko looked around, and his eyes met Tristan and Mirthral. The two elf warriors sprinted to Rozarko when they saw him, choked to see the state of Legolas and the king. Mirthral, the one in the team with the highest knowledge of healing, took a close look to Legolas' wounds. Elves were surrounding them, having seen what happened, and thereby protecting the prince and king.

"We need to get him back to the healers at the camp" Mirthral said, his voice grave and urgent.

Girion came running through the orcs and elves, almost crying out when he saw Legolas and Thranduil.

"No" he stammered.

"Legolas lives" Rozarko insured, "and we have to get him back, now!".

Girion nodded, and blew the alarming on the horn, informing the army they drew back with a wounded prince. Rozarko lifted Legolas, and Tristan lifted the dead king. Soon they were surrounded by the team, and moving fast through the battlefield towards the horses.

Belenor and Belenir stood ready at the camp, having heard the elite team had retreated with a wounded Legolas. The sight that met him when they rode past the tents towards them choked him. Legolas was covered in blood, barely breathing, and the king was lifeless being taken from Tristan's horse and brought towards the tent where they laid the dead.

Legolas was laid on a table in the middle of the tent, Belenor and Belenir immediately started working, assisted by Rozarko and Mirthral, both with valued healing training. The rest of the team returned to the fight.

But the fight for Legolas life seemed fruitless, the blood flowing heavily, and the wound to the stomach cutting through intestines, the one in the chest into his left lung. Belenor looked sadly at Legolas' fair face, sighing. He felt the life of the prince fading right through his fingers.

Legolas tried to stay conscious, feeling his body failing him. Rozarko was close to his head, taking soothingly to him, anchoring him to the living world. Pain shoot through Legolas as Belenor and Belenir worked on the wound in his stomach. They tried to short out the mess of blood and damaged intestines. Like they had done once before, a small metal tube had been yanked into Legolas side, and draining his lungs of blood, making it a little easier to breathe. But he felt himself slip away. Shivers ran up and down his body, Rozarko had a firm hold to his hand.

Soon Legolas stopped to breathe, making the four in the room look up from what they were doing.

"No" Rozarko cried, caressing Legolas' cheek, tears streaming down his face.

"We did what we could" Belenor said.

"I know" Rozarko cried.

"Maybe I can be of help" Lucien said, walking into the tent with tears in his eyes, "I can transfer my lifeforce to Legolas".

"But then you will die" Belenor remarked, choked by the younger prince's suggestion.

"I hurt Legolas in the worst possible way" Lucien stated, "I want to do this for him. The forest needs him more than me. Let me fallow my father".

Before anyone could answer, Lucien placed his left hand on Legolas' forehead, the right on his heart. A forest green light shone from his palms and into Legolas. The room were deadly silent when they head Legolas take a deep breath, and the wounds to his chest and stomach healed some.

Lucien collapsed on the floor, being gripped by Belenir before he hit the floor. He was not breathing, all of his lifeforce being spent to revive and heal his older brother.

Elrond took the letter Erestor handed him, he looked at the sealing, and recognized it at prince Gilmarkar. Glorfindel saw his frown, and looked at the sealing herself.

"That is the seal of Prince Gilmarkar" she breathed.

"That it is" Elrond remarked, gained the attention of his daughter, son-in-law and their son and daughter who were visiting.

 _Lord Elrond of Imladris_

 _Two days ago Eryn Lasgalen was attacked by an army from Gundabad, and even though we were victorious, it wasn't without casualties._

 _I'm sorry to inform you that King Thranduil Oropherion died in the battle, alongside with his son, prince Lucien Thranduilion, who died saving his brother, crownprince Legolas Thranduilion, who are by now fighting for his life in the infirmary._

 _Sincerely regards_

 _Prince Gilmarkar of Eryn Lasgalen, acting regent._

"We better get to the Woodland realm" Elrond breathed choked, Aragorn taking the letter from Elrond and read it.

"We are" he breathed.

Legolas awoke in the royal wing of the infirmary. Someone was setting next to him, stroking his arm softly. Even though Legolas were in pain, tired and dizzy, the soft caress of his skin tickled, making him yank his arm away from the fingers.

"Sorry" Rozarko's voice sounded, "I forgot you were tickles".

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into the kind ones of Rozarko, who were now stroking his hair instead, calming him.

"How?" Legolas asked, making Rozarko look questioning at him, "I was pierced with an arrow inside my chest and a sword through my stomach, I felt my lifeforce leaving me. How did I survive this?".

"I'm sorry" Rozarko breathed, his facial expression making Legolas' stomach clench, "Lucien gave his lifeforce to you".

"No" Legolas breathed, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. He saved you".

"I know" Legolas said, taking a deep breath.

"Where is he?" Elrond asked a bit urgently to Girion, who were meeting them in the meeting hall.

"In his rooms" Girion calmly replied, making Elrond breathed relieved.

"How is he?" asked Aragorn.

"Devastated" Girion replied, "but his wounds have healed".

Elrond turned to his family, "maybe you should let me see him first". He others nodded in confirmation.

Legolas sat in the window frame, looking out at the setting sun. Not reacting when he heard the door open and someone nearing him slowly. A soft hand stroked his back.

"Penneth?" Elrond soft voice sounded.

Legolas did not answer, and Elrond enfolded the prince in a fatherly hug. Legolas leaned into the embrace, letting the tears fall.


	15. Chapter 15: Taking over responsibilities

**Fifteenth chapter: Taking over responsibilities**

Legolas stood in his old room, dressed in a white silver tunic, with silver leaves embroidered into it in delicate patterns. He wore a long white cape, who dragged over the floor behind him. The same patterns embroidered into it. On his forehead he wore his white circlet, the circlet of the crownprince. His hair was loose, combed back just like his father's.

Rozarko opened the door and stopped when he saw Legolas. He looked absolutely astonishing and ethereal.

"Ready?" Rozarko asked.

"Yes" Legolas sighed and walked out of the room, followed by Rozarko and Girion.

He walked through the palace, elves bowing to him as he walked by. He reached the throne room, seeing Elrond and his family there, along with all from the fellowship. The hobbit's and Gimli's first visit to the Woodland Realm, along with Faramir, Éowyn and Éomer.

The hobbits, Gimli and humans looked in awe as Legolas walked by, not having seen him in six years, and only known him as the warrior elf, not the prince as he was.

Legolas walked up before the throne of his father. Gilmarkar held the king's crown, and the oldest member of the council stood before Legolas.

"Please kneel, crownprince Legolas" he said in Sindar.

Legolas knelled, the long white cape lying in cascades behind him.

"Today we crown crownprince Legolas Thranduilion, heir to our deceased king Thranduil. From this day on, Legolas Thranduilion will no longer be known as crownprince of Eryn Lasgalen and Lord of northern Ithilien".

The councilor took of the circlet on Legolas forehead, and walked to take the king's crown from Gilmarkar.

"I hereby crown you, Legolas Thranduilion, as King of Eryn Lasgalen and lord of northern Ithilien".

The crown was laid on Legolas head, and he immediately felled the weight of it. His heart was pounding.

"Raise and take on your throne" the councilor said.

Legolas rose and walked up the stairs to the wooded throne, he turned and faced the throne room.

"King Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen and lord of northern Ithilien" the councilor exclaimed.

All in the throne room knelled, a hand to their heart.

"I cannot promise you that I will be as good a King as my father" Legolas said, his voice loud and clear, holding authorization and strength, Legolas really looking like his father, "but I can promise you this: I will do my very best to rule this realm. I am not my father, but I am raised my him, and he has learned me all he could. I have always served this realm in the best possible way I could, now comes the time where I rule it".

Then Legolas seated himself elegantly on the throne. Endless of people after people walked to the throne to give the new king their regards. Gilmarkar the first one, stopping beneath the throne and bowing deeply with his hand on his heart. Then Rozarko and Girion followed, both kneeling with the right hand to their heart.

"We will serve you for eternity, our king" they said in unison.

Legolas gave them a courtly nod. And then Elrond walked up, followed by his sons, then Arwen and Aragorn, others from Imladris, then the Gimli and a few dwarves from the lonely mountain, the hobbits with Gandalf guiding them, and then Faramir, Éowyn and Éomer. Others from the Woodland Realm followed, and this continued for almost two hours. Rozarko and Girion standing beneath the throne all the time.

Then Legolas was allowed to retreat for a while. He rose from the throne, making all in the room stopped and making room for him to pass, they bowed at he walked past them.

For the first time, Legolas walked into his father's room, the king's room. When the door closed behind Legolas he sighed in relieve. Rozarko walked up behind Legolas and removed his cape, and replacing it with one similar, just not quit as long, this one only sweeping almost a meter behind him. Both Girion and Rozarko fussed around him, making sure he was ready to go outside to the gardens, where the feast would be held.

An hour later, Legolas walked through the royal wing, down some stairs and out through the double doors to he gardens. Horns were sounding, announcing the king's arrival. All on the green grass knelled before Legolas, and with a gesture from his right hand, they all rose again while Legolas walked down the steps. This were a feast only for family, friends and high members of the council. Legolas saw his team near a fire across the grass to the right, to the left a buffet was holding various of delicious food, and in the far end, an elvish band were playing softly.

Gilmarkar walked up to Legolas and took his hands, their foreheads touching.

"You did well, big brother" Gilmarkar whispered.

"Thank you" Legolas whispered back.

Gilmarkar released him, and Elrond walked up with two glassed of wine, handing one to Legolas and clapping his shoulder.

"You did well, penneth" Elrond said with a warm smile.

"You still insist on calling me that" Legolas asked with a wry smile.

"Well, I can change it to my king instead" Elrond teased.

"Then I prefer penneth" Legolas hurried himself saying, earning a laugh from Elrond.

"Penneth it is then" Elrond grinned before walking off.

The hobbits were at the buffet, no surprise there, and Faramir was once more taken to the dancefloor by the Woodelves, along with his wife. Aragorn walked up beside Legolas as the elf king walked by, Rozarko and Girion joined the team by one of the many fires, holding a close look at the king though.

Later in the evening, the hobbits were out on the dancefloor, the music being taken over by Woodelves, and becoming more mystical and quicker. The hobbits enjoying the mischievous Woodelves.

"He really is king now" Tristan sighed a bit sad from his place by the fire.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Anglond asked surprised.

"Don't you realize this means no more patrolling with Legolas?" Tristan said sadly, "no more feast or antics at the headquarter with him, no more him waking us up in the middle of the night dragging us on exercises, mission and who know what. He is no longer our captain".

The others around the fire became silent, the truth of Tristan's word striking their hearts and minds.

"He looks incredible though" Mirthral remarked, "very much like Thranduil".

"He does" Anglond said.

Again they fell into silence, not noticing Legolas approaching.

"Why those depressed looks?" came Legolas' voice right next to Tristan and Anglond, making them both jump and yelp in surprise, earning laugher around the fire.

"Varla Legolas!" Anglond exclaimed, "do not do that!".

"I through one of the first things I learned you, were to always have eyes in the back?" Legolas said teasingly.

Legolas took a look around them all, "why the sulking?" he asked sternly.

"You're no longer our captain" Tristan said.

"It is the end of an era" Rogon added.

"I'm still your captain until I assign a new one to you. And Rogon, you forget: at every end, there is a beginning".

"You're right" Rogon tried to smile.

"So really" Legolas tried to lift the mood, "are you just going to sit hear all night sulking?".

"Actually" Kaleth said, holding up two bottles, "we were just getting started with the fun".

"Just starting?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Talking of drinking?" Rozarko said with a wry smile, "how much have you got?".

"I don't know" Legolas said in high spirit, "people kept refilling my glass, so I got rid of it".

Legolas rose and moved to turn.

"So you're not staying to have a drink with us?" Kaleth dared.

"That is strong stuff" Legolas remarked.

"Well then" Rogon said, taking a bottle and filled everyone's glasses, only a small amount to Rozarko and Girion, who were on duty. He handed Legolas a glass with just a mouthful in it. "At least have a toast with us".

Legolas nodded and accepted the glass. All raised their glass towards Legolas, and he raised his in return.

"To our new king" Rogon said.

"To our new king, and old captain" the others added, draining their glasses.

Legolas drained the small amount of wine Rogon had filled in his glass, handing it to Rozarko when he was done.

"Get rid of this before another refills it" Legolas said.

Later at the evening, Rozarko walked to Legolas, who smiled tiredly at him.

"Can I retreat now?" Legolas asked hopefully, making Rozarko chuckle.

"Yes" he said signaling Girion, who soon were by their side.

When Legolas walked to retreat for the night, the guards by the doors signaled the retreat of the king by blowing shortly in the horns. People once again bowing as Legolas passed by.

Back in the king's chambers, Girion stood guard outside, leaving Legolas and Rozarko alone inside. Legolas removed the crown from his head, and handed it to Rozarko who made sure it got locked back in the royal treasury.

When he returned Legolas had removed the cape, tunic and shirt, leaving only the leggings back on. He stood in the bedroom, Rozarko walked past him, into the bathroom, knowing Legolas would appreciate a warm bath. When he was done, he walked back to the bedroom, Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, head resting in his hands. Rozarko knelled before him, taking his hands in his.

"Legolas?" he asked softly.

Legolas met his eyes.

"I prepared a warm bath for you" Rozarko said.

"Sounds wonderful" Legolas said tiredly, "thank you".

Rozarko pulled Legolas on his legs, and walked him to the bathroom. Legolas removed his leggings and walked into the pool, sitting and resting his back at the side. In the meantime, Rozarko got towels and night clothes ready.

Legolas walked back into the bedroom, only a towel around his waist. It stilled pained Rozarko to see the scars marring Legolas flawless skin, he had seen so much evil, he deserved peace.

Legolas silently put on the soft night clothes, then took a comb and combed his hair before he tiredly laid down in bed.

"Will Legolas be there for breakfast?" Pippin asked while pulling on his shirt.

"I don't know" Frodo answered, "he properly has a lot to do now".

"I heard Strider say yesterday that he had many duties before, and that it properly wouldn't be that different" Marry said.

Pippin frowned, "but he's king now, surely there must be a different".

"There properly is" Sam cut in, helping his youngest daughter braiding her hair.

The hobbits entered the royal dining room. It was a species room with columns formed as trees, light flowing in from the high windows at the end, a fireplace to the left, and a small pool at the other side. The palace was carved to look like a forest of stone, and water flowed in from multiple waterfalls, streams, even the great forest river flowed into the palace, and several hot pools.

At the dining table Elrond and his family were already present, along with Glorfindel, Gandalf, Éowyn, Faramir and Éomer. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas still not there yet. Food and drinks were already at the table, and the hobbits soon got seated.

Gimli and Aragorn entered the dining room not long after, happily talking to one another.

"Goodmorning" Gimli exclaimed happily.

"Legolas will be here in a short while" Aragorn told, "he is getting ready for the council meeting who starts in an hour".

"Council meeting?" Pippin asked.

"To determine Legolas' politics" Aragorn explained the hobbit.

Pippin shrugged, and noticed some paintings hanging on the walls around them. He recognized Legolas and his littlebrother on some of them, but there were children and young, incredible beautiful elf women too. And an elf who looked very much like Legolas, just a bit older, he guessed it to be Thranduil.

"Who are all those on the painting?" he asked Aragorn who now sat at the table.

"That is the royal family" Aragorn explained, "the one you see there" he pointed at a painting, "is Thranduil, Legolas' father, and the one next to it is of his children, Legolas, his younger brother Lucien, and their littlebrother Gilmarkar".

"And those over there?" Pippin asked, pointing.

"That is Legolas' family" Elrond took over, "The light blond woman in white is Arin, Legolas' wife, and the two young ellyth on the one next to it, is the twin daughters of Legolas".

"That's his daughters" Sam exclaimed, "they are beautiful".

"Almost as beautiful as lady Galadriel" Gimli gasped, standing to take a closer look.

Elrond continued telling who were on the painting, when the door opened and Legolas walked in, close followed by Rozarko and Girion. Legolas looked down at some papers in his hands, walking towards the table. He was dressed in dark gay garments with silver embroideries, and a silver circlet on his forehead.

"Goodmorning" he said softly, looking shortly up at the gathering, before he looked back at the papers. He sat at the head of the table, Rozarko placing a plate of different fruit before him. He absentmindedly nipped at the food while reading the papers over.

"You had a beautiful family, Legolas" Gimli said, awe in his voice.

Legolas looked up from the papers, the room became completely silent. Legolas had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed angrily.

"It's alright, Estel" Legolas said calmingly, turning his attention back to Gimli, "thank you".

Legolas slowly returned to the papers, and the conversation around the table lightened again. After twenty minutes Rozarko placed a hand on Legolas shoulder.

"You have ten minutes, my king" he informed softly.

"Right" Legolas sighed and got up, "excuse me" he said to the others, then gathered his papers and walked out of the room.

The council meeting took almost all day, only short pauses now and then. Late in the evening Legolas finally closed the meeting for the day, and walked quietly back to his champers. Legolas did not eat dinner that night, he just went straight to bed.

The next day Legolas awoke early, just to find new papers stacked on his desk. He sighed and sat down to go them through. After a few hours, a steaming cup of tea was placed before him, along with a plate of fruit, bread and cheese. Legolas looked surprised up to see Rozarko seating himself in the chair before him.

"You're up early" Rozarko remarked, "and I guess you have not eaten yet".

Legolas shot him a smile before taking an apple and continue reading, "thank you" he said between bites.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until they had to go to another council meeting, also lasting all day, and the day after that, and after that… Legolas was starting to feel the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, and starting to feel incredible tired. But Legolas kept going, as he always did.

After a week the guest went home. One evening Girion ran to the headquarters, hoping he would find who he looked for. He did, Rozarko was standing before the table, handing papers around while explaining something about an exercise. He looked surprised at Girion as he stormed inside the room, making all of the team jump readily to their feet.

"What is going on?" Rozarko asked urgently, "you're supposed to be on duty!".

"Yes I know" Girion said, short of breath.

"What happened?" Rozarko asked, trying to be calm.

"I think Legolas is having a mental breakdown or something" Girion blurted out.

"What?" Rozarko asked skeptical, "care to explain that".

"He is not acting his normal way, and he will not listen to me. He threw me out of the room".

"He did what!?" Rozarko exclaimed choked.

"Not literally" Girion quickly ensured, "but he can have a foul mouth".

"I better go see what this is about" Rozarko said slowly, turning to leave.

"We're coming with you" the others said, "just in case you or he needs us".

Rozarko nodded and walked towards the palace. Once outside the king's champers, he told the team to wait outside, and soft knocked on the door. He did not get an answer, so he decided to slowly walk in.

"Legolas?" he softly called when he closed the door.

"Yes?" came the silent, but nonetheless irritated answer from the bedroom.

Rozarko walked in. Legolas was sitting in the frame of the window, looking out over the forest. He did not look up to see who it was entering; he knew who it was. Rozarko seated himself before Legolas.

"Did you threw Girion out?" he asked skeptical.

"He told you then?" Legolas replied silently.

"Did you?" Rozarko asked surprised.

"Not literally" Legolas finally turned his gaze towards Rozarko, he was choked to see how pale and exhausted Legolas looked.

"Are you alright?" Rozarko asked softly, cupping Legolas cheek with one of his hands.

"I'm just tired" Legolas sighed and looked out the window again.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep" Rozarko suggested.

"I can't sleep", when Rozarko looked questioning at him, Legolas continued, "I have tried, but sleep will not find me".

"When was the last time you slept properly?".

"Over a week ago" Legolas tiredly replied.

Rozarko stood and walked into the living room, a short while after he reappeared with a cup of steaming tea.

"I putted some sleeping herbs in here" he said and handed Legolas the cup, "this will knock you out until tomorrow".

Legolas hesitated.

"I will make sure you're not disturbed" Rozarko ensured.

"I have a meeting in the morning".

"Cancel it".

"I can't".

"Yes you can".

"Rozarko" Legolas said quite irritated, turning to meet his eyes again.

"If you do not cancel it, I will" Rozarko remarked firmly.

"Are you giving me orders now?" Legolas asked a bit dangerous, moving away from Rozarko's hand.

Rozarko winched, dropped his hand, but held his stand before Legolas.

"You really need to get some sleep".

When Legolas did not answer, and still did not touch the tea, Rozarko took the cup, got up and placed it on a table before he went outside the room. Soon he reentered with Girion and the entire team. Legolas looked surprised up at them all.

"Sorry it had to come to this, Legolas" Rozarko said, signaling the other after he took the cup.

Before Legolas could react, Girion and Anglond had grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Tristan and Mirthral came to hold his legs, who were kicking violently while Legolas shouted and cursed. Rogon held Legolas head while Rozarko tried to force the sleeping tea into Legolas. He forced Legolas mouth closed along with his nose, so he had to swallow. Rozarko kept going until the tea was finished, but none of them dared release Legolas, and held onto him until he started to doze off.

Legolas fought hard against the sleeping drug, but soon his body became limp, and Rozarko lifted him to the bed.

"Valar, he fought hard" Anglond exclaimed surprised, robbing his sore shoulders.

"Legolas do not like to be restrained like that" Rozarko said softly, covering Legolas with the covers, "people have done that to him far too many times. I'm just sorry it had to come to this".

"You could not talk to him?" Girion asked surprised.

"He have not slept properly for over a week" Rozarko explained, "he was breaking down. I just hope he does not kill me when he wakes up".

"Well that will properly not be any time soon" Mirthral remarked.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbeys

**Sixteenth chapter: Goodbyes**

Next Legolas woke the sun was streaming in behind the light white curtains. Legolas tried to get up, but quickly fell back into the bed. Someone next to him was moving a bit nervously, Legolas turned his head and saw Girion.

"Do not kill me!" he exclaimed a bit frightened.

"I'm not even capable of getting out of bed" Legolas said, holding Girion's gaze, "less even get up and kill someone right now".

"Well, Rozarko will be relieved" Girion breathed.

"If I see him before me I will find a way to be able to get up from this god damn bed, and throw him out of the window" Legolas said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not sure you're allowed to do that" Girion remarked thoughtful.

Legolas glared at him for a long while before saying quietly: "I have a meeting this morning".

"Gilmarkar took care of that for you".

Legolas exhaled relieved, closing his eyes for a few moments. Then his eyes flew up, and he looked surprised at Girion.

"Took care?" he asked, "what time is it?".

"It's four in the afternoon" Girion winched.

"Valar" Legolas breathed, closing his eyes again, "how much sleeping drug did he give me?".

"It was not just sleeping drug" Girion said and moving a little away from Legolas.

Legolas gave him a hot glare, pressing him to tell.

"There was some sedative and calming drugs in it as well".

Legolas laid silent for a long while, before he had the strength to get out of bed and dressed.

"Get Rozarko" Legolas ordered while going to the bathroom.

When Girion hesitated he added: "if you're afraid I will throw him out of the window, then take a few guards with you".

Girion walked out, and a little while after entered in the king's office with Rozarko, Anglond and Mirthral.

Legolas smirked at the sight of them.

"So you're afraid I will throw him out of the window" Legolas said with a wry smile and arms crossed, standing before the desk. His hair was loose, hanging glorious over his shoulders, and he was dressed in dark gray and gold. He looked very much the majestic king that he had become, glaring sternly upon his old minder.

Rozarko flinched at the words and tone from Legolas.

"You really want to throw me out of the window?" Rozarko tried to sound light.

"You decided to drug your king" Legolas remarked dangerously.

"I decided to help a friend" Rozarko tried to explain.

"You seem to forget who and what that said friend is".

Rozarko didn't know what to say to that, he tried to meet Legolas eyes, and was surprised to see the anger and pain in them.

"Leave us" Legolas ordered, his tone royal and stern.

When the other three hesitated, Legolas looked firmly at them.

"That was an order" he said.

They turned and left the office, leaving Legolas and Rozarko alone.

"I understand that you're angry" Rozarko said, taking a few steps towards Legolas.

"I don't think that you do" Legolas slowly snapped back.

"I was just trying to help".

"By sedating me?".

"You had not slept for over a week, you were destroying yourself. I did what I thought I had to do. You would not listen to any of us".

Legolas sighed resignedly. Rozarko walked up to him, putted two fingers under his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"I care deeply about you, Legolas" he said sincere, "I will fight tooth and nail to help you".

"I know" Legolas said quietly," I…".

"You do not have to explain" Rozarko ensured, "I understand why you got angry, and why you wanted to threw me out of the window".

"Well I thought about that" Legolas grinned.

"You did" Rozarko said hopefully.

"You would just create a big mess outside, and someone would have to clean you up from the ground".

Rozarko mock offended fisted Legolas' hair behind his head.

"Your awful" Rozarko hissed.

Legolas had both hands on the desk behind him, looking firmly into Rozarko's eyes. Rozarko's head was mere inches from Legolas, when a knock on the door sounded. Rozarko yanked himself away from Legolas.

"Enter" Legolas called, and saw Gilmarkar walking in.

He silently handed Legolas some documents, and then turned to go again.

"Gilmarkar" Legolas said calmly.

Gilmarkar turned to look at his older brother.

"Thank you for taking care of things today".

"Your welcome" Gilmarkar smiled before walking out of the office.

Two months after Legolas rode to Imladris for the first time as king, but the mood was grave.

Legolas rode into the courtyard of Imladris on his shining black Friesian stallion. Legolas had turned from the pure white stallions the princes of the forest rode, to the shining black Friesian the king rode, and only the king. It was a magnificent horse, it's long wavy mane and tail flowing silkily.

Legolas was dressed in light gray, white and silver, looking royal and magnificent. A silver circlet on his forehead.

He rode up to the courtyard, his team behind him and flanked by Rozarko and Girion. Elrond and his two twin sons was standing on the stairs.

"Welcome King Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen" Elrond greeted him formally, bowing his head with his hand on his heart. Elladan and Elrohir did the same.

Legolas dismounted, "thank you, lord Elrond of Imladris" Legolas greeted back, bowing his head.

Elladan and Elrohir both scooped the young elf king in a brotherly hug once he was up the stairs, and Elrond soon followed with a fatherly hug. Thereafter they walked into the hall of fire, where Galadriel, Celeborn, Aragorn, Arwen, their two daughters and son, along with Gandalf waited, all stood when Legolas entered.

Later in the evening Legolas found himself in the gardens with Elrond, all was quiet around them.

"I'm very glad that you made it" Elrond said, smiling to the young king next to him.

"So I'm I" Legolas gave him a kind smile back.

"So" Elrond stated matter-of-factly, "since it is my last evening in Imladris, and I leave for Valinor tomorrow, maybe you could answer me something, something I noticed a long time ago".

They entered a pavilion overlooking the valley, no one was near them.

"Which is?" Legolas asked.

"What is going on between Rozarko and you?".

The question surprised Legolas, and Elrond saw that.

"I can see that you already have your theory" Legolas remarked calmly.

"I have" Elrond said.

"Will you enlightening me then?" Legolas dared.

"I know that you care deeply about each other" Elrond told, searching Legolas' eyes for a reaction, he was rewarded with none. "And I sense some kind of sexual tension between the two of you" Elrond continued.

"There it was" Legolas teased, "and you want me to deny or confirm that?" Legolas asked with an unreadable expression.

"I do not disapprove" Elrond stated.

"Then why do you want to know?".

"Cal it curiosity" Elrond smirked.

"Is that what made you so wise, to always be so curious?" Legolas smirked back.

Elrond ached an eyebrow, "well, my young king" he said with a smile, "you are well on you way yourself, answering with a question".

"I had a very good teacher" Legolas said with a wry smile.

After a short pause, Elrond asked again, "so, will you answer my question?".

"Will it matter?" Legolas asked silently.

"You know I love you as a son" Elrond said, cupping Legolas cheek.

"I know".

"You will be fine" Elrond then said, "you have a bright future before you, penneth. You are already well on your way to become a great king".

Legolas never got the chance to reply before Elrond led go of his cheek and walked away, leaving Legolas alone in the pavilion.

Elrond passed a tree on his way back, he looked up and saw Rozarko squatting on a low branch.

"Take good care of him, Rozarko" Elrond said.

"I always do" Rozarko said with a sincere smile.

Elrond nodded before he walked on again, hearing the faint sound of Rozarko leaping from the tree. _He is always there_ Elrond mused, _even when you don't think so._

The courtyard was filled with elves, all coming to say goodbye to lord Elrond, Gandalf, Celeborn and Galadriel, who would go together to the Gray Havens. Legolas and Elrond's family had already said the personal goodbyes in the hall of fire. Legolas was standing next to Elladan and Elrohir on the stairs, both twin brothers looked gravely down at the gathering, seeing elves saying goodbye to their lord.

Rivendell was emptying of elves, not many stayed behind, and Elladan and Elrohir only stayed as long as there would still be elves in the valley.

Those to left mounted their horses, Elrond turned towards his family and Legolas.

"My sons, Legolas" he said, "this is not goodbye, you know that. But, I will see my sons long before you, Legolas".


	17. Chapter 17: The Siege

**Seventeenth Chapter: The Siege**

The threat from Gundabad did not ease after the first attack, but the fortress did not attack further. Legolas had regularly patrols near the fortress, to keep a close eye on the activity. Most it was the elite team, who were by now being led by Anglond.

Seven months after Legolas had been crowned king, the enemy of Gundabad started to threaten the peace of the elven kingdom.

"We need to attack now" Ruvien said sternly, holding his king's gaze.

Legolas gazed back, his expression unreadable and royal. To his left Gilmarkar moved a bid nervously, never one for the talk of war. At the wall near the doors, the elite team stood, all gazing towards their king, awaiting his next move. Behind Legolas stood Girion and Rozarko.

"I am well aware of the fact that we need to attack now" Legolas said calmly, "but we do not hold the force for a frontal attack on Gundabad".

"We do have one of the biggest armies in the north" Ruvien said.

"We do" Legolas confirmed, "but we cannot take down Gundabad, not in a frontal attack".

"Then what do you have in mind, my king?" Anglond asked, knowing full well Legolas had something in mind.

"A siege" Legolas told, "if we upgrade some of the army's equipment, we have the force to hold the fortress in a siege for at least a year, and when they are at their weakest, we attack".

"And how do you suggest we upgrade the army?" Ruvien asked, a bit skeptical.

"I do have a deal with the dwarf colony in the Glittering Caves" Legolas said back, "we have the designs, the tools and hand power to make it, and most of the materials, the dwarfs have agreed to provide the rest".

"How?" Ruvien asked surprised.

"I have my associations".

"Gimli" Rozarko exclaimed.

"Precisely".

"So" Anglond smiled, "we're off to the Glittering Caves?".

"We are" Legolas replied.

Legolas and his team rode over the hill and saw the fortress of Helms Deep below then. When they neared the ramp to the entrance, the elves heard loud voices from inside. Obviously the king of Rohan was also present, what the elves could hear from the many voices. Soon it was well known over the entire fortress that the elven king had arrived too. People gathered at the road up to the courtyard, all to get a glimpse of the elves, and hopefully the almost legendary elven king.

What met the people of Rohan sight was eight Woodelves, six of them dressed in green and brown riding horses from brown to gray colors. The two Woodelves flanking the king was dressed in dark green and golden, riding gray horses. And the king, dressed in light dray, white and gold, with his silvery white hair loose around his shoulders, and a silver circlet on his forehead, riding a black Friesian horse, a breed unknown for the horse people of Rohan. A white cape covered the back of his horse.

Éomer stood at the stairs to the main halls of the fortress, his eyes immediately fell upon those icy blue of Legolas. Legolas dismounted and walked up the stairs, his two bodyguards close behind.

"Welcome king Legolas" Éomer bowed his head.

"Thank you, King Éomer" Legolas said, with a hand to his heart and bowed head in elven greeting.

They walked side by side into the halls.

"Gimli is expecting you" Éomer told.

"I was counting on that" Legolas smiled.

Éomer led Legolas and his team into the entrance of the Glittering Caves, which were now lid with light from many torches, making the caves glitter even more.

"You pointed ear, tree hugging, poorly excuse for a crazy elf" Gimli's rumbling voice sounded, "you made it".

"I always make it" Legolas remarked.

"Arrogant as always, I see" Gimli grumbled with arms crossed.

"No" Legolas said teasingly, "just smarter than you".

"I have missed that smart tongue of yours" Gimli grinned, "I guess you have the plans?" he then added.

With a nod from Legolas, Girion handed Gimli the neatly wrapped documents. Gimli winked the elves along with him.

"So you decided to bring the Woodelves along" Gimli smirked.

"Who else?" Legolas asked with an arched eyebrow.

Gimli just smiled and walked into an office, spreading the plans out on the desk. Gimli's eyebrows shot up in amazement when he saw the delicate and innovative designs.

"These are incredible, Legolas" Gimli blurted out, "who designed these?".

"My best smith" Legolas replied, "with some help from me".

"And your smiths are forcing these by themselves?".

"Do you question our capacities?" Legolas asked, mock offended.

"No!" Gimli hurriedly answered, "no of cause not".

"We have the equipment and capacity to make this" Legolas said, "just not all the materials".

Gimli nodded and called in some dwarves, who immediately proceeded with gathering of the materials.

"By the way, Legolas" Gimli added, "what is it that you are planning?".

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked.

"You may be planning something, since you come up with designs like these" Gimli tapped his finger on the documents.

"To take down our last enemy" Legolas told coldly.

"What enemy?" Éomer asked, making all look to him.

"Gundabad" Legolas answered.

Éomer and Gimli both rose surprised eyebrows.

"You have the army to do that?" Éomer asked surprised.

"Not in a frontal attack" Legolas answered.

"Then how?" Gimli asked.

"Siege".

"You want to siege Gundabad?" Gimli exclaimed, "you are really a crazy elf!".

"I have the army, and with this" Legolas pointed to the documents, "the power to hold the fortress in a siege for over a year, making them weak, and then take them down".

"But the fortress has not attacked for over seven months" Éomer tried to reason.

"They are coming" Legolas said, "I have had a close eye on the activity of the fortress".

Gimli and Éomer nodded, both knowing this was not their place to interfere any further.

It took some days to get all the materials in order, and get them packed so the elves could transport them back north.

In the sables, Legolas one morning saw Éomer and some of the stable boys near his black horse. Legolas casually walked up next to Éomer.

"It is indeed a remarkable horse you have, Legolas" he said with awe, "but I do not know the breed of this horse" he turned to look at Legolas, "will you enlightening me, please?".

Legolas smiled, knowing full well the interest the people of Rohan had for fine horses.

"It's an elven breed known as Friesian" Legolas explained, "it's only being bred to the royal family of the Woodland Realm, and usually it's the king and queen who used these horses".

"I recall you rode a white horse when you were prince" Éomer said.

"I did, also a breed of the elves".

"It seems to be a strong horse" Éomer said, turning his eyes to the stallion again.

"They are" Legolas said, "and very persevering".

"And elegant" a stable boy said.

Legolas only smiled.

"What is his name?" Éomer asked.

"Balthazar" Legolas said softly, he black horse hearing it name coming from its rider, and walked over to press its nose against Legolas' cheek.

"That's a good name" Éomer said softly, smiling at Legolas and the horse.

A week after Legolas rode back to Eryn Lasgalen, along with him the materials he needed. The materials, plans and designs was given to the smiths, and they immediately started crafting. In the meantime, Legolas made sure the army was updated and had the highest training.

Councils were often held, including war councils and meetings with the patrols captains and officers of the army. In one months it was all ready, the army trained and updated, and the new weapons and armor ready too. It was delicate designed, and of some of the strongest and lightest materials.

When they first reached the gates of Gundabad, the orcs made a halfhearted attack against the elven army, who were quickly eliminated by the elves. The elves set up a short distance from the gates, making sure they were beyond firing reach of arrows and crossbows.

Always there would be several team on guard, and the rest of the army would set up camp a short distance from the gates, making sure no one entered Gundabad, and no one left it.

In the beginning, the orcs and men within the fortress desperately fired arrows towards the elves, but the elves kept outside of reach, much to the orc's and men's frustration. After a couple of days like this, Legolas brought his best archers, including himself, to the line. They made formation just outside the fortress' reach, but having better longbows, the elves was able to reach the fortress. This coursed big commotion within the fortress, and not long after, the gates opened and orcs attacked in wild frustration. The archers killed over half of the orcs before they reached them, and the rest quickly returned behind the thick walls.

After this, the fortress became silent, planning the next move against the elves. And the elves just patiently waited, having time at their hand.

Time went on, the orcs and men attacked a few times, but was always easily defeated by the elves.

Legolas went back to the palace for short periods from time to time. Making sure his younger brother had everything under control, and when he was at the palace, everything went over correspondence, even using falcons or messengers by horse, riding to and from the palace and camp.

Legolas had been up for the last twenty-four hours, and finally he had retreated to get some sleep. He felt like he had barely hid the pillow before Rozarko waked him, Gundabad was attacking. Legolas groggily got up from makeshift bed, and splashed some water in his face before he got dressed and geared up for battle.

This attack was heavier than the others, indicating the fortress' desperation. Legolas was behind the army, giving orders and directing the different teams, heavily surrounded by his two "armed-to-the- teeth" bodyguards and elite team, who would go into the battle if necessary.

Even though Legolas vas exhausted to the bones, he kept going, barking orders to the captains, making sure all were at the right places at the right moment, organizing and keeping all updated on what they he expected them to do.

Swords and spears held the orcs front, while Legolas guided archers to both flanks. When they were I position, he gave the order, and cascades of arrows flew down upon the enemy. When the orcs drew back from the arrows, Legolas ordered the artillery forth, and they smashed through the orcs.

The battle was won by the elves in less than an hour. Legolas made sure the corpses of the enemy was burned, and the few dead elves brought back to the palace. The wounded was brought to the infirmary section of the camp.

The next month was silent, a few arrows being shot back and forth. Legolas then took one of his plans in action. Along with the elite team, and archers to cover them, they sneaked close to the fortress. Some from the team dug a line across the gates, pulling flammable liquid into it, and covered it with dry grass. The others from the team dug small holes various places across the battlefield in from of the gates. Small amount of explosives was putted in these holes, and the holes covered with white stone, so the elves could clearly see them.

The mission was a success; the enemy did not even stir within the fortress. The cover of the night an advantage for the elves.

A month after, the fortress attacked again at dawn. The elves were ready, and fired flaming arrow towards the line of flammable liquid. A massive line of flames sprang across the field, several orcs got coughed in the flamed, and the rest fled back inside the walls of Gundabad.

Three weeks after the orcs tried again, this time the elves fired flaming arrows towards the white stone marks, and the battlefield exploded in fire. Almost all the orcs who had attacked died in the explosions, the rest was eliminated by the skillful elven archers.

The siege had been almost a year now, and Legolas knew the enemy grew weak from every day now. Once again, Legolas launched the next step in his plan. This time they had to move up to the walls.

Legolas made sure several archers covered them, while he and his elite team sneaked up to the walls in the cover of the night, and dressed in black capes to make them camouflaged. The elves sneaked soundlessly over the field, and when they were at the walls, they dug holes along the fundament. Always they made sure they did not make a sound, and one always had eyes upon the walls, making sure no enemy saw them. They dug eight holes along the fundament before they retreated to the camp.

The army was ready, and Legolas walked forth, his bow in hand. The sun was just about to rise, frost covered the field before them. Legolas took an arrow from the quiver Girion held, he ignited the arrow by a torch Anglond held.

Legolas took a deep breath, taking his time to make sure he aimed precisely. Then he exhaled and led the arrow fly.

"Cover your ears" Girion and Anglond yelled.

Legolas turned from the field and covered his ears. An earsplitting explosion sounded throughout the battlefield, fortress and elven camp. When Legolas turned the walls of Gundabad smashed to ground in a million pieces. The high towers soon fallowed.

The elves waited, almost anticipating the enemy to attack. But nothing happened.

"They are not attacking, my king" Anglond said next to Legolas.

"I can see that" Legolas said calmly, an irritated edge to his voice.

"Did you expect them to?".

"I did".

Legolas gazed towards the ruins of the fortress, the dusk and smoke from the explosion starting to fade. He assembled his captains and the elite team, to plan the next move.

"But what if they are hiding just behind the bricks?" one of the captains asked, "and ambush us the minute we cross those ruins".

"They properly are" Legolas said calmly, "but we have come this far. For nearly a year we have sieged the fortress, the enemy are growing weak and low of supplies. This is our only chance to eliminate the last enemy of the north".

"I say we attack now" another captain said, "we do have a fair chance to beat them".

"So what are your plans, my king?" Anglond asked, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

The fortress was quiet, only a few orcs tried in desperation to attack the elven army. Many of the enemy had died in the explosion, leaving the fortress nearly empty. Legolas sent teams down the undergrown corridors, halls and dungeons, but they only found a few enemies left, and all their supplies emptied.

The left of the enemies was brought before the elvenking, who showed no mercy, and the last of them was eliminated.

"But most of the fortress is still intact, my king" a captain said, "it will soon draw new enemies to it".

"Not if I make sure this fortress is razed to the ground" Legolas answered, earning a puzzled look from the captain.

"Anglond!" Legolas then called.

Anglond soon was next to Legolas.

"Clear the fortress" Legolas ordered, "get everyone out of here and in a safe distance".

"Yes, my king" Anglond said, and bowed before he ran off.

Soon the fortress was cleared, leaving only Legolas, Rozarko and Girion.

"You two better has to go too" Legolas told them calmly.

"We cannot leave you alone here" Girion said.

"I will be fine" Legolas ensured.

"I do not like it" Rozarko said.

"Trust me" Legolas said, looking into Rozarko's eyes.

After a long moment, Rozarko sighed, "very well" he said, "but do not die on me here" he warned, pointing a finger towards Legolas.

"I won't" Legolas ensured with a smile.

Rozarko and Girion then left the fortress, leaving Legolas back alone.

The sun had just rose over the horizon, and everywhere in the fortress and ruins it was quiet. Legolas breathed deeply, the air was cold, but refreshing. Then he concentrated all of his will, his power and lifeforce inside of him. Taming it, controlling it.

Then he relished it.

White light burst forth, shining like a thousand stars. Legolas concentrated and the light burst through the fortress, making the last of the walls and everything within the fortress crumble to the ground. Then the light flowed high up in the air like a fountain, spread across the sky in all directions.

Legolas led the light flow, showing Middle earth and the last evil beings inside it, that Gundabad and the old fortress of Angmar, had fallen.

The light faded, and Legolas drew it inside him again, feeling the effort it pulled on his mind and strength. The light drew back inside him, and Legolas fall exhausted to his knees.

"Mom! Dad!" Eldarion exclaimed, sounding frightened.

Aragorn and Arwen ran to their son, who stood in one of the gardens of the northern side of the palace. They did not have to ask what had frightened their son. A great fountain of pure, white light, shining like a thousand stars, exploded far in the north. Arwen frowned, looking towards her husband.

"That is the light of an elven lifeforce" she said, "but it's so strong, and not many elves have the power to unleash it, even fewer that strong".

"I have seen that light before" Aragorn said lowly, a shiver running through him.

"Where?" Arwen asked surprised.

"Legolas".

He did not know for how long he had sat there, before he felt strong hands grabbing his shoulder.

"Legolas?" came the worried voice of Rozarko.

"I'm fine" Legolas said, pulling himself of the ground.

"How?" Rozarko stammered, "how did you do this?".

"Ada always told me I had a strong lifeforce, even for a royal Sindarian elf. And I also have the lifeforce of Lucien, mixed in with my own. When I took over as king after my father, I gained the ability to control this force even more, and use it".

Rozarko and Legolas mounted their horses and slowly rode back towards the camp.

"I cannot do this often" Legolas continued, "it takes a great deal of strength, and it is your lifeforce you are using, you have to be careful".

Rozarko nodded.

They reached the camp, elves and captains coming forth to make sure their king was allright. Legolas hid his exhaustion behind his famous façade, and gave the order to clear the camp, they were returning home.


	18. Chapter 18: Peace

**Eighteenth chapter: Peace**

Spring. Everything started to grow again after a long and cold winter. Legolas rode silently through the forest of Ithilien, his team and bodyguards with him. He had been in the forest for some weeks now, and was invited to Minas Tirith by Aragorn.

The travel to the white city would take a few hours, but the sun was shining from a blue sky, and the elves was not in a hurry.

Soon the field of Pelannor lay before them, flowing in new green grasses and spring flowers. The white city in the horizon, bathing in the sun against the gray of the mountains.

The guards opened the doors to the palace. Aragorn and Arwen was sitting in the far end of the throne room, looking very much majestic. Legolas walked calmly up through the throne room, his guards and team behind him. Dressed in his now usual gray, white and gold, with the silver circlet on his forehead, Legolas drew the attention of the guards and other men and women in the room. The light flowed in from the high windows on either side, mixing with the light of Legolas, making him look ethereal.

Aragorn and Arwen rose from the thrones, and walked down the steps. Legolas bowed his head with his hand on his heart in elven greeting, Aragorn and Arwen did the same.

"It's good to see you again, my friend" Aragorn said softly before dragging Legolas into a warm hug, "it has been too long" he then added.

"It has" Legolas agreed.

Aragorn held Legolas at arm's length, looking the young elvenking over.

"You look" Aragorn hesitated before finding the right words, "older".

"Well thank you" Legolas said, mock hurt and confused.

"Not in that way" Aragorn assured him before releasing him, "I have always known you as warrior and prince. You look very much the noble elvenking of the north we hear rumors about".

"There are rumors about me?" Legolas asked intrigued with a teasingly smiled.

"Well you unleash lifeforce strongly enough to be seen all over Middle Earth" Aragorn teased back.

Legolas just chuckled and shock his head before he turned to Arwen, hugged her gently.

"You look as beautiful as always, my lady" he said softly.

"You look good too" she whispered, hugged him back.

Legolas sat cross-legged in the sand, overlooking the sea of Belfalas. It stretched far over the horizon, the sun making the gray-blue water sparkle. He led the soft sand flow through his fingers.

He was well aware of the others behind him. He could hear the children laugh and play in the sand and shallow of the water. He could hear their parents talk and laugh of the children's antics. He felt eyes on him, the kind and always protecting eyes of Rozarko. Girion and the rest of the team nearby, hiding in the forest near the beach.

Legolas quietly hummed the melody he had sung to the funeral of his wife and children, absentmindedly drawing his fingers through the sand.

"Is he alright?" Marry asked.

The others, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Éowyn, Pippin, Sam, their wives, and Gimli sat on a couple of picnic blankets, eating lunch and watching their children play.

"He do not like being near the sea" Aragorn said softly.

"Because of the Sealonging?" Marry asked.

"Yes" Aragorn answered, "he has learned to deal with it, not letting it hurt him as badly as it did in the beginning. But he still feels the pull of the sea, still feel the burning pain of the longing".

"Will he ever give in?" Sam asked, sadness filling his voice.

"I'm not sure" Aragorn confessed, "if he was not king, maybe, but now I'm not sure, he feels a great responsibility for his people, and they love him".

"But, if he suffers so much" Pippin piped in, "why does he not sail then and find peace".

"He do not have an heir" Arwen told, "after the tragic death of his wife and children, he does not any longer have an heir".

"Oh" Pippin breathed, "that's so sad. What will he do then?".

"I do not know" Arwen answered.

Legolas heard every word they spoke, but did not interfere in their conversation. Varla he knew he did not have an heir, and he knew he could not leave his people now, they depended on him.

The wind changed, and blew over the sea from the west. It smelled like forest flowers. Legolas breath caught in his throat. He knew that smell. It smelled just like Arin's hair. Legolas turned his gaze to the west of the sea. He felt the tears sticking in his eyes.

He thought he could hear the wind sing, a melody he did not know, but nevertheless something in it felt familiar. He heard the others become silent behind him, the children left their play and ran to their parents. He was not the only one who felt and heard what he did. Rozarko slowly walked towards Legolas, but then a voice sounded in the wind. A beautiful voice, and it sang.

Legolas instantly got to his legs. He could hardly breathe. He knew that voice, all too well he knew it. He had heard it singing through the valley of Imladris over five hundred years ago. He had heard it in the forest of the Woodland realm, in the royal gardens. And he had heard it sing to his children in the evening, when they were putted to bed. Arin.

Her voice sounded clearly in the wind over the sea. Longingly, trying to reach something she knew she could not.

"Who is that singing?" Pippin asked with awe in his voice.

"That is Arin" Arwen answered, stunned.

"How?" Sam whispered.

"I do not know" Arwen whispered.

Legolas slowly walked forwards, into the sea. Feeling the cold water around his legs, his fingers playing at the surface. Listening to the beautiful, mournful song of his beloved, and dearly missed wife:

 _In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the Gods, let him stay_

 _The memories ease the pain inside  
And now I know why_

 _All of my memories keep you near  
Inside of my mind, imagine you be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent whispers, silent tears. _

_Made me promise I try  
To find by way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay_

"Legolas!" Rozarko called from the beach, "sing out to her! You can do this, sing to her!".

And Legolas fair voice sounded, blending in with the clear voice of Arin:

 _Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All these memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

White light burst forth from Legolas, blending into the wind, and an image created in it. A beautiful woman dressed in white, with long, curly light blond hair, standing in a forest. Arin, Legolas realized with pain and longing shooting through him. Behind her he saw all of their children, all of them had grown, and he could almost not recognize Theran and Anariel, they looked much more grown up now than the two little, five-year-old elflings he remembered them as. His father, mother, grandfather and brother was there as well.

Legolas and Arin locked gaze, both of them looked confused for a moment, but then Arin sang again, and Legolas sang with her:

 _All of my memories keep you near  
Inside of my mind, imagine you be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent whispers, silent tears. _

Legolas and Arin walked towards each other, Arin looking like a white ghost walking though the water. Legolas' one hand caressed her pale cheek, a single tear falling from her eyes.

Legolas led his gaze wander around his family behind her, knowing they all took good care of Arin and his children. He looked tenderly into her eyes again, wiping the tear away.

"I'm okay" he whispered to her, to all of them.

A sob escaped Arin, and then she smiled.

The image faded together with the white light of Legolas, he was not able to hold the connection any longer. And all too soon, the light and images of his family was gone. Legolas stood in the water, hip high. He breathed deeply before he slowly turned and walked back to the beach.

He fell to his knees the moment he touched the sand. Rozarko was instantly at his side, supporting him. Aragorn knelled before him.

"How did you do that?" Aragorn asked.

"I have no idea" Legolas confessed, looking to Rozarko, "did you know something?".

"I know you processes more powers than you realize" Rozarko told.

"He just opened a portal to Mandos' halls" Aragorn exclaimed, a bit frustrated and angry, "how is that even possible?".

"I did not know he could do that" Rozarko bit back, "I just hoped Arin would hear him sing back to her".

"No need to get into a fight" Legolas said, raising to his legs, "I did not even know I could do that, I don't even know how I did that".

Rozarko laid a hand on Legolas cheek, getting his attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes" Legolas sighed, "I honestly am. I seemed to forget that Arin and my children are surrounded by my family, and they are all taking good care of them".

Rozarko released Legolas' cheek.

"Maybe we should get back" Rozarko suggested, "you look exhausted".

Legolas shot him a questioning look, a bit irritated.

"I always see right through this façade of yours" Rozarko whispered.

Legolas' expression softened, "you do" he whispered back.

Rozarko gave the signal to the team, and soon the beach was filled with the elite team of Eryn Lasgalen, Girion brining Legolas' and Rozarko's horses.

The others led Legolas ride back to the mansion, who laid on a green hill overlooking the forest and sea. Legolas mounted his black horse, and flanked by Girion and Rozarko, he rode towards the mansion. The forest was quiet, and the elves soon realized it was too quiet.

Legolas stopped his horse, hearing the trees' warning.

"What is it?" Girion asked.

"The trees" Legolas said lowly, "they are warning us".

Rozarko signaled, and the elves drew out weapons and surrounded their king. Legolas looked into the forest, but could not see anything.

Then the sound of an arrow flowing through the air.

"Legolas!" Mirthral yelled, a terrified edge to his voice.

Legolas turned to see the arrow fly directly towards him, and in a flash of a second, Girion jumped from his horse into the arrow.

"Girion!" Legolas yelled choked.

Girion fell to the ground, the arrow piercing his heart. Legolas jumped from his horse, hearing Anglond yell behind him.

"Assassin!".

Legolas heard arrows being loosed, and heard the faint sound of one hitting the mark. He knelled beside Girion, soon Rozarko was by his side as well. Legolas touched Girion's cheek, feeling that the life already had left him. Rozarko took Legolas shoulders and pulled him up.

"We have to go" he hissed, "we have to get you to safety".

Legolas knew Rozarko was right, and mounted his horse. The team flanked him, Logon pulling the dead Girion up before him. They galloped towards the safe walls of the mansion.

Once inside, the gates were closed behind them, and Rogon and Logon made sure Girion was taken care of. Rozarko took Legolas inside, before the rest of the team rode back into the forest in search of the assassin.

Legolas sat in his bedroom, cross-legged on the bed. Rozarko walked silently in and sat next to him, pulling him into his arms and just held him. He could feel Legolas trembled with restrained tears, and the tears falling down his own cheeks.

 __"What happened?" Aragorn voice roared from downstairs.

Rozarko flew up from the bed, lying next to Legolas, who stirred in his sleep at the sound of Aragorn's agitated voice. Rozarko laid a calming hand on Legolas' shoulder before he hurried downstairs.

"Keep that loud voice of yours down" Rozarko hissed.

Aragorn shot him a hot glare.

"Legolas is asleep" Rozarko told, and Aragorn's expression immediately softened.

"He's allright then?" he breathed relieved.

"Yes" Rozarko said, but his voice turned grave, "Girion took the arrow meant for Legolas".

"Is he?" Arwen asked, her voice trailing off.

"He's dead" Rozarko told, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry" Sam said from behind.

Rozarko gave him a warm smile, "we are trained to always protect our charge, no matter what", Rozarko breathed deep before he continued, "I am alerting the teams in northern Ithilien, and the south of Eryn Lasgalen. We are bringing our king home to safety".

"He is safe here" Aragorn reasoned.

"Clearly he isn't" Rozarko bit back.

"He is safe within these walls".

"He cannot stay forever within these walls. The team is out searching the forest, when they return, and the teams from Ithilien arrive, we are bringing him home".

"And when did you plan to enlightening me in these affairs?" Legolas' calm but regal voice sounded from behind Rozarko, who slowly turned and met his king's almost gaze.

The room became deadly silent, all of the others almost anxiously awaited what would happen next.

"Well, I'm telling you now" Rozarko said, forced calm.

"Obviously" Legolas said, a dangerous edge to his fair voice.

"I'm pulling the _brien i' aran eska_ " Rozarko said in a don't-argue-with-me voice. [Bring the king home].

"I can see that" Legolas said a bit skeptically.

"So help me, Legolas" Rozarko warned, walking up until he stood inches from Legolas, "I will bring you home even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and walk the entire way".

Legolas broke into a laugher, "I'm sure you would enjoy that" he laughed.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Pippin asked surprised, both elves turned to the hobbit.

"Allowed to do what?" Legolas said, getting a teasing glint in his eye, "bring me home without my permission or throw me over his shoulder?".

"I'm not familiar with this term, bri… aran… eka…" Aragorn said stumbling over the unfamiliar wood elven language, "what does it exactly mean?".

" _brien i' aran eska_ means bring the king home" Legolas told, "and is a procedure the king's bodyguards are allowed to use _if_ the king's life is in danger. He then has the permission to bring the king home no matter how".

Pippin tilted his head in thought, "does that mean he is allowed to throw you over his shoulder?" he then asked.

"I actually think I do have to ask permission to do that" Rozarko mumbled lowly while scratching the back of his head, looking away from the others.

In the evening, the team returned, dragging a dark dressed man with them. Both Legolas and Aragorn walked out in the courtyard, both determined to confront the man. Both man and elf dressed as the kings they were, looking regal and noble.

Tristan and Mirthral held their swords against the man, the rest of the team aiming arrows. Legolas squatted before the man.

"Why?" he asked with all the sternness and firmness he possessed.

The man didn't answer, but glared with disgust at Legolas.

"Are you going to answer me?" Legolas asked again, "or do I have to find other ways to get the answers from you?".

"The noble elf king of the north would not torture another living being" the man spat.

"Who said anything about torture?" Legolas asked, raising to his legs.

Legolas calmly laid his hand on the man's forehead, and started to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" he man exclaimed frightened, struggling against the ropes who held him tied up.

Sparks of white light glowed from Legolas' hand, the man became deadly silent, his body tensed. Legolas searched, making sure his barriers around his own mind was kept up. He pressed his force onward, searching the man's mind.

After a short while Legolas withdrew. He then turned and met Aragorn's eyes.

"He is from southern Ithilien" Legolas said, "he is part of a group who want to draw the elves out of the northern part of Ithilien".

"Why?" Faramir asked, who stood behind Aragorn.

"Apparently they mean these lands belongs to the humans" Legolas told, "and therefore want the elves out of here".

"But you are the reason these lands are flourishing again" Faramir exclaimed.

"They don't care about that" Legolas said, "they just want us out".

"How many are they?" Aragorn asked.

"Not many at the moment, around twenty, but the numbers are fast growing".

"I will make sure this one is lock away" Aragorn waved his hand towards the man on the ground.

"Please do" Legolas said.

Within two days the teams from Ithilien arrived. Fifty elven warriors were ready along with the elite team, to escort their king home safely.

"You saw Arin?" Gilmarkar exclaimed surprised.

Legolas had told him what happened at the sea.

"I did" he said, "along with our father and grandfather".

"But how?".

"I already told you" Legolas said, "I clearly have far greater powers than I thought".

Gilmarkar nodded, starting to understand, "how was it then? To see your family again?".

"Peaceful" Legolas smiled kindly, "I know they are together, and are taking care of one another. Arin just wished to know if I'm okay, and I had the opportunity to tell her, giving her some peace too".

"But are you okay? Truly?".

"The grieve will always be there, my brother, but I'm learning to live with it. I'm getting by. I will never fully heal, but I'm okay".

"You deserve peace, my brother" Gilmarkar said sincere.

"You do too" Legolas said, getting a confused look from Gilmarkar, "I can see it in you, you long to sail".

"I do not have Sealonging" Gilmarkar stated.

"That may be" Legolas confirmed, "but nevertheless you long to sail west. Go, my brother, you have done your purpose here, find your peace".

"But I can't leave you".

"And why not?" Legolas tried to reason, "I am fine, I can manage. I was trained for this all my life, this" Legolas waved his arm around the gardens, his kingdom, "is my purpose, my destiny".

"I feel like I'm failing you".

"You are not".

"But you don't have an heir, what will happen if…" he trailed off, not daring to say the words.

"I have a feeling that I will be the last king of this realm".

Gilmarkar looked surprised and stunned at Legolas.

"Do not ask me how I know this, for I cannot give you an answer".

Gilmarkar nodded in understanding.

"I have you blessing then" Gilmarkar said quietly.

"You have".


	19. Chapter 19: Taking control

**Nineteenth chapter: Taking control**

Gilmarkar walked through the corridors towards the king's, his brother's, private chambers. He would leave in a week, a ship was being built for him in Ithilien, and Legolas sent not just the elite team, but two others along with him. The incident not forgotten, but the elves of northern Ithilien had not yet been able to locate the men who tried to assassinate Legolas. The elves guarded the border to the south even more now, which saddened both Faramir and Aragorn, but they could not interfere.

Gilmarkar softly knocked on the door, hearing his brother softly call for enter.

Legolas stood on the balcony, looking over the forest. It was the beginning of summer, and the evening sun shone warmly upon the balcony. Legolas turned and smiled when he saw Gilmarkar.

"I just wanted to ask you something shortly" Gilmarkar said before Legolas had the chance to even open his mouth.

Legolas nodded, and Gilmarkar continued, "I heard rumors among the Woodelves, more precisely the warriors".

"Which is?" Legolas asked and gestured his brother to go on.

"Some say that you are bisexual" Gilmarkar whispered.

The sighed and turned towards the forest once more, "then it is out" he breathed.

"It's true!" Gilmarkar exclaimed surprised.

"I do not deny it" Legolas then turned back to his brother.

"But…" Gilmarkar trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"But what?" Legolas asked calmly, knowing his brother had to proses the new information.

"Why?" Gilmarkar struggled to find the words.

"That is a long story" Legolas told.

"I have time" Gilmarkar said.

"This will need wine" Legolas said, going into the living room and reentered the balcony with two glasses and a carafe of wine. Gilmarkar took the one glass, and Legolas poured wine into both glasses, before he seated himself om the bench next to Gilmarkar.

"When I was around six-hundred-years" Legolas started, "I was on patrol with my team. We got ambushed and I got captured. I was brought north, to a slave-trade-camp. But I was not being used for slave labor, they thought I was too pretty, being the only elf there. They used me for their own pleasure. I was raped, again and again for two months".

Gilmarkar looked stunned at Legolas, but did not know what to say. Legolas continued:

"That was my first sexual experience, and they broke me, inside out. I was so severely damage psychical and mental when I was rescued. I could not eat, for every time I had to… You know… it hurt, and it bled. I got badly infected. For many months I was very sick, and I lost so much weight. I was almost just skin and bone".

Legolas breathed deeply before he continued.

"In time the psychical wounds healed, but I could not stand people to touch me, not even my own family. Rozarko was one of the very few who knew what had happened, and was one of the few who could get close to me. Even before I got captured there was something between us. He once told me, a winter's eve, that it did not have to hurt, and did not have to feel awful. I led him show that to me. He was the one who taught not to be scared, that it did not have to hurt, feel awful, wrong and dirty. He taught me to enjoy it, to relax and feel safe".

Gilmarkar nodded, starting to understand. Both their glasses were by now empty, and he poured them some more.

"Do you love him?" Gilmarkar asked, "I mean Rozarko".

"No" Legolas said softly, "I care deeply about him, but I do not love him in the way you ask. What is between us in a profound love between a minder and his charge, respect and trust".

"But then I do not understand" Gilmarkar remarked.

"What it is between us, is merely psychical, nothing more".

Gilmarkar nodded.

"It is actually not that uncommon between the Woodelves, to be drawn towards the same gender".

"But we are not Woodelves" Gilmarkar remarked with a soft smile.

"No" Legolas chuckled, "but I was mainly raised among, and partly by Woodelves".

"That explains a lot" Gilmarkar laughed, I'm glad you're sharing this with me" he then added sincere.

"So am I" Legolas said back softly, "I have never said this to anyone before".

"Then I am most honored".

"It felt good to tell it to you" Legolas said, and then he smiled, adding in a slight higher voice, "and to you too, Rozarko".

"Damn" it sounded from the room behind them, and Rozarko walked silently into the balcony, "how did you know?".

"You are always there" Legolas teased.

"That I am" Rozarko grinned back, "so" he added in a mock hurt tone, "you do not love me?".

Legolas got a thoughtful expression, "well led me think" he said softly, tilting his head, and getting an irritated snort from Rozarko.

"Nope" Legolas said lightly, "a lot of feeling down there, but not love. Well" he added, "not the love between lovers. I love you as a good friend, as my old minder, as…" he trailed off.

"All right" Rozarko gave in.

"Well" Gilmarkar said and stood up, "thank you, Legolas, for telling me. Goodnight, both of you".

He then left Legolas and Rozarko alone on the balcony.

"Well I guess it's out then" Legolas breathed.

"It is" Rozarko confirmed.

"Do you know how?".

"No" Rozarko said softly before he seated himself beside Legolas, "but I do know that there are many who actually approves".

"Really" Legolas said a bit skeptical, "and the councilors?".

"I think they are a bit less controversial".

"I guessed", Legolas became silent, "do they know it's you?".

"Some do, others guessed, others again have no idea".

Rozarko cupped Legolas' cheek and turned his head to meet his eyes.

"Do you regret?" he asked softly.

"No" Legolas stated softly, "I honestly don't know where I would have been without you".

"I think you would have turned out just fine" Rozarko then said softly, "but not quit the person you are today. I would not trade him away for anything".

Legolas smiled softly, and the smiled grew as Rozarko's fingers trailed backwards. He inhaled sharply when his fingers touched his ear.

"You are doing that on purpose" Legolas stated.

"Doing what?" Rozarko asked mock innocently.

"You know they are very sensitive".

"Just taking advantage of the fact that I know you so well".

Legolas amused shock his head before laying his forehead against Rozarko's.

"Thank you" he then said sincere, "for always being there".

"Just doing my job" Rozarko teased.

"Well" Legolas chuckled, "then you do one heck of a good job".

"That's because I'm the best" Rozarko said mock confident.

Legolas lifted his head to look into Rozarko's eyes, "when did you become so overconfident?" he teased.

"I think I picked it up from you, actually" Rozarko teased back.

"Well then, your welcome".

"See" Rozarko exclaimed, "I clearly got it from you".

"I'm glad I could teach you something in all those years" Legolas grinned.

The next day Legolas was called to a council meeting, and he and a suspicion to what it would be about. The hall of council was quiet, none of the councilors dared start the meeting, and even less of them dared meet Legolas' eyes.

"Well" Legolas said in a regal voice, "you called for this meeting, what is it about?".

"We have heard rumors" a councilor then said.

"You have heard rumors" Legolas stated, knowing where this was going, "are you telling me you called for a meeting because of some rumors you heard? What kind of rumors could possibly be the reason for a council meeting?".

Legolas tried to toy with their conscience, and for the majority in the hall, it worked perfectly.

"Rumors about you, my king" the councilor said.

"Saying?" Legolas pressed.

"That you are bisexual" the councilor said looking right into Legolas' eyes.

"Really?" Legolas said calmly, placing his elbows on the table.

"Is it true?" another councilor asked quietly.

"Does it change anything if it is or isn't?" Legolas asked calmly, meeting the other counselor's gentle gaze.

"I suppose not" he then stated, looking down.

"We cannot have a king in a relationship with another man!" the first councilor exclaimed angrily.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Legolas asked surprised.

"You do not have an heir" the councilor stated.

"I am well aware of that" Legolas snapped.

"And you will not produce one if you are in a relationship with another man" the councilor stated again.

"I am not in a relationship with another man" Legolas firmly stated.

"Good" the councilor said, "for we need you to produce an heir".

"Excuse me" Legolas said stunned.

"We need you to produce an heir" the councilor repeated.

"I heard you the first time" Legolas said irritated.

"With prince Gilmarkar sailing, you are the only royal left, and therefore, you need an heir".

"I will not let you control my personal affairs like that" Legolas snapped.

"If you do not produce an heir, we will choose one".

"You do not have the authorization to do that" Legolas stated firmly.

"Trust me, my king" the councilor said dangerous, "if you do not produce an heir, we will find a way, even if it means…".

"Are you intimidating me?" Legolas cut in, his voice turning dangerously low.

"What if I am?" the councilor asked overconfident.

"Are you aware of the consequences for that?".

"I will do what it takes to ensure the future of this kingdom" the councilor said, raising from the chair and slamming his hand against the table, "even if it means forcing you of the throne".

"You are swimming in dangerous waters" Legolas said dangerously calm.

"You" the councilor pointed a threatening finger at Legolas "will be the downfall of this kingdom!".

Legolas rose from his seat, the others councilors in the hall all looked surprised at their king, awaiting the next move.

"I will not tolerate to me threatened like that" Legolas stated calmly, holding the angry councilor's gaze, "Guards" Legolas then said in a clear and kingly tone, "please remove this councilor and escort him out of the palace. You are no longer to be counted among the councilors, and I will not see you inside of these walls again".

The councilor looked stunned at Legolas before two guards grabbed him and removed him from the hall.

"Anyone else who share his opinions?" Legolas asked calmly, looking over the hall.

No one said anything, all shock their heads when Legolas looked at them.

"Good" Legolas stated, "then I think we are done here".

Legolas turned and walked purposefully out of the council hall.

"You handled that very well" Rozarko said once they were inside Legolas private chambers.

"I just did what was necessary" Legolas answered.

"Sometimes it's a bit frightening just how much you remind me of your father".

"Is that good or bad?" Legolas grinned.

"In this case" Rozarko smiled, "it's very good".

For the majority of the elves in Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien, they approved of this new information about their young king. They had loved and admired Legolas when he was their prince, and he had fought for them, sacrificed and lost a lot for them, and always been there. Even as king, he had sacrificed and fought for them, their safety and wellbeing. For many, Legolas' private affairs were his, as long as he was a good king.

Legolas stood in the courtyard, the elite team was about to mount their horses. Gilmarkar stood next to him, ready to ride to Ithilien and the boat who waited there to sail him west.

"I sure will miss you, my brother" Gilmarkar said lowly.

"And I you" Legolas said, "but remember, this is not a goodbye, we will see each other again".

"How can you be so certain?".

"I just am" Legolas smiled softly, "I do hope you find what you are seeking".

"As do I".

Legolas pulled Gilmarkar into a warm hug, and held him tight for a moment.

"Take care" he whispered.

"I was about to say the same" Gilmarkar said a bit choked.

Legolas then released Gilmarkar, and the young prince of Eryn Lasgalen mounted his white horse, and looked one last time upon the palace which had been his home.

Legolas gestured for Anglond to come close, and the new captain of the elite team walked up to the king.

"Make sure he reaches Ithilien safe" Legolas said in a low voice.

"We will, my king" Anglond said before he bowed his head and mounted his horse.

Flanked by the team, Gilmarkar rode out of the courtyard and left Eryn Lasgalen for the last time.

Some months after, a messenger from Ithilien arrived. Legolas received him in the throne room. The elf bowed deeply, before handing a piece of paper to Rozarko, who took it, walked up the stairs and handed it to Legolas. Legolas read it, not giving anything away with a, unreadable expression on his face.

"You are requesting reinforcements?" Legolas asked calmly.

"Yes, my king" the messenger said, "we are being attacked by men from the southern Ithilien".

"What do prince Faramir have to say about this?".

"He is trying to prevent it".

"But is efforts are fruitless, I can imagine, since you come here?".

"Yes" the messenger breathed deeply before continuing, "we do not wish to harm the humans, but it is getting more and more difficult".

"Well, we cannot have that" Legolas said, earning a relived smiled from the messenger.

"Anglond!" Legolas then called, and the new captain of the elite team turned his attention to the king, "make half the army ready, we ride out tomorrow morning".

"My king" Anglond said, and bowed before walking off.

After Legolas had made sure the messenger was shown to a room, and taken care of, he walked back to his office. Not long had he been there when a knock sounded on the door. After Legolas had called for enter, Belstram, his father's bodyguard, who were now retired, walked in.

"Belstram" Legolas greeted with a smile, he had known Belstram for all his life.

"My king" Belstram bowed.

Legolas indicated to him to sit I the chair before him, and Belstram did.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Legolas asked.

The dark haired elf looked a moment into Legolas' eyes before answering.

"I know that you have not yet chosen a second bodyguard" Belstram then said, Legolas just nodded, "I know I could never replace Girion, he was one of the best guards I have ever known. But if you would not mind, I would be very much honored if you would consider me as your second bodyguard".

"I thought you were retired" Legolas said a bit surprised.

"I was" Belstram answered, "but I found I am not yet capable of retirement, it is too… quiet, for the lack of better words".

"You were a good bodyguard to my father, and I have known you my entire life" Legolas smiled, "but it is not entirely my own decision".

Legolas then turned to Rozarko, who had a most peculiar smile on his lips.

"You do have something to say in this matter as well" Legolas said, trying not to smile at the smile Rozarko sent him, "it will mostly be you who are going to cooperate with Belstram".

"I can do that" Rozarko smiled.

"Well" Legolas then said, "it's settled then, I'm sure Rozarko and the captain of the royal guard will set you into your position. We leave for Ithilien tomorrow morning; can you be ready to join us?".

"Yes" Belstram said, "thank you, my king" he added while raising and bowing.

Legolas shot Rozarko a wry smile before he turned to fallow Belstram.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know of what you are talking about, my king" Rozarko answered in his most innocent voice.


	20. Chapter 20: Fire

**Twentieth chapter: Fire**

Fall was coming to Ithilien, and the leaves starting to turn brown. In the north the fall was at the peak, but here in the south the fall was just beginning.

Legolas arrive some days ago, and immediately he had started to organize the massive army he had brought with him. Setting guards and elven archers along the border between the northern of Ithilien and the southern. Legolas sent a falcon to Faramir, to letting the prince of southern Ithilien know what was going on, and that Legolas did not pose a threat towards him and his people, only the one who posed a threat towards the elves of his realm.

Soon chaos erupted at the border. Men was starting to attack the guards, but the elves did not want to fight back, and tried just to knock the men out.

Legolas, his two bodyguards and the elite team rode to the border. I was absolutely chaos, elves were trying not to harm the men, and men was doing all they could to slay the elves.

Legolas dismounted hos horse and slowly walked forth, Rozarko and Belstram close by. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, concentrated his power inside him.

Gaining energy from the trees around him, Legolas manage to throw his light out. It burst forth and through the forest, along with the king's demanding voice "enough!".

As soon as the light has flowed forth, it disappeared. The elves calmly looked to their king, knowing what it was. The men stood almost paralyzed, some of them fleeing south.

Legolas walked up to a man, who frightened fell to his knees.

"Please" the man begged, "do not harm me".

"Actually I think it is the other way around" Legolas said in a regal voice, "I see more wounded and even dead elves than men. Who are your leader?".

The man pointed to a hooded man in the background, and Legolas gave the signal to some elves to retrieve the man. He was pushed to his knees in front of him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Legolas asked, his voice still regal, "for men and elves to battle one another?".

"This land belongs to the man, not he elves!" the man spat.

"We do not prevent the man to enter these forests" Legolas calmly said.

"What is going on here?" Faramir's voice sounded, and the prince of Ithilien rode up to Legolas and the man on the ground, next to Faramir Aragorn rode.

The man on the ground hurriedly got to his legs and bowed before the king of Gondor and prince of Ithilien. He was about to say something, when Faramir raised his hand to stop him, he then turned his eyes to Legolas.

"King Legolas" he asked a bit softer, "care to explain?".

"I already have" Legolas said calmly, but still regal, "unless you did not get my message".

"I did" Faramir told, "but I thought you were here to prevent battle, not participate in one".

"I did prevent one" Legolas stated.

"I did not look like that".

"We did our best not to harm the humans, but it was a bit difficult".

"I can see that" Faramir grunted.

"If you look at the ground, at the bodies who lay there, you will see a lot more elves than men" Legolas stated firmly, growing a bit inpatient.

"Faramir" Aragorn reasoned, "Legolas did not start this, you know that, and he clearly did his best to prevent this battle".

"The white light" Faramir breathed, "I recognized it as yours".

"It stopped the men" Legolas stated.

"It did" Aragorn grinned.

"Do you want me to take care of these?" Faramir asked, waving his hand towards the men.

"Please do" Legolas answered, and watched as Faramir ordered his men to take care of everything.

Aragorn rode with Legolas back to the elven settlement.

"Will you come to Minas Tirith next week?" Aragorn asked on the way into the settlement.

Legolas shot him a puzzled look.

"It's Eldarion's birthday" Aragorn told, "and the others are coming".

"That's right" Legolas breathed, "how old is he now?".

"He's turning sixteen".

"Where did the time go?" Legolas wondered, earning chuckles from the elves nearby.

"The others would really like to meet you" Aragorn said gently, "it has been a long time".

"It has" Legolas said, "I will be there".

"Legolas!" Gimli exclaimed happily surprised when he saw the blonde elf in the gardens, the others turned to see Legolas standing near the balustrade. He was dressed in his, by now usual, gray and white garments. His silvery white hair hanging loose around his shoulder, and had grown a bid since last they saw him.

"Gimli" Legolas greeted gently.

"I did not know you would be here" the dwarf said.

"Something came up in Ithilien, so I was here anyway" Legolas smiled gently.

"So how are you, Legolas?" Marry asked.

"I'm quite well, thank you. And you?".

"Couldn't be better" the hobbits exclaimed, and Gimli nodded when Legolas' eyes fell on him.

The next evening the party was held. Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel came from Imladris, Faramir, Éowyn and their children from southern Ithilien, and Éomer, his wife and two children from Rohan.

After the dinner, there was music and dancing. Legolas had not had the chance yet to talk to Eldarion, but when he neared the young prince, he looked frightened and walked away. Elladan stood nearby, and Legolas walked to him instead.

"Have you noticed something strange about Eldarion?" Legolas silently asked.

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked.

"He seems afraid of me".

"You noticed" Elladan said silently, laying a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder, "he is a bit intimidated of you".

"Why?" Legolas asked surprised, "what have I done to intimidate him?".

"He fears your powers" Elladan explained, "he does not understand them".

"I see" Legolas nodded in understanding, "is there anything I can do?".

"I honestly don't know" Elladan said, shaking his head.

The party was slowly ending, Eldarion had retreaded, and so did Legolas.

The next day Legolas was up early, even before the others. So when the others were having breakfast and asked for Legolas, he was already working long distance. Some documents he had brought with him, others he received by falcon. They first saw Legolas late in the afternoon, when he entered the living room.

In the evening, they all had settled in the living room, the doors to the balcony was open, and Legolas stood there and talked to Rozarko. Glorfindel sat at the chessboard, trying to beat Belstram. And the hobbits were telling stories to the rest of elves, including Legolas' team, who they had become very fund off. The small children were asleep, and the older in another room, reading, playing games and telling stories.

Pippin then piped out "is the rumors true?".

"What?" Tristan asked surprised, the others in the room looked all to the hobbit.

"Uhm" he became uncertain, "I heard someone say something about… well… that Legolas is… ahh… into men".

All in the room became silent, some even gaping at Pippin. Aragorn quickly turned to look outside to see if Legolas and Rozarko had heard, and they both had, looking into the living room with expressionless faces.

"But he was married" Gimli stated, "and had children".

"You do know I can hear you" Legolas said from the balcony.

The team of Legolas rose and walked into the balcony, waving the others with them.

"Well my king" Tristan said, "are you going to explain this?".

"You see, Pippin" Legolas explained, "the rumors are not entirely untrue".

"But?" Pippin gaped, "you… I don't understand".

"It is actually not that uncommon between Woodelves to be drawn to both genders, and I was partly raised by Woodelves".

"Thank goodness for that" Rozarko exclaimed teasingly.

"Well and you are obvious to thank for that" Legolas teased back.

"It was a part of my job".

"So it was" Legolas got a mischievous glint in his eye, "so all the things that did go wrong with me, I have you to thank for".

"Hey!" Rozarko exclaimed mock hurt.

"And here they go" Tristan grinned, the others looking curious at the scene before them.

Rozarko walked almost threatening towards Legolas.

"You want to rephrase that?" he asked dangerously.

"I don't think so" Legolas grinned back.

Their faces were mere inches from each other.

"You do know I taught you a lot of what you know" Rozarko said low.

"Oh you did" Legolas said back, "and my teachers, father and Elrond filled in all the gaps".

"You're awful".

"You have told me that before".

"Well maybe that means it's true".

"Oh just get on with it" Tristan grinned, trying to press them, "half of Eryn Lasgalen already knows".

"With your permission, my king?" Rozarko grinned, almost flirtatious.

"What?" Legolas just managed to say before Rozarko fisted his hand around his hair of the back of his head, and claimed his lips before all of the others.

The elves from Eryn Lasgalen all exclaimed cheerfully and clapped their hands, the others from Imladris had huge smiles upon their faces. The men looked chocked, and the hobbits and dwarf gaped, they almost expected Legolas to push Rozarko away and yell angrily at him. But the reaction from Legolas surprised them. He led Rozarko claim his lips, and returned the kiss.

"May I please throw you over my shoulder and take you to the bedroom?" Rozarko whispered hungrily against Legolas' lips.

Legolas pulled slightly back, a bit surprised, "you actually ask me this in front of everyone?".

"Varla" Rozarko exclaimed, "I forgot we were not alone". Rozarko then looked mischievous at Legolas, "so it's a no then?" he grinned.

"How can you say no to him, Legolas?" Tristan teased.

"He actually asked very politely" Rogon said.

Legolas shot both of them a mock angry glare, but had difficulty holding it.

"Oh say yes to him, crazy elf" Gimli muttered, a cheerful glint in his eye.

All turned surprised to Gimli, not having expected that reaction from him.

"Just throw him over your shoulder before he gets up with something political correct to say" Elrohir grinned.

"Well, you heard them" Rozarko said.

"You don't dare" Legolas warned.

But before he could say anything else, Rozarko scooped Legolas over his shoulder and walked off the balcony.

"Rozarko!" Legolas exclaimed, slamming Rozarko's back, "it was not a challenge!".

"Just slap my behind" Rozarko grinned, "that's helping".

Legolas immediately stopped, and Rozarko walked out of the living room.

"What happened?" Pippin asked confused.

"Oh we have known for centuries" Tristan grinned.

"They have been together that long?" Merry asked, "but he was married".

"They are not in a relationship" Anglond told, "and they did not touch each other while Legolas was married, not even when he was in a relationship with Arin, or the others before her".

"So it's just about the psychical then?" Elladan asked, he was beginning to understand, and had suspected something was going on a long time ago.

"We believe so" Anglond said.

Rozarko slipped silently out of Legolas' bedroom, and walked out into the gardens of the palace. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was about to rise to a cloudless sky. He jumped into a tree, feeling the tree sing softly to him, and he hummed together with.

"What have you done of Legolas?" came a voice from the path under him, speaking the tongue of the Woodelves.

Rozarko turned, and looked down, the entire team was standing under him.

"Made sure he is not able to stand upright the next few hours" Rozarko grinned back to them, earning a lot of smiles and laughter.

"Well sorry to disappoint you" came Legolas fair, and slight teasing voice form behind them.

"Damn" Rozarko exclaimed, earning even more laughter from the others, before he jumped down from the three, "how do you do that?".

"Royal Sindar blood" Legolas grinned.

"Well then" Rozarko grinned, "I just have to work harder next time".

Legolas chuckled, "I'm sure I'm going to enjoy your efforts".

For the rest of the day, Legolas felt strangely restless. He felt like something was warning him, but he did not know what it was. In the afternoon, he was not able to sit still.

"What is going on, Legolas?" Aragorn asked after the thirds time Legolas had almost jumped from the chair and walked to the balcony, gazing north east.

"I do not know" Legolas confessed, "I just have a feeling something is terribly wrong, or going to be".

Aragorn walked out on the balcony next to Legolas, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You have proven that you process immensely powers" Aragorn said, "trust your feelings, what are they telling you?".

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deep, a soft white light glowing from him.

"Ithilien" Legolas whispered, "Rozarko!" he called while turning, his bodyguards right behind him. Legolas almost jumped in surprise.

"My king?" he asked, concern written in his face.

"We need to get to Ithilien now" Legolas ordered, his voice one you would not argue with.

"I make sure the team is ready in half an hour" Rozarko bowed and walked off.

"What did you see, Legolas?" Aragorn asked while Legolas walked towards hos room.

"I saw fire" Legolas said, "Ithilien will burn".

Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks, "and you're going right into that?" he exclaimed.

"I am going to try to prevent it" Legolas snapped back. Aragorn knew not to argue with Legolas when he used that voice.

With half an hour, the team was ready, and Legolas mounted his horse and galloped through the white city towards Ithilien.

Aragorn and Faramir rode with him, with a few soldiers as well.

When they rode over a small hill, they saw smoke rise to the sky. Legolas pressed his horse forth even faster, and when they were on top of the hill, Legolas stopped, his horse rearing.

"No" he exclaimed.

Before them, the forest of northern Ithilien was in flames. The heavy smoke raising to the evening sky.

"Legolas" Aragorn exclaimed, laying a restraining hand on his shoulder, "you can to nothing to save this".

"I will find a way to help my people inside this" Legolas said, his voice low and firm.

"The flames are going north" Rozarko pointed out, "to the south there is nothing".

"There are men blocking the way" Legolas said.

"Are you claiming this fire to be affixed by men?" Aragorn asked stunned.

"That was what I saw" Legolas told, then he turned to Rozarko, "we have to see if there is a way to escape the forest to the north".

Rozarko nodded, and the elves rode north, the men soon fallowing. The forest was burning fiercely, and the elves had difficulty finding a place to reach into the forest. It seems a lost course.

Legolas scanned the trees and the paths between them, but there was no place to enter safely, and no chance to reach the elves inside the forest. Legolas desperately searched for a way.

He dismounted his horse, walked as close as he dared to the burning forest, and closed his eyes. He heard the threes cry out to him in desperation and pain. He concentrated, and felt the trees giving him the last of their energy. He almost hungrily fed in it, and used it to bled into his own powers.

The white light burst forth, and Legolas let it flow over the forest. The flames slowly died, and was almost blown away. The trees kept on giving him the energy, and he used it to nurture his powers and strength, and let his light flow over the forest, and try to wipe out the flames.

The fire started to burn out, trees were collapsing and branches falling off trees. Aches flowed around the burned trees.

Legolas drew his light inside him again. Rozarko walked up with his horse, and the they mounted again.

The forest floor was covered in ashes. Branches were cracking off the trees. The elves were silent, the atmosphere grave. The forest was quiet; a soft wind was blowing through it. None of the elves or men was saying anything.

They neared the settlement. The first offer for the fire was seen. A guards, burned to unrecognizable. Next to him lay the other guard. Both had fallen from the trees, branches cracked under them, and both covered in ashes.

Legolas did not stop, and continued towards the settlement. Soon more elves laid on the ground, all dead. It looked like they had tried to flee the fire, but had got caught in it. Ellyth and elflings were among the dead. Legolas looked choked at the scene before him, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from crying out on anger and despair.

They slowly continued, but Legolas soon stopped again, hearing something that made his heart clench. A small child was crying desperately nearby. Legolas dismounted and walked quickly towards the sound.

He found where the sound came from, a formation of rocks.

"Hallo" Legolas called out softly in Sylvan, "it allright, you're safe now".

The crying slowing down to sobs.

"I will try to remove some of the rocks and get you out, okay?".

He did not get an answer, Rozarko and Belstram soon were at his side, and helped him remove the rocks. A small child, not much more than about one-year-old, lay curled inside the rocks, who had protected him from the fire.

"Hey there" Legolas said soothingly, and brushed the child's cheek.

Green eyes met Legolas', and the child raised and threw his small arms around Legolas' neck, and started crying again.

"It allright" Legolas soothed, stocking his back, "you are safe now, it's over".

Legolas looked to Rozarko and Belstram.

"Belstram" Legolas said calmly, "tell Anglond to take the team towards the settlement to look for survivors. Rozarko, we have to get him out of here".

Rozarko nodded, and Belstram walked off to tell the captain. Legolas walked back to his horse. The child did not want to let go of Legolas so he could mount his horse. Rozarko tapped the black horse's shoulder, and the horse knelled, so Legolas just had to swing his leg over, and then the horse stood again. Legolas had a gentle hold on the elfling, but secure so he did not fall of the horse.

Aragorn ordered his soldiers to fallow the elven team in search for survivors, while he, Faramir, Legolas, his two bodyguards and a few soldiers rode out of the burnet forest.

"We cannot reach Minas Tirith tonight" Aragorn said, "we should ride for Osgiliath instead".

"That sounds like a plan" Legolas agreed.

They waited a few hours before the others returned.

"We could not find anyone alive" Anglond told Legolas, "I'm sorry".

"I know you did your best" Legolas said softly, "we ride for Osgiliath".

Anglond nodded, and they rode towards the city at the banks of the Anduin river. The small child had started to calm down, but still refused to remove his arms around Legolas' neck, finding some kind of security in the tight hold. Legolas did not once let go of the child, knowing he needed the security now.

Aragorn stopped at a large house at the river, with walls all around it and a gate with a road up to the front doors. This was the house the king of Gondor used when he was in Osgiliath, and he, Legolas, and Faramir along with some guards would spent the night here.

Inside the house was a large hall, with a white stair to the first and second floor, where most of the bedrooms were. Aragorn made sure there would be some food served for dinner, and all was showed rooms to sleep in. Legolas got one near Aragorn's, overlooking the river to the east. It had a specious bathroom with a tub in the middle of the floor.

Legolas and Rozarko decided to try and get the elfling washed before dinner. He was covered in ash, dirt and mud. But he elfling still refused to let go of Legolas' neck. Legolas tried to soothe the child, and slowly, he slipped Legolas' neck, but still had a firm hold to his hands.

But when the child felt the warm water and saw the bobbles, he let go of one of Legolas' hand, but still hold tight on the other. He squatted in the water, and with his free hand he tried to grab the bobbles. Rozarko handed Legolas a washcloth, and Legolas slowly and gently washed the child. Under the dirt and ash was a beautiful auburn hair.

Aragorn had some old clothes from Eldarion in the house he gave to Legolas, and the boy was dressed in clean clothes before they walked downstairs to dinner. The child sat with Legolas under the dinner, they did not have a chair for the child, and the child still refused to let go of him.

He did not eat much, and Legolas did not press the boy. After a while, the boy settle into Legolas' chest, and fell asleep. After they had dinner, people retreated, many went to sleep, and others sat in the living room. Legolas retreated with the child, he tried to lay him down in the bed, but as soon he let go, the child started to cry.

Legolas quickly lay himself next to the child, and the child snuggled himself into his chest. Legolas gently laid his arms around the small child, and the child settled himself in the safety of the arms.


	21. Chapter 21: Finding a new meaning

**Twenty-first chapter: Finding a new meaning**

Legolas awoke early in the morning, hearing someone silently walking around the room. He knew it was Rozarko, and therefore did not react, he was just getting ready for the morning, and packing. Legolas then remembered the small child, who still ley snuggled into his chest. Legolas automatically stroked the child hair, something he had done with his own children when they were small, and slept next to him. He remembered the feeling of his children when he held them, and was overwhelmed by the longing he felt inside his heart. Even though he knew his children was safe, and with his family, he still missed them dearly.

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. He felt the mattress behind him move, and soon felt Rozarko's hand on his shoulder.

"It's allright" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

Legolas took a shuddering breath, "I… just".

"I know; you do not have to explain" Rozarko said gently.

"Thank you" Legolas breathed.

They laid like that for a while, Legolas holding the small child to him, and Rozarko having his arms around Legolas, to soothe him and make sure he knew he was there.

The elfling slowly started to wake, his green eyes fluttered open and he looked directly into Legolas' icy blue ones. The child started to cry, but only covered his face into his chest and snuggled even closer. Legolas protectively laid his arms around the elfling, holding it close and soothing it while it cried heartbrokenly.

Legolas softly started to sing, a song he had sung for his own children whenever they were sad and needed comfort. It seemed to help, and the small elfling soon calmed, and Legolas was able to get up from the bed. He got the child out of his sleeping clothes and into a bit warmer, little tunic, trousers and boots. Downstairs breakfast was about to start, and this time the elfling ate much more.

"He seems a bit more relaxed today" Aragorn remarked softly with a smile.

"I think that he is" Legolas said, looking down at the child sitting in his lap he was assisting eating porridge.

He child tried several times to put the spoon with porridge into Legolas' mouth. Several times Legolas had to gently pull the spoon away from his face, the child not quite able to calculate where is mouth were. The child took advantage when Legolas' attention was directed towards Aragorn, and the spoon collided with his ear and neck, getting Legolas greased in porridge.

Legolas closed his eyes in irritation, but then childish laughter was heard, and all around the table grew quiet. The child in Legolas lap was laughing for the first time since they found him. Legolas face softened, and he smiled down at the child, accepting the tablecloth Rozarko handed him.

"Well, my regards just raised highly for that child" Tristan grinned, Legolas shot him a hot glare.

Chuckles were heard around the table, the child grinning from ear to ear, looking almost proud.

Later that day they rode back to Minas Tirith. The child still refused to let go of Legolas, but did not clung quite as desperately to him as earlier. Arwen, her brothers, the hobbits and Gimli rushed forward when they saw the others ride into the courtyard. Arwen hugged and kissed her husband, before she turned to Legolas.

"I heard what happened" she said with a sad voice, "I'm so sorry".

Her eyes fell on the small child on Legolas' arm.

"And who is this?" she asked gently, stroking the child's soft cheek, making him smile shyly to her.

"The only survivor" Legolas told.

"And he refuses to let go of Legolas" Rozarko said with a warm smile.

"I can see that" she smiled.

Once inside the palace, Arwen went off to find some things for the child, while the others sat in the living room before the fire, softly telling the others what had happened. Arwen returned with a children book and a stuffed toy bear. She knelled before Legolas, the child sitting in his lap, looking interested in the things Arwen held. She handed him the bear, and he quickly took it and hugged it tight. Then lifting it up towards Legolas' face to show him it.

"That is a mighty fine bear" Legolas chuckled, and the child hugged it again, smiling.

"It's remarkable how attached he already is to Legolas" Aragorn wondered.

"He is the first person he saw" Rozarko said, "and Legolas have always been good with children, I am not surprised the child chose him".

The others nodded. The child took the book Arwen handed him, and again almost hit Legolas in his face when he showed it to him. Legolas helped him open the book on the first page, which showed a picture of a forest, inside it several animals. The child pointed at a blue bird, and Legolas softly read loud for the child, who grinned and clapped his hands in excitement. The child then snuggled into Legolas chest, still looking intently at the pictures in the book, and yawned.

Rozarko laid a small blanket over the child, Legolas quickly sent him a gratitude smile, and went on with softly reading for the child. After a while, the child's eyes slit close, and he fell asleep.

The next day, the elves of Eryn Lasgalen returned home. Legolas had a lot of organizing to do after the catastrophe of Ithilien.

Some from the council wanted to make a frontal attack on the southern of Ithilien, but Legolas knew that would be pointless. Others wanted to confront prince Faramir, since he promised he would take care of the situation long ago.

Legolas corresponded with Faramir over letters, using the fast falcons of the forest. Faramir had his best agents on the search for the men who had started the fire.

The child did not cling as much to Legolas anymore, but Legolas did not have the heart to give him to anyone else.

Small feet were heard over the floor of the corridor, Legolas smiled even before he saw him. The elfling ran as fast as his small legs could, and Legolas scoped him up in his arm. The child flung his arms around his neck, and Legolas hugged him back.

"Goodmorning Awenon" Legolas greeted.

The boy smiled hugely at him, clapping both his cheeks with his small hands. Legolas walked back to his living room where breakfast was served. After breakfast, Legolas had work to do, the child playing with some wooden carved animals. Toys Legolas had played with when he was a child, and his own children had played with. They were all made by Rozarko, a gift from long, long ago.

Awenon sat on a soft blanket, and Legolas sat on the floor next to him, his back against a chair. He worked over some documents when Rozarko entered, smiling hugely at the scene before him.

"Those animals surely bring a lot of joy" he remarked softly.

"They do" Legolas smiled back.

Rozarko seated himself in front of Legolas.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Just in a minute" Legolas replied, added some finishing touches to the documents.

Legolas finished what he was doing, and then walked into his bedroom to get ready for the council meeting. When he reentered the living room, he indeed looked like the king he was. Dressed in gray and gold, and the silver circlet on his forehead. Rozarko picked Awenon up in his arms, the child had become quite fun of Rozarko too, and allowed him to pick him up.

Legolas stood before the council, he lifted the document in his hand.

"This" Legolas said, his voice strong, "will make sure you do not have to worry about me not having an heir".

He laid the document on the table before him.

"This confirms that I am adopting Awenon, and he from this moment on is known as prince Awenon of Eryn Lasgalen, and heir to my throne".

The councilors looked surprised and stunned up at Legolas.

"You cannot do that" one finally said.

"And why not?" Legolas asked calmly.

"He is not your child" the councilor stated.

"I know" Legolas said, "but, the persons you have suggested isn't either".

"But they were grown up" the councilor added.

"You tried to force me to produce an heir, it would have taken a year for that child to be born, I cannot see why you think this is a problem. Or is it because you did not chose him?" Legolas challenged the councilor, who's mouth snapped closed.

"I can see the sense in this" another councilor said, one Legolas had more sympathy for, "you get a chance to raise him to the responsibilities he will face. And Awenon is clearly attached to you, my king, I think it is very good for him that you chose to adopt him".

More of the councilors nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then" Legolas declared and left the hall.

Awenon grew all too fast. An early morning when he was around four years old, he jumped happily into Legolas bed, startling him awake.

"Goooooodmooooring ada" Awenon grinned.

Legolas sighed tiredly, having been up very late working.

"Goodmorning Awenon" Legolas breathed, "you are up early".

"It's snowing outside!" he exclaimed happily, jumping off the bed to pull the curtains. It was still dark outside.

"I can see that" Legolas yawned.

"Can we please go outside?" Awenon begged.

"It's too early and still dark outside" Legolas told, "when the sun is up, we can".

"Okay" Awenon replied disappointed.

"Come here" Legolas held out an arm, and Awenon happily jumped back into the bed, and snuggled up beside Legolas.

"I want to build a big snowman" he started telling, "as big as the trees, and I want to make snow angles, and have a snow ball fight, that could be so much fun".

"That was a lot of thing you want to do" Legolas said, smiling softly.

"Yes" he exclaimed, "I love snow. Do you think Rozarko want to come and play in the snow too?".

"You can ask him" Legolas said.

Awenon moved to get up from bed.

"Not now" Legolas corrected, but then he got a brilliant idea, "with second thoughts, now would be a great idea".

Awenon jumped excitedly off the bed while Legolas got up, and threw a robe un before he walked with Awenon towards Rozarko's champers. It was just outside the royal wing, Awenon knew the way and almost jumped up and down in excitement. Awenon opened the door and ran inside, Legolas casually stood leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

Awenon jumped into the bed and onto Rozarko's stomach, the sleeping elf jumped surprised awake.

"What!" he exclaimed surprised, but then saw the elfling and grabbed him before he started tickling him.

"Stop!" Awenon laughed and shrieked, "stop Rozarko! I tell ada! Stop".

"Oh no you won't" Rozarko laughed back.

"Yes I will" Awenon shrieked, "he is right there" he pointed towards the door.

Rozarko stopped tickling the elfling and looked towards where he pointed. Legolas was leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed and a smile playing on his face.

"You are up early" Rozarko remarked with a smile.

"I'm not" Legolas told, yawning, "he is, I'm just tagging along".

Rozarko grinned.

"Awenon" Legolas then said, "wasn't there something you needed to ask Rozarko?".

"Oh yes!" Awenon exclaimed excitedly, "I want to go and play in the snow but ada say I cannot go before the sun is up, do you know when the sun gets up because I want to go now and ada says it's still dark outside so I have to wait, and I want to build a snowman!" he blurted out.

"And how big did that snowman has to be?" Legolas asked, a teasingly smile on his face.

"As big as a tree" the elfling exclaimed, "and I want to make snow angles, and have a snow fight".

"And what did you want to ask Rozarko?" Legolas asked again, encouraging the child.

"Do you want to come and play in the snow when ada tells the sun is up?".

"Off cause!" Rozarko exclaimed happily, making Awenon jump up and down the bed in excitement.

Legolas walked into the room and grabbed the jumping child.

"But first breakfast" Legolas said.

"Yes! I'm hungry" Awenon exclaimed happily, "can Rozarko have breakfast with us?" he then asked.

"If Rozarko want to" Legolas said.

"Please Rozarkoooooo" Awenon begged.

"I'm coming in a minute" he smiled, waving at them as they walked out of the bedroom.

After breakfast they all dressed in warm clothes, and walked out in to the garden. The snow still fell with big, beautiful snowflakes. Awenon jumped up and down in the snow.

"Here is a good spot for a snowman" he declared and immediately started rolling the first ball.

Legolas soon helped him when the ball became too big, and Rozarko rolled one too. After half an hour, they had the button and the middle, and then Awenon started to roll the ball for the head. When the head was done, Legolas lifted in to the top. Then he lifted Awenon so he could place the carrot as nose, and branches they found on the ground as arms.

Awenon looked amazed at the snowman, then over at the trees and frowned.

"What's the matter, little prince?" Rozarko asked with a smile.

"The snowman is not as big as the trees" Awenon said sadly.

"That's because he is a young snowman" Legolas told, "all trees were once small too".

Awenon nodded, content with the reply from his father.

"He looks like ada" Awenon then exclaimed, earning a mock offended glare from Legolas.

"It's a snowking" Rozarko grinned, "but then the elfking is not white enough".

Awenon looked intently at his father, "you're right, Rozarko" he exclaimed.

"Do you know what we are going to do about that?" Rozarko asked in his I'm-planning-something-awful-voice.

"No" Awenon asked intrigued.

"Snowball fight!" Rozarko yelled while casting the first snowball and hitting Legolas on the shoulder.

"Yes!" Awenon yelled excited, also throwing snowballs towards his father, who were running to take cover behind a tree.

"That is not fair" Legolas yelled from behind the tree, "two against one!".

"Yes" Rozarko yelled back, "but that one is the king" he added with a smirk.

Legolas grinned, and threw a snowball right in the face of Rozarko.

"That should give tribble point" Legolas grinned.

"Nope" Rozarko called back, "the king does not get extra points".

Awenon listed closer to the tree while Rozarko diverted Legolas' attention. Then he jumped behind the tree, knocking Legolas down into the snow.

"Ai" Legolas exclaimed surprised.

"Good job" Rozarko encouraged, "you contended the mighty snowking".

"I did" Awenon said proud.

Legolas laughed and ruffled the child's hair, "so you did" he then said, smiling hugely at his adopted son.

"Well" Legolas then said while standing up, "I think it's time for lunch".

"You really plan to tell him?" Rozarko asked, looking intently at Legolas.

"I do" Legolas replied, "he has the right to know, and even though he is still so small, he is beginning to ask questions".

"I understand" Rozarko replied.

Legolas softly entered Awenon's room, the small child was sitting on the floor, drawing a snowman. The four-year-old boy looked up when his father entered, smiling hugely. Legolas sat on the floor in front of him.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"The snowman we build yesterday" Awenon said proud, showing Legolas the drawing of a quite crocket snowman. Legolas smiled, "that is very good" he said, earning a huge beaming smile from Awenon.

"I have to tell you something, though".

Awenon looked up.

"You do know how much I love you, right?" Legolas asked.

Awenon nodded, "to the moon and back" he smiled.

"To the moon and back" Legolas confirmed, "and nothing in the entire world can change that. You often tell me you dream of two other persons, an elven man and women with brown hair".

Awenon nodded.

"I think I know who they are" Legolas breathed deeply, "they are your parents, Awenon".

The child looked choked, "but you're my ada", he had tears in his eyes.

"I know" Legolas said, "but they are your real parents, I found you when you were about one-year-old. You would not let go of me then, and I could not let go of you".

"I want you to be my ada" Awenon cried.

"I still am" Legolas said, "just not your real ada, but I will always be there, no matter what, and I will always love you, just like your parents loved you before they died. You will always be my son".

Awenon had crawled into Legolas lap, and he hugged his son tight and rocked him gently.

"When a mon and a dad goes to the halls of Mandos" Legolas explained.

"Just like nana and my brothers and sisters?" Awenon asked between sobs.

"Yes. Someone have to take care of their child. Someone who will love that child just like his own. That person is me".

"So you're my new ada?" Awenon tried to understand.

"You can say that" Legolas said softly.

"Because you will take care of me, and loves me?" Awenon asked.

"Because I will always take care of you and loves you very much" Legolas confirmed and pressed a kiss to his auburn hair.

"All the way up to the moon and back again" Awenon said softly.

"That's right".

"I love you too, ada".


	22. Chapter 22: You do not want me as your

**Twenty-second chapter: You do not wish me as your enemy**

"Remember to move your feet" Rozarko said gently.

Awenon sighed. He had been practicing sword play with Rozarko for the last hour, and was not getting any better.

"Try again" Rozarko encouraged.

Awenon tried again, and concentrated on where he putted his feet. But soon he made that mistake to look down, and gave Rozarko an opening.

"Why are you looking at your feet?" care his father's calm voice from behind.

Awenon turned to see his father standing at the edge of the training area, dressed in a gray training tunic and leggings, his white, elegant, twin knifes on his back.

"I…" Awenon stammered, "he... I mean Rozarko, told me to move my feet".

"And you have to look at them to move them?" his father grinned.

"Ehm… No… I guess not".

"Are he giving you a hard time?" his father then asked, crossing his arms.

"He did say he would go easy on me, but I think that was a lie".

Legolas turned his eyes to Rozarko, who looked mock hurt, "off cause I'm going easy on the prince, my king" he said, having difficulty keeping the mask.

"Well then" Legolas said, walked onto the ground, "then we better show him just how easy you were going".

Rozarko grinned, and Awenon walked over to the rest of the elite team, who assembled around the ground.

Rozarko moved onto position, his sword ready. Legolas calmly walked into position himself, and then in a flash of a second he drew his twin knifes and attacked Rozarko in one movement. Rozarko only just managed to block the attack.

Awenon gaped at the scene before him. It looked like a deadly, fiercely dance. With attacks, jumping, turning, dodging and blocking. They moved to extremely fast, Awenon did not understand how they managed not to kill each other.

"How?" Awenon whispered stunned, "how are they managing not to kill each other?".

"Precision" Anglond told with a smile, "and more than three thousand years of training".

"Do they ever hit each other?" Awenon asked, "I mean, in accident of cause".

"Accidents has happened" Anglond said, "but it's very rare".

Legolas slid under a strike from Rozarko, and took hold of his leg in the progress. Yanking, Legolas pulled Rozarko to the ground in one smooth move, and moved to knell over him, pressing the tip of his knife at his throat. Legolas tilted his head while looking intently at Rozarko, then he slowly turned his eyes downwards to his side, Rozarko had a small knife pressed against his left side. Legolas looked back up at Rozarko, a wry smile playing on his lips.

"Who will get the first strike?" he asked.

"Me of cause" Rozarko said confident.

"Don't you think a knife in the throat beats a knife to the side?" Legolas asked with raised eyebrows.

Rozarko moved fast, he knocked Legolas off him and into the ground. Then Rozarko almost jumped off the ground and onto Legolas, pinning both his arms to the ground with his knees and holding the small knife to his neck.

"Now who has the upper hand?" Rozarko smirked, but his fade fell when he saw the smirk on Legolas.

Legolas swung his legs around Rozarko, and yanked him of him. Legolas then jumped to his legs and gathered both his twin knifes. Rozarko still laid stunned on the ground.

"What?" he asked stupefied, blinking in surprise, "how?".

Legolas squatted next to him, giving him a gleaming smile.

"Did you forget something?" Legolas teased.

"You are very agile" Rozarko gasped stunned.

"Yep" Legolas grinned, "you forgot".

Legolas rose and offered Rozarko a hand, and help him up.

"That I will not forget again" Rozarko said, shooting Legolas an almost warning glare.

For the first time, Awenon travelled with his father to Gondor. Legolas had received a letter from Arwen saying that Aragorn did not have long again. Un purpose, Legolas rode in a big circle around the northern of Ithilien, it stilled pained him that the forest was ruined in such a way, after all the work and effort his people and him had put into it. Even though it was many years ago now, and the forest would be grown anew, he did not visit it.

Awenon rode on his white steed next to his father's beautiful black Friesian stallion. He had inherited his father's white circlet, the circlet of the prince of Eryn Lasgalen, and he wore it with pride while he rode through the streets of the white city. His father had been quiet while they neared the city, his mood grave, knowing he had to say goodbye to a very good friend.

"Legolas?" came Aragorn hoarse voice when the elvenking entered his bedchamber.

Legolas walked to his side and took his outstretched hand.

"You came" he then said relieved.

"Of cause I did" Legolas said, giving Aragorn a soft smile.

"I wanted to ask you something".

"Which is?" Legolas smiled gently, brushing a strand of hair away from Aragorn's face.

"Is it terrible?" he breathed deeply, "to loose… a father?".

"Your children are all grown up now" Legolas told softly, "they are prepared, though, I will not lie to you, it does hurt, but they had the change to say goodbye".

"And the one you love?" he then asked.

Legolas smiled reassuringly, "she knows what are coming, she knew the day she said I do to you that this day would come. And again, she has the opportunity to say goodbye, and you have that opportunity too. You are not torn apart by forces out of your hands. Yes, she will grieve, but that is just a part of it all, is it not? you have to grieve to heal some, even though the wound will never heal fully, she and your children will learn to live with it, and they have each other, they are not left all alone".

Aragorn looked relieved, almost peaceful, "thank you" he whispered, "you truly have become wise on your old days".

"Who's old?" Legolas teased mock hurt.

Aragorn chuckled.

"Did you bring Awenon?" he then asked.

"I did" Legolas smiled.

"I would like to see him".

Legolas nodded and walked out of the room. Not long after a fair, young elf walked in. His hair was beautiful auburn, his eyes bright green, he was tall and slender. Dressed in deep blue, with silver embroideries and Legolas old, white circlet on his forehead. He looked stunning. Aragorn still remembered his as the shy little elfling they found almost one hundred and fifty years ago.

"Look at you, Awenon" Aragorn smiled.

The young elf respectfully bowed his head before he seated himself in the chair next to the bed.

"Last I saw you, you were not much more than a year old" Aragorn smiled warmly, "and now, so grown and noble to look at".

Awenon smiled a bit shyly, not knowing what to say to the mighty king of Gondor.

"Are you happy?".

"More than happy" Awenon smiled, "Legolas is a good father".

"He is" Aragorn smiled, "he really is. He has a lot to give, if you are willing to receive".

"He has already giving me more than I could ask for" Awenon smiled, "a home, and the feeling of profound love".

"And you have given him more than you know" Aragorn smiled, "he truly loves you, I do not doubt that. After all he has suffered, sacrificed and lost, you are his anchor and light in this world. I think there is a deeper meaning in the fact that you choose him".

"I know he has been through a lot" Awenon smiled sad, "I honestly don't know how he still have the strength to keep fighting".

"He is the strongest elf I have ever know" Aragorn told seriously, "and he has grown to be one of the most powerful too. Take good care of him".

"I will" Awenon smiled.

The next day the king of Gondor had passed. Legolas sat next to Arwen who tightly held her husband's hand, Eldarion was on the other side of the bed, holding his other hand. His daughters stood near the bed too. Legolas tried to stay strong for the grieving family, giving them the air they needed, and being there for them when they needed him. Eldarion was still afraid of him though, but the prince of Gondor turned to his uncles instead.

"Is everything all right, ion nin?" Legolas asked, looking from the ground up on the branch where Awenon sat. [my son].

Awenon turned to look down, he had tears in his eyes. Seeing this, Legolas agilely leaped up in the tree, and seated himself next to sin adopted son, pulling him into his embrace. Awenon leaned into the embrace, resting his head on his father's, slender, but strong shoulder.

"They are all so sad" Awenon whispered with a sad voice, "they have lost their father, and they are so sad. I… I cannot stop wonder".

"Wonder shat" Legolas asked gently.

"How did you survive?" he breathed.

"Survive?" Legolas asked, not understanding.

"I mean, you lost your mother, your father, both your brothers, your wife and children. How did you go through all that grieve? I can see how devastated Aragorn's children are. I wonder how devastated you most have been?".

"I was completely broken" Legolas told honestly, "I loved Arin, very much, as you know, and my children, they were the light of my life. There is nothing more painful to be torn apart like we did".

Legolas tenderly kisses Awenon's hair.

"But I have a new light now" he whispered, "who is shining bright and clear for me. It's allright to grieve for others loses, I deeply respect you for that. Just remember not to succumb to it. Dead is a part of all our lives, even though we are not as touched by it as humans, death is a part of us all, and something that will touch all of us. It has already touched you in a cruel way, my child, even though you do not remember".

Legolas softly brushed his fingers through Awenon's hair. Awenon sighed content, leaning deeper into the embrace of his beloved father.

Aragorn was buried, or rather laid into a monument. And a week after Eldarion was crowned king. Legolas stayed to show his support for the family, but a morning Eldarion called him to his office.

"King Eldarion" Legolas bowed his head respectfully.

Eldarion shot him a strange glare, Legolas detected some anger in there.

"Legolas" he answered back.

Legolas frowned. _So, not giving me the same respect as I give you, not a smart choice, my young king_ Legolas thought.

"You wished to see me?" Legolas then stated, shifting to his regal, business voice.

"Actually" Eldarion smirked, "I wish to see you leave".

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked, a bit stunned.

"You were my father's allied and friend, I, I some way, respected that, but I do not wish to continue that course. Consider all friendly arrangement between the kingdom of Gondor, and the elves of the north as finished. You have one hour to leave this city and one day to leave this kingdom, or I will send my army upon you. And I will not see you inside this kingdom again".

"Are you sure you want to make an enemy out of me?" Legolas asked almost dangerously calm.

"I don't care!" Eldarion spat, "I want nothing to do with you".

"Careful, my young king" Legolas warned, "I will let the insults pass, but I do warn you, and may this me my only warning to you: You do not wish me as you enemy, is that clear?".

Eldarion looked a bit stricken and frightened of the elvenking's dangerous tone.

Legolas then turned to walk out of the office, but before he opened the door, he said: "I truly believed your father raise you better than to treat your allies this way".

"We are no longer allies" Eldarion stated.

"Right" Legolas smirked before walking out of the office.

Not even half an hour later, Legolas, Awenon and the elite team left the city.

Not even three months after, Legolas heard of human activity to the south of Eryn Lasgalen. He sent out his elite team to investigate. A week after, they returned with a soldier, bond with his hands on his back, and pressed to his knees before the throne of the elvenking.

Legolas sat on the throne, looking mighty and regal. The man squirmed under the harsh gaze of the king. It was the first time the human had been in an elven realm, and he felt great awe to beheld the great, and last elven realm in Middle Earth.

He had only shortly seen the elvenking in Minas Tirith when he went to visits there a few months back. But in his own surroundings, he looked even more frightening and ethereal. He was dressed in gray, white and silver, with the elvenking's crown upon his head. His silvery white hair hanging loose around his shoulders, glowing like starts. It almost seems like a soft glow was emerging from the king.

"What are you doing in my Kingdom?" Legolas asked calmly, but his voice was strong and regal.

"Is it a crime to wander through the realm?" the man asked with a shaking voice.

"It is a crime to wander through my realm without my leave" Legolas stated, "you bear the mark of the white tree, of Gondor, what is your business here?".

"I will not say" the man spat.

"Oh I think that you will" Legolas smirked, making the man squirm even more under his strong gaze.

"N… No…" the man stammered.

"Getting insecure?" Legolas calmly asked.

"N… Ne… ever…".

"Sounds like it to me".

The man's mouth shut closed then.

"So" Legolas said regal, "are you going to state your business here, or am I going to get the information out of you otherwise?".

The man's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Elves do not torture their captives" he stammered frightened.

"Who told you that?" Legolas toyed with the man.

The man didn't answer.

"Well then" Legolas stated, your king made clear that he did not wish us as allies anymore, yet he sends soldiers to my realm, I do believe I have the right to know why".

The man still did not answer.

"You better start getting than tongue of yours working, human" Legolas was still awe-inspiringly calm and his voice strong and regal.

When the man still did not answer, Legolas calmly rose from his throne and walked down the stairs. The man fallowed Legolas' every move with big, frighten eyes. Legolas stood tall and rank before the man, looking intently down upon him.

"Does that tongue of yours still not work?" he asked regal, "no?" he added when the answer did not come.

Then Legolas squatted before the man, looking firmly into his frightened eyes, the man started to tremble with fear.

"I have no use in killing you human" Legolas said, his voice now dangerously low, even making the elven guard in the throne room squirm. "Even though I can think of more than ten ways to give you a very slow, very painful and very torturing death, and make sure your king, or anybody else for that matter, will never find your body. But, that would just be a waste, would it not? And then you would be to no use for us, not able to tell us anything".

"You… w… would… actually… kill me?" the human stammered terrified.

"As I said, I have no use in you dead" Legolas stated.

"You" the man gulped, "will torture me then?".

"I told your king he did not want to make an enemy out of me".

Legolas rose, and the man actually tried to move away from the elvenking in fear. Legolas just calmly laid a hand on the man's forehead, closed his eyes and concentrated. White light was glowing from hos palm. He man froze, looked frightened and awed at the same time.

After a short while, Legolas sighed and removed his hand. He met Awenon's eyes for a short moment, the prince looked at him with awe-inspiring. Legolas gave him a reassuring smile before turning towards Anglond.

"How many more men are out there?" he asked, turning to Sylvan.

"We are not entirely sure, my king, they keep coming on teams of ten men each" Anglond replied, also in Sylvan.

"Assemble the army, I want every man wiped out, none is to leave this forest alive, is that clear?".

"Yes, my king" he bowed his head.

"They are gathering information; they plan an attack. I do not know when and precisely where, but they must not get to Gondor with the information, am I clear?".

"Yes, my king" Anglond bowed again before walking off.

Legolas looked down at the frightened human.

"Now" he stated calmly, "I have no problem killing you".

"What?" he man gasped before Legolas drew out his sword and sliced the man's throat.

Awenon looked choked at the scene before him, Legolas walked over to him.

"He knew too much" Legolas gently told, Awenon nodded in understanding.

"My king" a guard rushed into Eldarion's office, looking very much stricken., "you better see this".

Outside in the courtyard a horse was standing, on its back laid a body, and by the look of it, it had been dead for nearly a week now. Eldarion recognized the man as one of his spies he had sent out to the elven kingdom. A guard handed him a sealed letter.

"This was attached to him" he said.

Eldarion looked at the seal, the elvenking of Eryn Lasgalen he recognized. With slightly trembling hands he opened the letter. It was very short, and in a beautiful, delicate handwriting:

 _I told you, you do not want me as your enemy._


	23. Chapter 23: Losing control

**Twenty-third chapter: Losing control**

Even though the elves did everything they could to wipe out the men from the forest, some still escaped with information to the king of Gondor. And therefore, Legolas found himself riding through the forest with his entire army behind him, and his trusted bodyguards next to him. Awenon he had left safely at home, much to the young prince's dismay.

Legolas found himself staring down at the king of Gondor, and army of men behind him. Legolas slowly rode his black horse fort, flanked by Rozarko and Belstram. Eldarion rode fort too.

"So" Legolas stated calmly, "you decided to threaten me with your army?".

"You killed my men" Eldarion spat.

"You mean your spies?" Legolas asked, looking firmly at the human king, "yes, I killed them, because they were gathering vital information for you".

"But elves do not kill in cold blood" Eldarion stated stunned.

"You do not know much of the Sylvan and Sindar elves, do you?" Legolas grinned, "we are a lot more lethal than those Noldor of your kin".

Eldarion glared at him, Legolas just smirked.

"I told you" Legolas said, "you do not want me as your enemy".

"I am a lot stronger than you" Eldarion stated, "I have a superior army".

"You want to rethink that statement?" Legolas calmly asked, "you showed up here, in my kingdom, elven territory, with five hundred men, against eight hundred elves, mostly Woodelves if I may add. You are at bad odds here".

"I don't think so" Eldarion spat.

"I do not wish for war, Eldarion son of Aragorn. What on earth did I ever do to awaken such hatred from you?".

"You are too powerful" he spat, "this is supposed to be the time of men, yet we have one of the most powerful elves in history ruling a kingdom to the north".

"We have lived within these woods for millennia, I can live with us not being allies, you do not have to fear me thus. If you leave me alone, I will leave you alone".

"I do not even want you in this world!" Eldarion yelled angry, "why will you not leave?".

"We have as much right to live here as you, this is our home. Elves and men have lived beside each other for ages, do you really wish to change that?".

"I don't care! If you will not leave, then I will force you".

"Threated me all you want, young king".

Eldarion angrily pulled his horse around. Legolas calmly turned his black stallion around and trotted back to the army. He heard Eldarion starting to shout orders to his army, and the human army slowly started moving.

"Archers ready!" Legolas called in Sylvan, and waited until the right time, then giving the signal.

Arrows flew upon the humans, both from the trees and from the army in front of them. This caused great disturbance and chaos within the human army. Eldarion ordered his archers to move fort, but the elven archers shot a great deal of them before they drew their first arrow.

Then the human artillery attacked. Legolas readied the spears. Arrows stilled flew upon the humans, killing a great deal of them before the horses succumbed to the deadly spears of the Woodelves.

Then Eldarion fired the catapults with deadly fireballs. Legolas was completely choked when he saw the huge fireballs flying towards his army.

"Fireballs!" the captains yelled in warning.

The balls landed and caused great damage. Elves got hit and stumbled dead to the ground. Trees caught on fire, and the flames grew quickly. Legolas soon realized the men had planned this all along, and used flammable liquid upon the trees. Soon the fire was roaming the trees, several elves caught in the flames.

"Fall back!" Legolas ordered, and the horn for retreat sounded.

More fireballs fell around the elves, the fire roaming and spreading. Legolas managed to assemble some of his energy, and then throw it out towards the human army. The fire closets to the elves died down, and the humans was pushed back, which gave the elves a chance to retreat.

"We have to get you to safety, my king" Rozarko said from Legolas' side, looking grave at the scene before him.

Legolas just nodded and turned his horse to fallow Rozarko and Belstram, the elite team soon around them protectively.

The fire exploded all around them. The men must have planned this, Legolas thought, and used flammable liquid even before this attack, to make sure the fire would spread quickly. And it had not rained for weeks, and the fall was at its peak in the forest, making it very dry, and therefore, the fire spread even quicker.

Legolas and his team had to zig zag through the forest to avoid the fire. All around them, the elven army also tried to moved past the flames and retreat. They had to make a sharp turned when a burning tree in their path overturned and blocked their way. To the right where huge rocks to blocked their way to the east, and to the left a gorge with a river running through. Legolas' horse balked, he sharply pulled the rains to turn the horse away from the fire. He looked back, they seemed caught in the fire.

He looked to the gorge, a narrow pathway led a way to the river below. Belstram saw this and led the way, Legolas behind him, then Rozarko, Anglond and the rest. The horses walked on steady feet down the narrow path. As soon as they were down, they galloped in the edge of the water, sometimes they had to move into the river to avoid a rock. The water was cold, and reached the elves to the waist, the horses almost had to swim from time to time.

They had to avoid a rock who blocked the way, and a good part into the river. The horses had to swim. The elves heard a loud crack above their heads, looking up, they saw a burning tree falling right down towards them. Legolas' blood froze. Nobody could respond before the tree fell upon them. Legolas saw terrified as Kaleth and Tristan jumped of their horses before the tree hit them. Rozarko and Belstram pulled Legolas' horse forward. Tristan and Kaleth emerged from the water, and swam to Rogon and Logon, who pulled them to their horses.

Soon they found another path who led them up from the river, before they would reach the great waterfall. Once again, they zig zagged through the burning forest, hearing the horrified and pained screams from the elves caught in the fire. The way fort was blocked by burning trees, they could not go back, to the left the trees blocked the way too. Only a narrow opening in the burning trees to the front.

"We have to make a run for it" Anglond yelled over the noise. "Rozarko, Belstram, get Legolas through".

They urged Legolas' horse fort, and they galloped through the narrow gab, the others right behind. A burning branch fell of a tree and landed on top of Belstram, knocking him of his brown horse. Legolas horse neatly jumped over him, and Belstram was pulled onto Mirthral's horse.

A burning tree turned over at their path, but the elven horses jumped fearless over the trunk. They were close to the palace now, not long yet. They would be safe underground within the walls of the palace, they hoped. Legolas turned sharply left, rocks once again blocking the way. Another tree turned over, knocking Legolas and his black stallion to the ground.

"Shit!" Legolas heard Rozarko curse as he jumped of his horse.

Legolas' left arm and leg was pinched under the burning trunk. He screamed when fire made contact with his skin, the pain was extreme. Rozarko, Anglond and Belstram was soon at his side.

"We have to pull him free" Rozarko said, taking hold of Legolas right arm, Belstram of his leg, and then they pulled all they could.

Fortunately, it was a young tree, and they managed to pull Legolas free. But his skin was already severely burnt, and Anglond pulled his cloak over Legolas to putt out the fire caught to his clothes. Legolas was deadly silent, breathing heavily. Rozarko lifted Legolas unto his horse, and continued towards the palace.

Once inside the safe walls, Rozarko ran as fast as he could to the infirmary with Legolas in his arms. Legolas was barely conscious, his breathing harsh. Belenor and Belenir rushed to the aid, seeing Rozarko burst into the infirmary.

"What happened?" Belenor asked choked.

"He got caught under a burning tree" Rozarko explained.

Belenor quickly turned to his son, "Belenir" he ordered, "run a cold bath".

Belenir ran off into the bathroom of the royal section of the infirmary, Rozarko laid Legolas on the bed, helping Belenor get the clothes of him. His skin on the entire left side of his body of severely burnt, especially the arm and leg. Belenor winched as he saw the burns. Legolas gasped when they moved the clothes from his burning skin. His eyes frantically searched the room until they fell on Rozarko's kind ones.

Belenir walked out of the bathroom, nodding to his father. Rozarko gently lifted Legolas up in his arms, Legolas hissed in pain as he was lifted. The tub in the bathroom was filled with cold water, and Rozarko quickly, but gently, laid Legolas down in the cold water.

Legolas groan in pain at the contact with the cold water, and his body tensed. Belenor helped Rozarko keep Legolas' head above water, and pulling cold water over sin left chin, where he also was burnt. The treatment obliviously brought pain to Legolas, but it was necessary.

"Please stop" Legolas weakly breathed.

"I'm sorry, Legolas" Rozarko gently said, "but we have to do this".

Belenor walked to pour healing tonics into the water, and putted athelas leaves into it, to help heal the burns. Legolas sighed content when the herbs ware having effects on his burns. He slowly lifted his arm to take a look at the damage. He frowned at the sight.

"Damn" he breathed and laid the arm down again, "looks like I'm half melted".

"You almost did" Rozarko gently said, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Legolas' teeth was beginning to chatter, his lips a bit blue.

"We are ready now" Belenor said, helping Rozarko lifting Legolas out of the tub and into the bed in the chamber.

They started to pour healing crèmes over the burns, Legolas tensing and hissing with pain every time they touched his burnt body. A soft knock was heard at the door, Belstram opened the door.

"It's Awenon" he told Legolas, who nodded. Belstram opened the door and Awenon rushed into the room, taking his father's right hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked afraid.

"I'm fine" Legolas reassured, making both Rozarko and Belenor cough in disagreement. Legolas shot them both a hot glare, "that's an ugly cough you two suddenly got".

"Serious, ada" Awenon almost begged, "you do not look fine".

"I am not dying" Legolas reassured him again, "and I will be fine".

Awenon looked up at Belenor and Rozarko.

"He will be fine" Belenor assured him, "the burns are nasty, but they will heal in time".

"Thank the Valar" Awenon breathed, "ada what happened?".

"Seems the humans planned this all along" Legolas said, hissing when Belenor added some crème to his sore skin, "they must have hided storages of flammable liquid or something in the forest, or the fire would not have caught on so fast. They used catapults with fireballs to ignite the forest".

"Are we safe here?" Awenon asked, a bit frightened.

"We are" Legolas made sure, "the palace is in lockdown, the fire cannot go through these walls".

"I was so scared" Awenon admitted, tears rolling down his face, "when I saw the fire… I did not know… if you… would make it home alive".

Legolas gently wiped the tears away with his good hand.

"It's allright" he soothed.

Awenon did not leave Legolas' side that night. The next day, Legolas awoke with Awenon sleeping on the bed to his right side, holding tightly on his right hand. Rozarko was sleeping in the chair left of the bed. Legolas was still sore, but the pain a lot more bearable than last night. He had slept through the night, having being given a lot of painkiller to the night. Rozarko stirred, and his kind, green eyes fell upon Legolas.

"You're awake" he said gently, "how are you?".

Legolas smiled kindly before answering, "a lot better, thank you".

Rozarko gently unwrapped the bandages covering Legolas' body, the burns were healing nicely. He added some new crème before putting new bandages on.

"I need to get up" Legolas then stated firmly.

"Legolas" Rozarko tried to reason.

"I have a kingdom, possible burnet to the grown" Legolas growled angrily, though Rozarko knew it was not towards him, "I need to see how bad it is".

Rozarko nodded and helped Legolas of the bed, and getting dressed. Awenon was still asleep on the bed. Outside the room, Belstram looked surprised when they emerged.

"Make sure he is alright in there" Legolas said softly, Belstram nodded, "if he wakes up, tell him I'm allright, but do not, under any circumstances, let him out, clear?".

"Yes, my king" Belstram bowed before walking inside the room.

The palace was quiet, the wounded being taken care of the night before and now asleep. The guards by the palace doors bowed deeply when they saw Legolas.

"Is the fire burnt out?" Legolas asked softly.

"It is, my king" one of the guards answered.

"Then open the doors".

Legolas was choked to the core of what he saw. His beloved forest, his home for more than three thousand years, was burnt down. Black, burnt trees highlighted the landscape, ashes flew over the ground. Nothing green anymore, not a single leave, grass or flower in sight. Everything was black and gray. Legolas felt tears running down his cheeks, and he fell to his knees un the Stonebridge. Rozarko knelled beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"How many?" Legolas breathed, "how many lives got caught in this fire? How many innocents had to die because of one man's hatred?".

Rozarko did not answer, because he had none to give.

"I need to know how severe this is" Legolas then said and got up.

He walked back inside the palace, found the way he intended to go, and walked up the many stairs until he was at the highest peak of the palace. Here he had the view to the north, south, east and west, for many leagues. No matter where he looked, he saw the forest burnet to the ground, there was nothing left but ashes.

Legolas was starting to look pale, small drops of sweat appeared on his brows.

"Maybe we should get you back" Rozarko suggested softly, Legolas just nodded tiredly, and together they walked back to the infirmary.

"I… actually, do not feel so good" Legolas whispered while walking slowly down the corridors.

Rozarko laid an arm around his waist for support, and Legolas led him support him the rest of the way. If Legolas admitted that he did not feel well, then he truly did not feel well.

Rozarko opened the door to the room they left earlier, Awenon flew up from the chair he was sitting in by the fire.

"Ada!" he exclaimed, "finally, where have you been? Should you even be out of bed?".

"Not now, Awenon" Legolas breathed before he let go of Rozarko and walked, almost ran, to the bathroom.

Awenon looked surprised after Legolas as he ran to the bathroom, Rozarko was quickly after him. Belstram calmly laid a hand on Awenon's shoulder. Belenor came into the room and looked around.

"Well" he asked, "have our king decided to come back yet?".

Then they heard the sound of someone throwing up from the bathroom, Awenon looked a bit scared, and started to tremble. Belstram gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Belenor walked purposely to the bathroom.

Not long after, they all emerged again, Rozarko gently supporting Legolas to the bed, and started to gently undress him and remove the bandages. Belenor started to make a compress of herbs to apply to the burns.

Legolas lay quietly under the treatment, staring silently into the ceiling. Rozarko helped Belenor apply the compresses to the burns, Legolas' tensed when they made contact, but did not make a sound. His breathing increased slightly.

When they were done, Awenon slowly neared the bed. Legolas turned his head to meet his eyes, he gave Awenon a small smile. Awenon took his right hand, and held it tightly to his cheek.

"You do not look alright" Awenon stated, his voice a bit strained.

Legolas chuckled, "I will be" he assured.

Awenon sent questioning eyes to Belenor and Rozarko, who both nodded.

"Try and get some sleep, Legolas" Belenor said gently, draping a light blanket over him.

Later in the day, Legolas stood in the infirmary. He had been visiting the wounded warriors, making sure they knew he was there. It had been hard, some of the elves were in a very bad shape, and a lot had died doing the night.

The next day, Legolas was meeting with the war council, along with his elite team, and Awenon. The councilors were all very agitated by the situation, and Legolas had his difficulties getting order in the hall.

He sighed, leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"They are completely impossible today" Legolas said irritated.

"Well then" Rozarko grinned from behind, "what are you planning?", he knew Legolas had something up his sleeve.

Legolas just send him a wry smile, before he turned his attention back to the hall. The councilors were starting to discuss even more agitated.

"So, prince Awenon" Legolas said calmly, "what do you suggest that we do about these impossible councilors?".

"I want to yell at them" Awenon said with irritation in his voice, "but I don't think that is the answer".

"Well I want to bang their heads into the table" Legolas said with a serious voice.

Awenon gaped at him, "you want what?" he exclaimed.

"Bang their heads into the table" Legolas repeated, "and then yell at them, and then throw them into the river".

Legolas turned amused eyes towards Awenon, who grinned at his father.

"But I don't think that is the solution either", he sighed, "well, maybe yell a little bit at them".

Legolas rose from his chair, with a deadly, serious face.

"That's enough!" Legolas said with a strong and firm voice, getting the full attention of the hall, "we are not getting anywhere like this".

Some of the councilors looked a bit remorseful, and would not meet Legolas' eyes.

"So" Legolas stated, still strongly and regal, "we know that more than two third of the forest is burnet to the ground, only a small part to the north untouched. This was clearly planned by Gondor, and that was why some of the spies were in the forest, not only to gather information, but to plant flammable storages around the forest. Any suggestion to how we proceed".

"My king" one of the councilors said gently, "many Woodelves wishes to sail, they do not want any more war. They are growing weary. If it's not Angmar, then it's Dol Guldur, and Mordor, and Gundabad, and now Gondor. It seems that we are always at war".

"It does" Legolas agreed.

"We have lost our home" another councilor said grave, "we have nothing left, we cannot survive long like this".

"I am not holding on anyone" Legolas stated, "if people wish to sail, I will not prevent them".

"But what about you, my king?" Ruvien asked, the highest member of the war council.

"As long as there are people here, I will stay" Legolas said gently, "I will not abandon anyone here".

"And if we all sail?" Ruvien asked.

"Then I sail with you".

"My king" Ruvien then said, "we are just a handful left, and it seems like all wants to sail".

"I want to know that precisely" Legolas said firmly.

"What are we to do with Gondor?" another councilor asked.

"We are in no position to attack the city" Ruvien replied.

"Is this how it ends?" the councilor asked back, "are we just letting Gondor slip away with this?".

"What do you suggest that we do?" Legolas asked quietly, "as Ruvien said, we are in no position to attack the white city".

The councilor sighed.

"Let's take a break" Legolas said a bit tiredly, robbing his throbbing temple, "in the meanwhile, I want a complete list of everyone inside this palace, and how many who wants to sail".

The councilors agreed, and Legolas left the hall.

Inside his private champers, he tiredly sat down in a chair near the fire. Awenon seated himself in the chair opposite him, with his legs pulled up under him. Legolas pulled his knees to his chest, and rested his forehead on them. Rozarko laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Headache?" he asked softly, Legolas just nodded.

Rozarko prepared a tea, Belstram placed a glass of cold water in front of him, and gave Awenon one too. Legolas lifted his head and looked at the glass for a while, before he took it and slowly drank. When Legolas was finish, Rozarko replaced the glass with a cup of steaming tea.

"So" Awenon asked, "are we going to sail?".

"It seems thus" Legolas answered, placing the now empty cup on the table.

"I will miss our home though" Awenon said a bit sad.

"No one should ever be forces to sail against their will" Legolas said softly.

"But as they said, we have nothing left here".

"Do you still remember your training?" Rozarko suddenly asked Legolas.

Legolas looked a bit stunned at first, but then a knowing smile played on his lips, "I will never forget".

"Maybe you should use it then".

Legolas looked intrigued, "so, we're really going for revenge?".

"I think the majority of the people will agree" Rozarko said, Belstram nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Awenon asked a bit agitated.

"I know the white city quite well" Legolas told, "I know how to get in undetected, even into the palace. I told Eldarion that he did not want me as an enemy, I have the ability to make him wish he never crossed us".

"How?" Awenon asked surprised.

"I was one of Gondor's best allies" Legolas said, "Aragorn trusted me completely, and therefore, I know the city. And, I have highly assassination training".

"You will assassinate king Eldarion?" Awenon asked stunned.

"It would feel good" Legolas said, "but, I think I just want to have a little talk with him".

"And the council?" Awenon asked.

"It is not their decision to make" Legolas stated.

After a few hours, the council met again. Ruvien handed Legolas a list of all alive inside the palace, and all wanted to leave Middle Earth.

"Then we leave" Legolas said, "will you make sure everything is in order and readied, we will leave as soon as possible".

The councilors nodded and raise to do their kings bidding.


	24. Chapter 24: Here, where everything ends

**Twenty-fourth chapter: Here, where everything ends**

Legolas sat against the rocks, covered firmly by the dark of the night. He wore a black tunic, leggings and cape, the hood covering his silvery white hair. Rozarko was by his side, also dressed in black with his hood up.

Legolas looked over the edge of the rock, the guards below was making ready for the shift. Legolas nodded to Rozarko, and the other elf rose and fallowed Legolas down the mountainside. During the change of guards, there would be a brief opening for the two elves to infiltrate the palace.

They jumped soundlessly over the wall and unto the roof off the palace. With the grace and agility of the elves, they ran over the rooftops. Legolas lifted his hand to signal for stop, he pointed fort, and a guard was standing in their way. Legolas sneaked soundlessly forward. He rose behind the guards. In one swift move, he covered the guards mouth and slammed his hand into a special point of his neck. Legolas lowered the unconscious guards silently to the roof. And then they were off again.

Soon, Legolas stood on the roof above the balcony to Eldarion's bedroom. Rozarko waited on the roof, keeping a close eye on everything, while Legolas jumped soundlessly unto the balcony. The doors were closed, and off cause locked. But that was not an obstacle for him, he knew how to pick a lock, and not long after, he slowly and silently opened the door.

Eldarion was sleeping heavily in his bed, oblivious to the intruder. Legolas sneaked inside and onto the bed. The sleeping human king didn't even know the elvenking was right above him. Legolas stood with a leg on either side of the human, then he squatted down and grabbed the man's collar.

"Wake up" Legolas hissed demanding, "and keep your voice down or I'll cut your throat".

Legolas one twin knife was pressed to Eldarion's throat.

"What?" he exclaimed choked, his eyes wide with fear, "h… h… who are… you?".

Legolas removed his hood, and his silvery white hair glowed in the night. Eldarion's eyes became even wider with recognition.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Legolas hissed, "I was not kidding, I was deadly serious. Because of you, thousands of innocent lives are lost, women and children, who had nothing to do with all of this. Because of your insecurity, there are children who will never see their parents again, parents who will never see their children again".

"I…" Eldarion stammered.

"Do not even try to reason with me, Eldarion, you cannot say anything that can justify what you have done. That forest had been our home for ages, and because of you, your hatred and immaturity, we have lost that. Because of you, my people, who means everything to me, has suffered greatly".

Legolas fingered with the knife against Eldarion's throat.

"I would really like to cut this knife through your throat" Legolas said deadly serious, pressing the knife a bit closer to the throat, drawing drops of blood, "but then again, can I really kill the son of one of my best friends?".

"Ehm" Eldarion stammered.

"Is this how you want to be remembered?" Legolas hissed even more angry, "as the king who wiped out the last elven kingdom".

"I…" Eldarion whispered.

"Shut up I'm not finished!" Legolas hissed angrily, "my people did nothing to deserve this! Your hatred was towards me, not my people".

"I'm…".

"Shut up I'm still not finished!" Legolas hissed, pressing the knife even more down on the man's throat, "your mother and uncles were elves, your grandfather one of the most powerful one in history. I was ready to accept your hatred towards me, but not towards my people! They had nothing to do with this".

Silence, the man under him tremble violently with fear, he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Now you may speak, human" Legolas ordered, still very angry.

"Ehm…" Eldarion stammered.

"You truly have nothing to say?" Legolas dared him.

"I'm sorry" Eldarion cried.

"I cannot use your apology to anything now, can I?" Legolas hissed.

"Please do not kill me" Eldarion stammered.

"Oh, I'm tempted" Legolas sad in a dangerous voice, "but that will not make me any better than you, would it?".

"I guess not".

"No, it wouldn't. Even though, I could kill you in countless way, and make sure you got a very painful, awful and very slowly death".

Legolas' knife traveled down the man's side, Eldarion's eyes widened in fear. He tipped the point of the knife against his side.

"But I will not kill you" Legolas said dangerously, "but I will make sure your life will be miserable".

Legolas covered Eldarion's mouth with his one hand, he used his legs to press Eldarion's legs into the mattress. Then Legolas moved fast, and Eldarion screamed against Legolas' hand, the scream was muffled against the hold.

"As I said" Legolas face move close to Eldarion's, "you do not want me for your enemy. Now keep quiet". He added before he released him and jumped off the bed.

Legolas ran out of the bedroom and onto the balcony. He looked up and saw Rozarko on the roof. Legolas jumped onto the balustrade and made his way easily up to the roof.

"Help! Guards!" came the cry for help inside the bedroom.

"We have to get moving" Legolas grinned.

Rozarko shot him a feral grin before he ran after him. Soon the alarm sounded in the palace, but the agile elves were already at the wall, knocking two guards unconscious. They jumped and ran up at the mountainside, covered by the rocks.

When they were in safe distance, and at the place where they left their horses, they slowed down. Both mounted and trotted calmly down the mountain.

"So" Rozarko asked intrigued, "what did you do to him?".

Legolas shot him wry smile, "oh, you're sure you want to know?" he asked.

Rozarko laughed, "that bad, huh?".

"He's going to survive" Legolas assured, "he will bleed some, and it will hurt, and he will be very sore for a long time, but he will survive".

"So, what did you do to him?".

"Made sure he would not be able to sit down for a two weeks, and never have children".

Rozarko barked out in laughter.

When the sun rose, the two elves had the White Mountains at their left, while they galloped in towards north west. The army from Minas Tirith rode out in search of the elvenking.

"He will come, he promised" Awenon said nervously as stood in the harbor of The Gray Havens.

"He will come" Belstram assured him, standing next to the young prince.

Many of the elves had already sailed in white ships to Valinor, Awenon, Belstram, the elite team and Legolas and Rozarko would be on the last ship, who would carry the last elves of Middle Earth over the sea.

The days went on, and the deadline neared. Awenon had promised to sail the last ship if Legolas did not come in time. Awenon was growing restless, he had given his father his word, but did not want to leave him either. He hoped it didn't come to that.

The morning came where they had to sail, Awenon had tears in his eyes as he slowly walked un to the ship. Belstram had a supporting hand on his shoulder. On the ship, they shot one last glance to the east, but saw nothing.

"We have to set sail, my prince" Anglond said, his voice grave.

Awenon took a shaky breath and nodded. Soon he felt the ship start moving, and saw the them moving away from the harbor. A sob escaped him, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Belstram enfolded him in his arms, soon Anglond was there too, and Tristan, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon and Kaleth.

Then they heard hooves galloping on the stone road to the harbor. When they looked up, they saw a black horse galloping into the harbor, followed by a gray one, both riders dressed in black.

"ADA!" Awenon yelled frantically.

Legolas moved his black stallion and galloped along the harbor instead, so he managed to come up next to the ship.

"Stop the ship" Awenon yelled.

"We can't" Anglond said, "when first it has set sail, it cannot stop before we reach Valinor. I'm sorry".

"No" Awenon breathed, "please, no".

Legolas ran out of beach, his horse stood breast high in the water.

"I will find a way, Awenon" Legolas yelled, "I promise you, I will find a way, even if it takes a hundred years".

Then others horses were heard, and soon the army of Gondor stormed into the harbor.

"Belstram take care of him!" Legolas yelled again.

"I will!" Belstram yelled.

The soldiers were closing in, the two elves did not turn to make defense, knowing it was pointless.

"ADA!" Awenon yelled scared, struggling against the others hold.

The soldiers surrounded Legolas and Rozarko.

"Take him under deck!" Legolas yelled, and the others knew he did not want Awenon to witness what was about to happen.

Awenon screamed and fought against the hold of the team while they moved him away.

Legolas was yanked off his horse and pulled back to the beach. He did not see what happened to Rozarko. Someone kicked him hard in his stomach.

"Not so powerful now, elf king" the man spat.

"Do not temp me" Legolas warned, and received another kick to the stomach.

Then the white light burst, knocking the men off balance. The light flowed over the harbor and into the sky, high up, and then smashed down upon the men again. But as suddenly it was there, it was gone again, and the light of the morning sun shone once again.

When the soldiers were on their legs again, they emerged immediately for Legolas. They bound his hands on his back, before they knocked him unconscious.

Next Legolas awoke it was night. He lay on his side near a tree, bound with his hands still on his back, his legs bound too and his mouth gagged. His head was pounding badly. Then he realized his head was resting on someone's lap. He slowly turned his head and saw Rozarko look worriedly down at him. He was bound to the tree, but not gagged.

"Shh" Rozarko soothed, "keep still, or they will knock you out cold again" he warned softly.

Legolas closed his eyes again, and rested heavily in his friend's lap.

In the morning, Legolas awoke stunned when someone pulled his hair, and yanked him upright. Legolas groaned angrily from the pain, making the man laughed.

"So your awake, great elf king" he spat, "we cannot have that, you are just going to use your powers again".

He then hit Legolas on the side of his head, making him fall hard against the ground. Then he kicked Legolas repeatedly in the stomach, before he gave him a last kick to the head, knocking him out.

They decided to sedate the elf king instead, and Legolas was kept sedated on the rest of the journey to Gondor. When they finally reached the city, Legolas was so heavily sedated it took three days before he woke up. He was extremely disorientated and dizzy. Someone was asking him something, but he could not make out any words. The world span dangerously, and everything was fussy.

His entire body hurt, and when he tried to lift his head, the world span even more and he was overwhelmed with nausea. He felt the bubbling feeling in his chest, and it worked up his throat. Still gagged, Legolas started to panic. His body started to convulse with the urge to get rid of everything he had in his stomach. Legolas felt his mouth filling with vomit, he tried to get it out, but the gag in his mouth was in the way. He panicked.

"Shit!" he heard someone hissed.

The gag was yanked out of his mouth and the person tilted Legolas to the side. Legolas felt himself threw up, gasping for much needed air.

"Sheesh. What have you done to him?" someone asked, Legolas did not recognize the voice.

"We kept him sedated" someone replied, Legolas did recognize that voice as one of the soldier's, "so he could not use his powers".

"Well you clearly overdosed him".

Legolas was still gasping for air when he was pulled to his legs. Legolas blinked to clear his vision, two soldiers was holding his arms and shoulders, keeping him up.

"The king wants to see you" the man who had spoken first, the one Legolas did not recognize, said.

Legolas was pulled from the dungeons, and into the light of the day. The tried hard to keep up with the guards, but she still felt quiet drugged. Once in the courtyard he instantly saw Rozarko.

"Legolas!" he yelled frantically and struggled against his holds.

"Be calm, Rozarko" Legolas said gently in Sylvan, Rozarko instantly became still.

Legolas was hold with his front to the front doors of the palace, pressed to his knees. He could not help the smirk when he saw Eldarion came limping towards him.

"Still sore, I see" Legolas grinned, deciding to toy with the man, while he still had the change.

"Keep your mouth shut, stupid elf" he spat.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with" Legolas grinned, "your father was much better than you, I can see".

"I said shut up, or else".

"Or else what?" Legolas pressed, "you already have me right where you want, don't you?".

"Ehm" Eldarion stammered, clearly not used to interrogate.

"And you're still stammering" Legolas smirked.

"Shut up" Eldarion yelled and backhanded Legolas across his cheek.

"And now you slap me" Legolas kept on, "very kingly. I actually think you have a shorter temper than my father had, or is it because it still hurts between your legs?".

The courtyard became deadly still, except for the melodious laughter of a Woodelf. Rozarko was laughing hard, tears in his eyes.

"Look at that" Legolas smirked, "I actually managed to shut you up".

"You humiliated me!" Eldarion yelled.

"I warned you" Legolas answered calmly.

"You humiliated me!" Eldarion yelled again.

"You already said that" Legolas teased, "want to keep going, alright, you attack my kingdom, burnet it to the ground. You are responsible for the death of thousand innocent lives, including children".

Again the courtyard became deadly silent.

"You attacked me" Eldarion hissed through gritted teeth.

"I did" Legolas said calmly, "after you attacked my kingdom, burnt it down. Shall I continue?".

"You are impossible" Eldarion sneered.

"That you may actually have correct" Legolas smirked.

"How does he do it?" Eldarion asked exaggerated, throwing his arms up in the air.

"It's not the first time I'm being interrogated" Legolas said calmly.

"Well, it will be the last" Eldarion growled lowly, moving close to Legolas' face.

Legolas just stared back at him.

"I want to make you suffer" Eldarion whispered, then he stood up straight, "Kill the Woodelf".

"No!" Legolas shouted and fought against his holds, "he has nothing to do with all of this!".

He saw a soldier walk slowly towards Rozarko, to Legolas horror he actually pulled one of his own white twin knife. In fury and anger, Legolas managed to throw down both guards who held him. He did not care that he still felt dizzy the moment he got up from his knees. The world tilted, and Legolas fell to his knees again.

The soldier raised the knife to make his strike. But the strike never came. Instead, white light flowed out and knocked the guards to the ground. Rozarko was knocked to the ground too, and looked surprised to where Legolas were. He had not expected Legolas to have the strength to pull out such a stunt now, not after being so severely sedated.

Legolas did not have the strength though to keep up for long, and the light faded all too fast. Legolas now lay on the ground, breathing heavily for air.

The guards slowly recovered from the burst of light, some rushed to Eldarion while others stood frozen, looking choked at the elvenking on the ground. One guards slowly neared Legolas, he knelled next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas did not react.

"He is barely breathing" the guard said out loud.

Rozarko, no longer held back by the guards, ran to Legolas and knelled next to the guard. He placed a hand on Legolas chest and two fingers on his neck. His pulse was too slow. Rozarko placed his hand on Legolas' forehead instead, it was a bit cold. The guard next to Rozarko looked a bit worried at him.

Elena, the oldest of Aragorn's three daughters, rushed out of the palace towards her brother, who were by now getting to his feet.

"What is going on?" she asked frantically.

"I told you to stay inside" Eldarion told her cold.

Elena looked to the guards who were gathered around someone on laying on the ground, she slowly walked forward. A chocolate brown haired man was kneeling beside the one on the ground, she could not see his face. The man turned forest green eyes to her, and she gasped when she saw it was no man, but an elf. She knelled beside him and looked at the one on the ground, she realized that also was an elf, a very fair and beautiful one.

"He looks familiar" she whispered, caressing his cold cheek.

Eldarion grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up.

"Get away from him" he hissed, "he is dangerous".

"When have elves became dangerous?" she calmly asked back, yanked out of his grip, "this one clearly needs our help".

Legolas started to stir, getting Rozarko's attention again. Rozarko gently caressed his cheek, and softly called his name.

"That's the elvenking?" Elena asked.

"It is" Rozarko said softly.

"He is not king anymore" Eldarion told.

Elena shot him a puzzled look.

"Although you have burnt our realm down to the ground" Rozarko said unkindly, "he is still our king".

"You did what?" Elena exclaimed choked, "you burnt down the last elven realm, even though you know we descend from elves ourselves".

"But this one is dangerous" Eldarion tried to reason.

"Where have you ever picked that up?" Elena had her hands on her hips, looking angrily at her brother, "yes Legolas is known as one of the most powerful elves in history, but he is not dangerous. He has helped our father, been a great friend of our family and a great ally. Our grandfather loved him as his own son. How in the world can you deem him dangerous?".

"He attacked me!" Eldarion hissed.

"He was the one who attack you in your bedroom that night?".

"He was".

"That was _after_ you burnt the forest down" came Legolas voice from behind her, a bit hoarse.

Legolas was still laying on the ground, not having any strength to get up. The guards who knelled next to him yelped in surprise. Rozarko just grinned.

"Restrain them!" Eldarion ordered, pointing to Legolas and Rozarko.

The guards rushed forth, two grabbed Rozarko and pulled him away from Legolas, while three others restrained Legolas to the ground. Legolas did not have the energy to struggle, but Rozarko gave his two guards a hard job restraining him.

Elena tried to reason with Eldarion, and soon they both almost yelled at each other.

"Get her inside!" Eldarion then ordered in a low voice to the guards, and they managed to get Elena inside.

Eldarion walked to where Legolas lay, he squatted down before him, a wry smile playing on his lips.

"So" he said, "where were we? Oh yes, I want to see you suffer".

He rose again and looked to the guards who still held Legolas' white knife.

"Finish your job" he ordered.

"No" Legolas yelled and started to struggle "I told you he has nothing to do with his hatred of yours", he did not have much strength left, and the three guards did not have to work hard on restraining him. The soldier with the knife walked slowly towards Rozarko, and then he lifted the knife to make his strike.

Legolas still struggled against his holds, but became deadly still when the soldier yanked the knife into Rozarko's chest. The Woodelf cried out in pain. Legolas, in fury and anger, managed to throw the soldiers who hold him of him, and then he ran to Rozarko.

Legolas fell to his knees and pulled Rozarko's upper body up in his arms.

"I'm…" Rozarko breathed.

Legolas shock his head, "do not say anything" he whispered, tears in his eyes, "it's over now. Thank you so much for everything you have given me".

Rozarko weakly brushed his hand against Legolas' cheek. No one in the courtyard touched the two elves, or tried to pull Legolas away from Rozarko.

"And I thank you, my king" Rozarko whispered weakly.

Legolas pressed first a kiss against Rozarko's forehead.

"Now we're here" Legolas whispered, "where everything ends".

He then softly claimed Rozarko's lips, and Rozarko kissed him tenderly back. Legolas soon drew apart from him, laying his forehead against his.

"Tell them I will be there shortly" Legolas whispered.

Rozarko nodded silently before his lifeforce left him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Legolas growled angrily, "another innocent life taken because of your hatred".

Legolas then saw his knife, still imbedded in Rozarko's chest. He yanked it out of his chest, and in one shift movement he stood, turned and leaped for Eldarion. Eldarion was not aware of what happened before the knife cut across his throat.

The guards froze while they saw their king fall dead to the ground. Legolas threw his knife away from him, and slowly walked away. He breathed heavily, fell tiredly to his knees and looked to the sky. _It's over_.

The guards rushed out of their stupor and ran to grab him. Legolas let them, he did not care anymore. They were not gentle when they threw him back into the cell. He sat against the wall, tiredly, and waited for the next move. On the desk in the room, he saw some paper and a pen, and he then decided to write.

A few hours later Legolas found himself in the throne room, before the oldest daughter of Aragorn, Elena.

"I cannot find anything in the laws about what to do, when a king kills a king" she said, her voice shaking a bit, "I can find laws saying that killing a king result in execution. But then, we will kill a king won't we?".

"Technically, you would execute a king" Legolas said gently.

"A king without a kingdom" one of the guards almost spat.

Elena shot the guard a hot glare before she turned to Legolas once more, a bit more gently.

"It sounds almost like you are helping us decide. Why?" she asked surprised.

"Your brother took almost everything from me" Legolas said softly, "thousands of my people burnt to death, my home for over three thousand years burnt to the ground. Cut off from the last of my family. And now he killed Rozarko in cold blood. I actually don't care anymore what happens to me".

"You killed my brother" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I never intended to kill him" Legolas told her gently.

"I believe you" she whispered, "but I have to do something about this".

"Then execute me" Legolas told her.

The throne room became deadly silent, all looked to the elvenking, who stood tall and noble before their princess, who had tears running down her cheeks. Elena looked a long time at Legolas, then she slowly nodded.

"I am sorry it had to come to this" Legolas said softly.

"I am too" Elena whispered.

"If" Legolas said, then he smiled softly, "no, when he shows up, give this to Awenon".

Legolas gave her a small piece of paper, neatly folded and with Awenon's name on it. Elena took it.

"I will" she said.

The she gave the signal to the guards, and Legolas was pushed to his knees. Next Elena spoke, she spoke with a strong voice, only a bit shaky.

"I hereby order the immediate execution of you, Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen, for killing our king. Any last words?".

"No" Legolas answered calmly.

Elena nodded towards someone behind Legolas, but Legolas did not turn to look. He felt warm fingers gently moving his silky, silvery white hair away from his neck. Then the cold tip of a sword against the back of his neck.

"Do you forgive me?" the man behind him asked.

"I do" Legolas said gently.

Elena stood with tears in her eyes, and a hand covered her mouth. Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head down in the right ankle. The tip of the sword moved away from his skin. He took a deep breath and allowed his mind to drift off. He thought of his family and old friends. His wife and children. His parents. Rozarko. And lastly, he thought of Awenon. Then he felt the sword hit the spot on his neck. His lifeforce left him almost instantly.

This truly is here, where everything ends.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gilmarkar stood at the harbor, looking at the white ship there were on its way in. At his side stood a lovely elleth with chestnut brown hair. In his arms his three-year-old son. Behind him stood lord Elrond and lady Celebrian, along with their twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. And next to them stood Glorfindel.

The ship was docking, and Gilmarkar saw Belstram walk down with a young elf with auburn hair. The young elf wore Legolas' old, white circlet, which made Gilmarkar frown, for he did not recognize the elf. Belstram had his arm around his shoulder, and both of them looked grave. Behind them he saw the rest of the elite team, but he did not see Legolas among them.

"Prince Gilmarkar" Belstram greeted while bowing his head, "lord Elrond".

"Belstram" Gilmarkar greeted back, "it is good to see you again".

"You too. And who is this?" Belstram asked with a small smile, looking to the child in Gilmarkar's arms.

"This is my son and my wife".

"A pleasure" Belstram bowed his head in greeting.

"I'm almost afraid to ask" Gilmarkar said, looking them all over, "but where is Legolas?".

The others on the dock all looked to Belstram, but it was the young elf next to him who spoke.

"He is still in Middle Earth", his voice was soft and melodious. Elrond looked thoughtful at him for a few moments, clearly this one was a Woodelf, not a single drop of Sindar blood in there, but he seemed to be close to Legolas someway.

"Why?" Gilmarkar asked, "and who are you?".

"That is a long story" Belstram took over, "but this" he looked gently at Awenon, "is Awenon Legolasion, adopted son of Legolas. And you will get that story too, in time".

Awenon walked down the isle of the throne room of Minas Tirith. At the throne stood three young women, he guessed them to be Aragorn's daughters. Awenon bowed respectfully for the women.

"I am honored you agreed to meet me" Awenon said gently.

"Of cause" the oldest of them said, "why are you here?".

Awenon looked a bit stricken by the sudden question, but soon straighten up and looked calmly at the women.

"I have come here to look for someone that I love" Awenon told.

"Who?" the woman asked.

"My father" Awenon told, "king Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen".

The throne room froze, all looked stunned to the young elf before them. A man walked slowly towards him, looking grave.

"I know of him" he said, "please, I can show you where he is".

They rode through the forest of northern Ithilien. Awenon would normally have appreciated the beautiful forest, but he felt a heaviness to his heart. They reached a small clearing, a small stream running through it. The trees surrounding the clearing were all tall with white trunks. In the middle of the clearing was raise a hill, with a white marble door in the front.

Awenon dismounted, he walked slowly to the hill, his heart was racing inside his chest. He felt the tears stinging in his eyes. At the door, he saw the delicate engravings:

 _King Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen  
The Last Elvenking  
Previous Lord of Northern Ithilien  
Born third age 87  
Executed by the hands of Gondor fourth age 123  
_

_Rozarko Kalemion  
Bodyguard and previous minder of Legolas Thranduilion  
Date of birth unknown  
Died by order of the king of Gondor fourth age 123._

Awenon felt the tears run down his cheek. His hand gently caressed the engraved name of his beloved father. His eyes felt on the word _"Executed"._

"He was executed?" he exclaimed choked.

"He killed our king" the guard said.

"Your king destroyed our realm!" Awenon yelled angrily.

The human guards back away a few steps, guilt written in their faces. Awenon softened his expression.

"I do not blame you" he said softly, "you were just fallowing orders".

Back in the palace of Minas Tirith, Awenon received the chance to talk to the princesses one more time. They all sat in the living room, and Awenon told the story of what happened to Eryn Lasgalen.

"Our brother never trusted Legolas" the youngest woman said, "he was so afraid of him, none of us could understand why though, the elvenking never did anything to make him so scared".

"I think it was his powers" the oldest then said, "when Legolas became king, he received the powers of his ancestors, father told me that once, and he then became one of the most powerful elves in history".

The others nodded.

"He left you something" he oldest suddenly said and rose, Awenon looked surprised after her.

She returned with heavy book, bound in white leather.

"This was something our grandfather started many years ago" she said and handed the book to Awenon, "it's a book about Legolas' life. Grandfather started it almost two thousand years ago, and our father took over when he sailed. Our captain filled some of the last pages with the events around Legolas' death, and there are room for yours writing too".

Awenon smiled sadly at the book, his fingers trailed the letters on the front, _Legolas Thranduilion, The Last Elvenking_.

"There is this too" she then said and handed him a folded letter.

Awenon took the paper and opened it, his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the beautiful and familiar handwriting of his father:

 _My Dearest son_

 _I gave you a promise: To return to you.  
Right now I must confess, I do not know how I am going to be able to keep that promise to you.  
When you read this, I am no longer among the living.  
Remember that I love you, and I will always will, nothing can ever stop that. I know I made you a promise, and I will not let go of that.  
I will try to return to you, and I will never stop trying.  
I know that my family is gathered in the halls of Mandos, but they are together, and have been for many years. I am not done with the world of the living; I still have unfinished business.  
Do not look for me over the sea, for I will not come that way. Listen to the wind, hear the trees. Look for the horizon: When you see a flash of white light, I have found a way back to you. _

_Your Father_

Awenon had tears running down his cheek. He looked up when the youngest daughter walked over to him.

"Our mother draw this" she handed him a beautiful drawing. On it he saw an elf sitting with an elfling, reading a book. The elfling held a toy bear close to him, and the elf rested his chin on the elfling's head. The elfling snuggled close to the ground up's chest. Then Awenon saw who it was, he looked surprised up at the woman next to him.

"It was your first evening in this city" she explained, "mother gave you the book and toy bear".

"Thank you" Awenon said sincere.

 _ **Twenty-two years later:**_

Awenon started to lose hope. Every day he rode to the hill outside the forest, looking to the horizon. But never did he see a white light.

One day he had for many hours on that hill, looking north. He did hear someone nearing him, but did not react. A golden haired elf seated himself next to him, Awenon looked shortly at him.

"Your father is very strong" Glorfindel said, "but it is very few who have ever been set free from the Halls of Mandos".

"I know" Awenon whispered, "I'm starting to lose hope".

"Well" Glorfindel said lightly, "one thing I learned from Legolas, was to never lose hope in him".

Awenon looked a bit surprised at the golden haired, Noldo warrior next to him.

"He is one of the stubbornest elves I have ever known, only Thranduil tops him. So do not lose in him. I will bet everything I own, that he is driving Mandos and everyone else inside those halls crazy. He will not give up".

"But you said yourself, very few have ever been set free" Awenon wondered.

"Yes" Glorfindel answered, "but I do thing Legolas is one of the very few who actually have the powers to brake free".

"Brake free?".

"If Mandos does not let him go willingly, Legolas will find a way to brake free. That's how stubborn he is".

Awenon chuckled and brushed a few tears away.

"But his wife and children are in there" Awenon then said, "I cannot stop thinking that he should be with them".

"Well" Glorfindel did not quite know what to say.

"Legolas and Arin have moved a long way past each other" came Elrond's wise voice, and the elven lord sat on the other side of Awenon, gently taking his hand.

"Both Legolas and Arin have moved on" he continued, "even though they are still married, and there is some love between them, Legolas has other priorities. Arin and his children have been surrounded with Legolas' other family, they are together. As you told us, Legolas is not finished here".

"My stubborn big brother will find a way" came Gilmarkar's soft voice, and the previous prince of Eryn Lasgalen sat next to Glorfindel with his wife and now two children.

"If he gives you a promise" Tristan said, walking up the hill with all from the elite team, "he keeps it, one way or another".

"He is not one to give up" came the voices of Elladan and Elrohir.

Awenon look to them all, they sat around him, all giving him comfort and new hope. They all knew Legolas, and all in different ways. Awenon knew if they still had hope, he would not lose it.

The sun was starting to set, and they all fell into comfortable silence, looking to the sun and the sky. Stars started to shine, and the sky to the west turned red and orange.

The last light of the day faded, and then they all froze. The last light of the day was replaced with an explosion of white light. It filled the sky to the west and shone and glittered as the stars. It flowed and danced to the sky.

Awenon instantly stood, his heart was pounding, his hands shaking. The others on the hill rose too, all looking to the west. The white light started to fade, but did not disappear. Instead it shone around two figures in the horizon, both riding fast towards then on horses.

Awenon started to run down the hill. His heart was racing madly. Tears was running down his cheeks. A beautiful black Friesian horse galloped over the meadow towards him. Awenon stopped when the horse was not long from him. The rider, all dressed in white and with the white light shining out from him, stopped his horse and jumped of it elegantly.

"Awenon" came the soft and melodious voice of Legolas.

"Ada" Awenon whispered.

The light faded a bit, and Awenon now clearly saw the fair face of his father. He ran to him and hugged him close, crying freely into his white tunic.

"I promised you I would find a way back to you" Legolas said softly, stroking Awenon's auburn hair.

Behind Awenon Legolas saw the others walking slowly down the hill, some looking choked, others near tears, but all with huge smiles on their faces. Legolas let go of Awenon and took a good look at him.

"You look good, ion nin" Legolas said softly.

"He sure does" came the voice of the other rider, who had dismounted and walked towards them.

"Rozarko!" Awenon exclaimed happily and hugged the other Woodelf.

"I will never question your stubbornness again, penneth" came Elrond and gave Legolas a fatherly hug, "one day you will have to tell me how you did it".

"I will" Legolas said warmly, then his gaze fell on Gilmarkar. Elrond let go and walked to Rozarko instead.

"So, brother" Gilmarkar said with a wry smile, "you clearly know how to have fun when I'm away".

"Jealous?" Legolas smirked.

Gilmarkar just laughed and hugged Legolas warmly.

"Oh, met my family" he then said and drew back, "this is my wife, Ialantha, and our son Gialand, and daughter Eleanor".

"It is an honor to finally meet you" Ialantha curtsied.

Legolas bowed his head, "it is a pleasure to meet you as well, and your beautiful children".

"Now I cannot brag about being the one to be set free from those halls" Glorfindel teased while pulling Legolas into a hug.

"Who said I was set free?" Legolas grinned.

"I knew it" Glorfindel exclaimed while letting go of Legolas, "you broke free".

"I did" Legolas grinned.

Then Legolas' eyes fell on his old elite team, and all of them knelled before him, with their hand on their heart.

"Our king" they said and bowed their heads.

Awenon stood next to Legolas looking at them with awe, Rozarko just had a wry smile on his lips, turning to Legolas.

"Do you expect me to do the same?" he asked teasingly.

Legolas just laughed and waved him off, before he signaled the others to raise.

The elves of Eryn Lasgalen settle in a beautiful forest near the mountains. Rivers was running from the mountains, through the forest, over the meadows and then towards the sea. It was an ancient forest, and the elves formed it into a magnificent forest. The Woodelves call it taure en' nim me'a, the forest of white light.

The elves carved their dwelling into the mountain, just like in Eryn Lasgalen and all the way back to the time of Doriath. This time there were two mountains close aside. The biggest one was use for the elves dwelling, and the other behind it, was carved into the royal palace. A white stonebridge connected the two mountains. Inside it looked half like the palace of Eryn Lasgalen, and haft something else. The stone was more white and gray, giving light to the elven caves. Natural light flowed in from everywhere it seemed, and water flowed in from underneath the mountain, and created rivers, streams, falls, and pools. The elves even manage to get some plants to grow near the waters, flowers, bushes and small trees even.

It became one of the most beautiful realms. And the elves were happy to have their king back. Legolas became king of the white forest, and Awenon the crownprince. Legolas' prediction that he would be the last elvenking was in some way correct, he was the last elvenking of Middle Earth. Now, he was the most powerful elvenking in Valinor. Highly loved and respected by his people.

Even though Legolas felt like he had lost almost everything, he now looked to what he still had. His people was once more safe and for the first time in, Valar knows how long, they lived in peace. He had Awenon by his side, his beloved adopted son, who meant the world to him. His wife was with his brother Lucien, and he took good care of her, knowing Legolas would find a way to make his life miserable, should he ever hurt her, otherwise, Legolas had let go of her. His children had grown to beautiful, independent beings, having lives of their own now. They had accepted the relationship between their mother and uncle, knowing their mother always would be married to their father, but that both of them was alright, and happy.

Rozarko and Belstram still worked as Legolas bodyguards, though he did not need them much. The relationship between Legolas and Rozarko had changed some, there were a deeper love between them now. Awenon was glad to see that the relationship between his father and Rozarko had grown, for he loved them both, and knew they loved each other as well.

And so this story ends. Legolas lost everything, but gained something new. He still missed his children, who still dwelled in the Halls of Mandos, but he knew they were alright. He had his people, who flourished under his kind and wise ruling. Legolas became the most loved and respected king the Woodelves ever had. And was known in the history of both Middle Earth and Valinor as one of the most powerful elves, and the last elvenking of Middle Earth.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
